


First Rule: Do No Harm

by LandingStrutts



Series: First Rule: Do No Harm [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Car Accidents, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Denial of Feelings, Derek in Denial, Emergency Medical Technicians, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Memory Loss, Oakland Pittsburgh, Oblivious Derek, Panic Attacks, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Supernatural Elements, Triggers, University of Pittsburgh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 79,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandingStrutts/pseuds/LandingStrutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they are both eye fucking each other, Dereks view of focus is replaced by someone else rushing toward him. It is Tom and he has a shitty evil grin on his face. “Derek. Where the hell you been man? You’re twenty minutes late. It’s freezing out here and we are waiting for someone to open up the building.” You would never have believed this is who sent a text with an exploding kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OUT OF NOWHERE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/gifts), [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts), [MyUniversalWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MyUniversalWorld).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a confrontation, Stiles just wants to know what Derek is thinking and maybe why he is thinking it.  
> Then, the unthinkable happens....

Stiles makes his way outside the cafe'and briefly looks around, up and down the street. The air is suffocating and oppressive from the intense heat of the day. Today was unimaginably hot and it still is even though the sun has retreated for the day. It is a muggy Wednesday night with dark, grey, overcast skies. The rain shower that just ended makes the Pittsburgh skyline barely visible.

As he looks around, he can't help but notice that the streets are abandon and the streetlights are starting the dance of flicking to life. He's not sure why but there is no traffic. Steam rises from the black baked pavement. It’s quiet except for dripping water from the rooftops and the occasional bird chirp. Small water currents flow down the street curbs and head toward the nearest city drain. Despite it being shitty outside, he persists. 

He is determined to not give up on Derek. So, barreling through the humidity and drizzling rain, he finally catches up to Derek and screams, "Derek!!". Derek has been sternly marching away from the cafe' but hearing his name with that voice, he stops and turns. Now, he is directly facing Stiles because the young man ran into him and bounced off his chest. Derek's frame is rigid. He has an angry scowl and an audible low grumbling noise coming from his throat that is telling Stiles well, he might be a little bit emotional. Stiles eventually backs up just inches away from Derek. He searches for an inkling of a response from the stone-faced Derek but, no such luck. 

"Hey, sorry about that. Did not mean to plow into you." Derek is a statue with no expression on his face but a frown. "Aww, Derek, come on." he pleads with a pitiful look. "Please, just talk to me?"

Derek finally contorts his eyebrows to convey a mix of undeciferable facial expressions. Behind the mask, Derek will not let his guard down. He adamantly will not admit that he is jealous. It is just not in his nature to even think of such a think let alone verbally confirm it. 

See, back at the cafe, when a certain handsome Deputy Parrish showed "interest" in Stiles, it became too much. Derek felt like his chest was being crushed from all sides and he suddenly couldn't breathe. Everyone heard his deep guttural groan. You also could not miss the look of some type of betrayal on his face as he watched both of them from a distance. Stiles certainly noticed it but it just added more confusion to an already messy situation. Stiles biggest question is what does he want from Derek? What is the status of this relationship they have with each other. Are the acquaintances, friends, buddies, colleagues, teammates or are they "something else". He is just asking for clarification and Derek makes it so difficult on him. The man is stubborn.

But despite Stiles confusion, Derek knows exactly what he feels for Stiles and what he would like to have with him. It gets complicated. No, backtrack! Derek MAKES it complicated. He is being quiet because he knows that he cannot reveal his true feelings towards Stiles. That just cannot happen. And all of this because Scott could not keep his fucking mouth shut.

Earlier today, Scott had taken Stiles and Allison aside for a "private and personal" conversation that he preferred both of them to be present. He had spoken with his mom for weeks about it before he decided and had kept "IT" a secret. The secret is that the majority of the Hale family and now Scott himself, are werewolves. How do you even respond to something like that? 

So, Stiles remained silent. Werewolves, eh? So, werewolves exist and are actually a ‘real thing’? This can explain Scott's bizarre secrecy as of late and Derek's proclivity for vague, uninformative answers. Scott revealed he was now part of the Hale Pack as of 72 hours ago. After that announcement from Scott, things at the cafe' got fairly confusing for Stiles. Suddenly he found out that Scott and Derek knew each other. Shit, they were actually friends. How could he not know that? Werewolves be damned, right now, he has more important things to address, like Derek.

Stiles is just waiting for some type of response while Derek is figuring out what to say. Derek unexpectedly rumbles out a low but forceful growl which takes Stiles by surprise. Stiles backs up much further when he notices the peircing crimson eyes and witnesses the transformation to werewolf for himself. Derek's fangs protrude out from his mouth as he huffs into the cool dusky air.

Features become distorted, hair grows longer, eyebrows disappear, ears point, shackles rise and claws lengthen and extend. Ladies and gentlemen, the true beta form. Stiles watches in amazement. 

“What do you want to hear from me Stiles?", regaining some composure, "That I'm sorry that I lead you on? Ok then, I am sorry. But hurting you, that was never my intention.". He shakes his head like he is trying to clear his thoughts.

"I can't do this because... You know what?", he looks down to the ground like he is just about to give up. "This,... this is just depressing and...” He notices a couple under an umbrella running past them and quickly raises his worn black leather jacket to cover himself as he shifts back to his human form.

He protectively guides Stiles beneath the cover of a fire escape and continues, “I know you know my secret. I was hoping to tell you myself." he hangs his head low and his face shows how sad he is. 

"Stiles, I apologize for my anger and my reaction to see you and what's-his-face, you know, Parrish. I had no right and my emotions were completely blown out of proportion!". there eyes meet and lock and they both edge just a bit closer to each other, "I don’t think you and I are ...(huffing out a breath and looking away into the distance) compatible." Stiles takes a giant step backwards with a look of disbelief on his face. Now that statement was the punch in the gut he wasn't expecting.

"Look, I'm not like you." Stiles expression is blank but his eyes are starting to sting and get watery, "I, as an Alpha male werewolf, am not permitted to see myself 'that' way.” He waits for a response. Thick air surrounds them and water droplets trickle down both of their faces. Both of them are looking for answers but Stiles is still processing what Derek said. Derek can feel the anger and resentment pouring off of Stiles and hits him like a tall ocean wave.

Stiles fires back. “You're so full of shit Derek. How much more of this bullshit are you planning on dishing out? I know for a fact that what your telling me cannot be true." Stiles rubs the rain and tears from his face with his jacket, "Why are you lying to me? I've been completely honest with you and you….” he turns his head abruptly trying so hard to hold back tears. He decides on a different approach.

“All I ever wanted is what I thought you wanted." Derek is blank and silent. "Derek, I don't read minds but I know the difference between platonic and romantic gestures. You like me. Admit it." if he can take some, he can also give a little too, "Cause I like you. No matter that big secret. That means absolutely nothing to me and doesn't change the way I feel about you." Derek hangs his head in shame but tilts slightly to indicate that he's listening.

Stiles adds, “I'm not blind nor stupid. I catch you watching me out of the corner of your eye. We always sense each other when we are in a crowd. I can feel your presence. And trust me, that isn't normal. We have something special here Derek." He reaches out for Derek's hand, "I see how you are. Do you think I don’t notice when you …” 

[Slam!] Derek pushes him semi-gently up against the wall of the brick building. He runs his fingers across the brick behind Stiles’ ears causing a gritty noise then stops.

Hands by Stiles’ head, he leans in closer. “Guess what? Screw you, I don't give a fuck what you notice." Derek squints because his chest begins to constrict and his throat tightens. Here it comes, "Let me make things abundantly clear for you Stiles.” Oh shit, here it comes, “ **Leave…Me…the Fuck ... Alone**.” No emotion. No truth to it. Derek turns because he cannot look at Stiles. This fear inside overrides his rational thought. He promised himself to go by his very First Rule, do no harm. He would never want to be responsible for causing harm to Stiles, physically or emotionally. But, here he is doing just that. When he realizes what he has said, he instantly regrets it. But he can't bring himself to take it back. He also can't stop a few tears from breaching past his eyelids to fall down his face.

Derek knows exactly what his wolf wants. Every cell of his human body tell him what he wants (and needs). It yearns for it's mate. In Derek's warped mind, he believes his family will only accept him as Alpha leader by finding a suitable female to increase the numbers of the pack. Just turning 21 means this is going to be expected if not demanded of him to find a mate. All of this is based on the assumption that he indeed knows how pack and family dynamics work. It is not that Derek does not know how they work, it is that he refuses to accept the way that they work. And it all leads back to the damage that was done by Ms. Argent. Kate was almost that psuedo-mate-companion and that was a devastating choice not just for him but his entire family. Derek's constant internal battle with himself wears him down causing anxiety and fear that he tries to hide from others.

Even now, his true emotions are bubbling to the surface. His wolf snaps, tears and fights violently to be heard so it can encourage him to make the right decision. Derek has an inane ability to suppress his wolf so he stubbornly ignores it. It's the worst thing a werewolf can do but he persists because he must.

No matter how hard Derek tries, he cannot help but see it. He feels it. Deep down, he aches for it. The potential for an emotional bond and connection with someone special, Stiles. The possibility of feeling complete and loved, jars him to his very core. Unfortunately, overwhelming irrational fear always creeps up and takes over. The mere possibility of happiness frightens the living shit out of him. As a sign of resignation, he draws his eyebrows down and frowns even deeper. He wants this to be over.

In what appears to be a rational voice, Derek admittedly responds, “Alright, I get what you are saying. I do. I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate your concern." a small blush breaks across his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears, "Yes I confess. I do notice you. I would like to get to know you better, I would like to maybe pursue whatever this is between us further but, you just do not seem to understand." 

Stiles intently looks at him, "Well, go on Derek. Tell me what it is that I don't understand. Please, clear this up for me."

Derek does his best to try and explain but it really does not come out like he intends, "See, you have to realize what my family expects is ... no, I mean that this, _[waving between themselves]_ whatever _this is_ , (hanging his head down)." He gets it out, "I just can't do it."

Stiles isn't getting anywhere with Derek. Now, he understands the words he heard earlier, “ **Leave…Me…the Fuck... Alone**.” They were said because Derek is either unwilling or unable to make the effort. Stiles is accepting defeat because things are just not going smoothly. He allows himself to think for a split second that things could not possibly get any worse. He was wrong.

Derek continues in an almost dismissive tone. “Stiles, this attraction between us is only superficial. It's nothing and doesn't mean anything." 

OUCH!!, It feels like a sledge hammer slammed into Stiles chest. Derek stares at a stunned Stiles who has his mouth hanging open and is physically leaning over from the emotional collision. 

Derek presses on, "This naive idea about there being an "us", must stop. I'm sorry I ever let it get this far. I promise to keep my distance. We can ignore each other completely if you want. You're indirectly associated with the Hale pack through Scott so that will be difficult." Derek turns and walks through a puddle because he needs some distance before he continues. 

He's not sure who he is trying to convince, "Hey, you know if we're lucky, you will totally forget about me.” His throat tightens and he barely got those words out. Derek looks at Stiles while biting the side of his lower lip. Stiles pushes himself back further from Derek because he needs space.

"Excuse me? You want me to forget you?", now looking totally bewildered, "Are you fucking serious? You're willing to throw away this unbelievable connection we have for each other for some type of 'normalcy'? What kind of life is that Derek?" Stiles is loud and pissed. 

Derek attempts to sound convincing, “Look, I am fine with my life just the way it is. I don't need you trying to confuse me. You and I would **never** work."

It is just downhill from there, "Stiles, the Hale pack, my family, suffered a great loss a few years back. My mother and the rest of my family want... ” he swallows. Derek feels it's his sole responsibility to rebuild the Hale pack and that his family is counting on him. He's sure he will be expected to get married and have kids for "the good of the pack". Oddly enough when he thinks about it, this has NEVER actually been asked of him. But Derek feels he knows what his family would expect from him.

He continues, "What I'm trying to say is that no matter how I feel about you, ... it just can't go beyond what it is. I'm hoping we can be at the very least acquaintances."

Stiles looks at nothing in particular over Derek’s shoulder. “Derek, this isn't a fucking game to me. If you would listen to yourself, it doesn’t have to be that way. Granted I am not a supernatural being, but I'm sure that I have the same fears you do. I questioned everything about myself and I still. But I don't beat myself up anymore about things I can't change. It took my dad and Scott, to make me face my feelings as well as my fears." Stiles is running out of steam, "I tell you what, now that Scott is part of the Hale pack, I assume you will be his mentor. I don't want to be in the way so I'll put my feelings aside and agree to your wishes if this is what you really want.”

Stiles wants this cleared up so no one involved other than himself, will suffer. “When I think about what could be, it just makes me sad. I admit it. Yes. I’m attracted to you. I mean like really attracted to you. But I see so much more to you. Plus, your mother loves me." he squirms a bit closer.

"I. See. You. Derek Hale. Not just your gorgeous outer-shell but the real you. The person inside. That is who I dream of getting to know better."

Derek steps back so he can see all of Stiles and then embarrassingly inquires, “What?" he is stunned, "Wait a minute. Are you being serious? You _dream_ about **me**?”

Stiles nods and grabs Derek's hands. [maybe something is sinking in]. “Yes, frequently. More than I would care to admit.”

It's exactly what he wants to hear but Derek’s misguided thought process takes over and his face turns stone cold.“That is very flattering, but friendship is all I can give you.”

Stiles hope shatters. Tightness fills his throat making it difficult to breath. The muscles in his neck start to ache and spasm. It feels like a panic attack, but it’s not. There's stinging in his eyes and his vision is blurry. By blinking rapidly, he tries to keep his eyes open. Warm tear drops run down his cheeks. A restrictive pressure clenches the center of his chest and he crosses his arms trying to quell the physical hurt. He holds his breath trying to contain it but a sob bursts free while he tries to catch his breath. A torrent of tears is released as he shudders and shakes against the wall.

  


He covers his face with his hands and shakes his head in disbelief. Derek is affected also; his heart is twisting in his chest and it feels like he has been punched in the diaphragm. Breathing seems impossible. He wants to capture Stiles tears and provide comfort but fear prevents him from doing anything. He thinks it's best to say nothing.

Ironically, they both are thinking the exact same thing. _‘How did it come to this? This was not supposed to happen like this… at all.’_

Derek watches a sobbing Stiles sitting on his heels. A few minutes go by and then he realizes that Derek couldn't take it anymore. He left him all alone. Self doubt peaks it's head in. 'What made him think Derek would even consider anything with him? Being so outspoken, loud, quirky and obviously utterly worthless is usually not on peoples "MUST HAVE" list.' It’s not like any of this is really surprising Stiles though.

Stiles regains his composure. It must be late because it's very cold all the sudden. So much so, he can actually see the cold mist escaping from his mouth when he breathes. A heavy pressure and the rancid stench of sulfur fills the area. Looming shadows appear and get darker with each passing second. Something isn't right, he can feel it. That odd feeling you get when you think you are being watched teases him. Street lights flicker but eventually fade out. Everything is dead quiet. He is worried because something is rapidly engulfing him. The hairs on his arms stand on end as he starts to shiver and it continues to get colder. Fear and panic start to rise up and tingle at the base of his spine sending chills throughout his body.

Then finally some sound. He hears heavy footsteps and what seems to be the jingling of a bracelet or necklace. He tries to wipe the tears from his eyes and stand but...

_Out of nowhere_ , a solid, sharp blow hits the side of his face. He loses his balance and topples onto his side. Then there are three rapid, hard kicks to his abdomen causing him to buckle. He feels blood running down the side of his face where he was hit. Then he hears…

“How do you like that? You like being roughed up? … Huh?” Stiles then feels a pasty cold hand grab him just under his jaw and around his neck then he is lifted up off of his feet. His feet dangle as he tries to look down and tries to breath. He only sees a set of deep pitch black orbs staring up at him and some white fuzziness covering the face of his assailant. Then, it speaks as he catches a whiff of the putrid stench coming from his mouth.

“Tell you what Stilinski, keep your perverted ideas and your useless romantic notions to yourself. You leave **Derek** alone or I swear by all that is unholy, you will regret it. He is mine.“ He tightens his grip around Stiles neck.

Stiles can barely breathe but he can't help himself. “Who the fuck are you and what are you even talking about? Dude, you smell like shit. You stink like a mother fucker. So, just let me the go and take a shower you gross fuck.”

“Look you smart little asswipe, who I am is irrelevant but who I serve will be soon revealed." Stiles sees something that resembles a smirk. Black orb man laughs. "I am wearing something enticing and special just for you. Don't you like my distinct personal scent? I had hoped you would love the smell of burnt rotting flesh and feces Stilinski.” He juts out an evil snark. “Stop playing stupid Stilinski. You stay away from Derek. That alpha werewolf is mine and I will have him. He will bow down before me and become everything I desire. Do you understand Stilinski?”

The grip around his neck is unbearable and he could feel himself getting light headed but he still retorts. “You have no idea what you are dealing with when it comes to Derek. Leave him alone ... and one more thing. Fuck. You.”

Without hesitation, black orb man says. “I see you are a stubborn little fuck, Mr. Stilinski. Heed my warning and keep as far away from him as you can. Do that, and no harm will come to you, your father or your best friend.” He raises Stiles a little higher then throws his body off the brick wall they are next to. Stiles head feels like it has cracked open and all he hears is the jingling jewelry and the heavy footsteps till they disappear.

The air clears and the temperature returns to normal. That pressure he felt has subsided. Despite the throbbing pain he is experiencing and just before he loses consciousness, he thinks…

_‘I recognize that voice.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished 10/20/14 !!! Wooo hooo...  
> Comments, praise, criticisms, love and hate mail, all welcome.


	2. AN UNFORTUNATE DEATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek recalls his summer and something unfortunate that happened during his summer job.

Derek had one of the most memorable summers he can remember in a long time. Unfortunately, it is coming to an end and the majority of schools in Pennsylvania are gearing up for their students to return. After wrapping things up with his summer job and saying his goodbyes, he has a few days to relax. He sits on his dads favorite foldout chair and plants himself so he can appreciate the smells of the evergreens and wild flowers. He is on the screened-in wooden back porch of the Hale house which is situated almost dead center in the Hale preserve. The lake they have just down from the house provides a cool and refreshing breeze. He quietly reflects on the past few months as he sips at his glass of fresh ice-cold lemonade. 

Derek just finished up his freshman year and agreed to work in the local emergency room. The job consisted of him rotating between the Emergency room and between the Beacon County morgue. He got the job at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital which is just several miles outside his hometown of Beacon Heights. It is fairly convenient when it is just less than half an hour east of Pittsburgh and not very far from where he is attending the University of Pittsburgh. Being so close to home, he offered and agreed to work additional odd shifts and to come in when emergencies arose to provide what assistance he could.

His mother Talia, the current Alpha of the Hale Pack, helped him get this particular internship because one of the hospital administrators at UPMC [University of Pittsburgh Medical Center] is a werewolf. Derek did not get to see much of his mother this past summer. Shortly after returning home for summer break, she left to be with a close friend Sandra (who also was an Alpha) in Seattle. Sandra’s human husband was very ill. He had declined the bite (for good reason, you will find out why) and was given a few months to live after being diagnosed with late stage cancer. This took up a majority of the time for his mother over the summer.

His sister Cora was not around either. She had decided on a summer high school internship in Spain to learn the language and provide humanitarian help while learning the culture. Laura was busy with her new business and juggling her children and husband while Liam and Wendy were busy with their own lives back in Pittsburgh. Derek and the rest of his siblings had been fortunate when they attended the private school in Beacon Heights. They were provided with extraordinary opportunities that only private schools could provide. His mother being the alpha and knowing certain people did not hurt either.

Speaking of his brother Liam, Derek swindled his way out of paying his portion of the rent for several months while he returned back home for his summer job. During the school year, he rents a bedroom from Liam, who lives in a townhouse in the Oakland-Shadyside area of Pittsburgh. Liam is four years older and successfully graduated from the University of Pittsburgh which lead him to his current job working for the city of Pittsburgh in the Mayor's office. Liam was and is a pillar of strength when Derek's relationship with Kate Argent (if you could call it that) disintegrated leading to the untimely demise of his father, his uncle Peter and uncle Sam, Peter's husband. 

Liam possesses extraordinary emotional strength and resolve. He picked up the pieces of the tragedy and started to strengthen the bonds that existed between all his remaining family members. This devotion to the Hale family and his pack made his mother especially proud. Even though Talia was the Alpha of the tri-state area of Western Pennsylvania, she had never expected to lose her mate in the way that she did. Liam was the life line that helped her get through the roughest time of her personal grief. Derek cannot imagine life without his brother in it. Derek never wanted to be the Alpha even though he was born into it. He expressed his concerns to his parents and they actually understood what he was getting at. He knew (as did his parents), that Liam would always have been the perfect Alpha werewolf.

But there was a dilemma. And one you would never suspect; no one ever did. Liam was the only human in his family. No werewolf traits in the slightest.

Everyone else was a born werewolf. He never revealed or displayed any werewolf or supernatural traits that Derek was aware of. It was expected that the first male born would have been the Alpha but that did not come to pass for whatever reason. The Hales accepted it. There is something to be said about the strength of human beings or maybe it was just this particular human. The accident that took his father's life [which was no accident by any stretch of the imagination] was now over two years ago. Since that night, Derek has noticed a change in his family and the subtle restructuring of the Hale pack. (all Liams doing). These days, his entire family and pack take nothing for granted. Education was stressed within the pack and it was almost an automatic that anyone would be attending college. They all moved on to bigger and better things along with advancing themselves educationally by attending college or by working during an internship to help learn a skill. Either way, education and knowledge was power.  


During Derek's internship at the ER, he was assigned to a nursing student named Scott McCall. Scott recently graduated high school in his same hometown but their paths had never crossed. They lived on opposite sides of the town and Derek and his other siblings were sent to a private high school academy. Scott is enrolled in the UPMC graduate nursing program where he wants to follow in his mother’s footsteps. Melissa McCall is highly skilled and thought of as the best RN in the emergency room at BHMH. Scott had worked in the emergency room and the morgue the summer before with Dr. Deaton. That makes him perfect for helping Derek through the ins and outs of his new job. He even tried to give advice but only a minimal amount. Scott had warned him that not only were the dead difficult to deal with but the living could be quite a challenge as well.

The challenging thing for Derek during his summer internship is not what you would have typically expected. He knew he could handle anything when it came to blood, gore and death. Whether it was being on the scene of a MVA [motor vehicle accident], riding in the ambulance with mutilated victims, assisting with care in the ER or just working with the county coroner in the morgue, it was a rude awakening for his wolf’s sensitive ... nose. He had not expected the rush of smells that came along with his job. His taste was affected also.

He could taste to a degree and smell worry, fear, shock, hatred, sorrow, love and anxiety. They all came with a distinct smell or sometimes a foreign bite or twang that you could taste in the back of your throat. Some of them were downright nauseating. Tragedy always seemed to intensify these smells and added an extra dimension to what his taste buds were capable of sensing. Derek will be the first to tell you, he knows exactly what pure dark and malevolent evil smells and tastes like. He can vividly remember the day of a particular tragedy that he has since failed to get out of his head.  


On that particular day towards the end of July, he received an emergency page from the hospital. He was asked to help with a severe two car accident on the Parkway just outside of the Squirrel Hill Tunnels. After texting Scott, he drove by and picked him up. The fresh scent of a recent rain shower lingered in the air. As they approached the hospital, there was an impressive lightening display that lit up the sky. This was followed by three large cracks of thunder. You could see everything as shadows played in the white and blue electrically charged sky. To Derek, these didn't seem like your typical displays of weather. There was something not quite right about it and it was unnerving to him for some unknown reason.

"I spoke to Jeff, you know, the really nice from my high school I told you about? He told me that there were 5 people in one car and they were going home from a late dinner party in Forrest Hills. None of them had hardly drank but they were still responsible enough to have a designated driver. It was the second car with the drunken jackass who slammed into the side of them going the wrong direction on a one-way ramp exit. That guy over there that I just helped stabilize, the other paramedic Holly said he was ejected from his car seat and went through the windshield. That guy is really fucked up, I don’t think he is going to make it.”

Derek’s wolf senses dread, sorrow and despair hovering over the emergency room. Combined it is like a thick oppressive blanket laying ontop of everthing around. The taste is like a overcooked brussel sprout is stuck in the back of our throat and smells like rotten cabbage. Scott eventually tags on saying, “Well, of the 6 people in this accident, only the drunk driver who Dr. Deaton is with now, came away without a scratch.” He looks over to a drawn curtain where 'drunken jackass'-patient is being evaluated. 

Derek asks, “Hey McCall, what do you think they are going to do with that other guy from the accident. He is like beyond agitated. They going to sedate him? Maybe call Psyche?" He squints and closes his mouth when he hears the agony of the man he is talking about. "He insists on knowing where Tyler is.”

Scott looks at Derek ready to explain, “Derek, that is Mr. Jensen over there who seems to be out of control. His husband is the one who is in critical condition. His husband's name is Tyler; Tyler O’Neil." Scott shakes his head while holding his chin, "That has to be one of the worst things anyone could experience. Knowing that your spouse or partner is nearby hurting, possibly dying, and not being able to help or do anything. I think Mr. Jensen is more frustrated and angry more than anything else. He told me he would be content just to be by Tyler's side.". They do not say anything further because the wailing from Mr. Jensen is heard everywhere and is ripping everyones heart out. 

Scott starts to pulls himself away but Derek has to grab his arm and stop him for a second. Scott's ability to find out information, take care of patients as well as family members just impresses Derek. He just wants to tell him. "Scott, wait a second. Uhm, this whole nursing thing you are doing ... You're going to be good at this." 

Scott nods and smiles. "Thank man, I appreciate that. That means a lot coming from you. Now, I am going to go check on Mr. O’Neil's family and see if they need anything. How about you take a quick break and get yourself some coffee? My mom is coming down from the ICU in a few minutes to let some of the nursing staff in the ER rest." He quirks an eyebrow and looks mischievous for a second, "Uhm… can you get me some hot chocolate while you are at it. Make it two, one for me and my mom. You can just put it on my tab. I imagine I owe you at least half a paycheck by now." Scott heads toward the family waiting area. Derek smiles to himself realizing how lucky he is to be partnered with Scott. 

Derek shakes his head while laughing as he meanders out of the ER. He passes the stench of sorrow, self guilt, dismay and disbelief in the waiting area while family members and friends are gathering after finding out some more about the accident from one of the physicians. Derek thinks back and remembers when Scott used the word ‘spouse'’. Then he remembers his uncle Peter always referring to Sam as his spouse. The same sex marriage law in Pennsylvania had just been passed and Peter and Sam were officially married. It still took a little getting used to the terms 'spouse' or 'husband' when it came to his uncles. The one pair in the accident, Mr. Jensen and Mr. O'Neil, must be a married gay couple.

As he goes down the hallway he gets further from the chaos and meets up with the vending machine that churns out coffee and hot chocolate for a ridiculous amount of quarters. After pressing an array of letters and numbers, he ends up with his three cups . He makes his way back to the ER staff lounge and sits for a few seconds to catch his breath on the folded up futon. It’s a handy piece of furniture for the interns and residents who are on call and it smells like some other things besides sleep have happened on it as well.

Derek has spent over 8 weeks with Scott now and he is familiar with his heartbeat. When he senses Scott’s heartbeat becoming erratic and starts increasing exponentially, he leans forward on the futon and begins to put down his cup. That is when he hears the gut wrenching screams. He jolts back to where he and Scott were earlier. He finds Scott huddled into his mother’s shoulder in an embrace as he confusingly stammers over.

“Hey, what the hell happened? Who's screaming? Mrs. McCall, is Scott alright? What …” Before he can finish, the view from where they are standing provides the answers to what he's been asking.

Mrs. McCall had come down to help out and was working on another one of the patient’s from the accident when Mr. O’Neil, Tyler, suddenly and without warning, coded and flat-lined. Tyler O'Neil was pronounced dead no more than 45 seconds ago. It was evident that Scott was upset. His grief was for Mr. O’Neil but more for his partner Mr. Jensen, who remains behind and was unable to see him before he succumbed. Scott had just spoken to him about trying to get him to see his husband since it was evident that his status was deteriorating. 

Derek held onto Scott and Melissa as they stood in shock as they watched the staff trying to calm Mr. Jensen. He had jumped out of bed screaming when he knew something was wrong with Tyler. Sheets and chairs were scattered, IV’s were pulled out and monitors dragged behind Mr. Jensen as he reached the bedside of his partner Tyler. He was now crouched down on the floor holding Tyler’s hand desperately asking for the Good Lord not to take him. He was pleading for the man he loves not to be taken from him so early. “It’s not fair damn it… It’s not fucking fair!”, weeping uncontrollably. The staff had made sure he did not harm himself or anyone else because he was not moving as he mourned and grieved while sitting on the floor. The doctors slowly pulled the white sheet over his face.

Then it hit him like a freight train, the smell. No one was paying any attention to the drunk driver who caused this accident. Derek only jerked his head toward the drawn curtains as dumb jackass'-patient seemed to be making for one of the exits. The smell of sulfur and burnt matches assulted his nose and it felt like he was tasting a burning cigarette. What was odd about watching the guy make for the hills was that Derek was pretty sure he recognized him but he could not be sure. Derek was about to yell for him to stop when the lights flickered and went out everywhere causing total blackness and confusion. A few lights exploded in the ceiling sending a showering of sparks and small glass to the floor. A few of the water sprinklers turned on and several computer monitors exploded. Live electrical wires started to fizzle and fall out of the ceiling. All that could be heard was screaming and mayhem. Thunder roared outside the hospital as though the building itself received a direct electric hit and shook its foundation. Derek refocused and saw two pitch black orbs staring back at him from across the ER. He caught an evil snear from the escapee before lights flickered again and the hum of the emergency backup generator kicked in.

People, staff and patients were in a frenzy. But Scott and his mom had barely moved an inch during the commotion as she tried to comfort Scott. Derek’s wolf made an attempt to move and thought about following the escapee but it was too late and he was long gone by now. The sense of loss had Derek mourning inside with a low whimpering rumble. Derek then looked at Mr. Jensen. The smell of deep sorrow and pain overtook the smell of burnt matches that was now almost gone completely. His nose stung and tears welled up as he began to feel the sorrow of a lost love overflowing and pouring out from Mr. Jensen. Derek had been right. Both of the men were a happily married couple. The love that they shared was just as intense and heartbreaking as the love between a man and a woman and it chokingly filled every corner of the ER. 

Derek realized he was weeping when he began wiping the fallen tears from his cheek with his forearm. He cautiously walked back over to Scott and his mom who were both still upset. He placed a trembling yet firm hand on Scott’s shoulder and tried to provide some comfort, but Mrs. McCall saw the look on Derek’s face. She looked at Derek through glassy eyes and gently cupped his face then grabbed him tightly and brought him in for a hug. If Scott and Derek cried until they were exhausted into Mrs. McCall’s shoulders that night, then it was between them and Mrs. McCall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing ability has a lot to be desired but I am gonna push this story out. Finished it 10/10/14...  
> it was looming over me and it had to be finished. sorry if it looks like I wrapped it up quickly.


	3. PRE-SEMESTER TRAINING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine tuning this story. extra chapters will be added at a later date. The story will end the same.

The Tri-state area in Western Pennsylvania is home to the largest werewolf pack this side of the Mississippi. It covers all of Pennsylvania, New York, West Virginia, Washington DC, and a small part of Virginia, most of Maryland and Delaware and a tiny part of Ohio. (Not many werewolves in Ohio. Please, just don’t ask!) The Hale pack’s home headquarters is just outside of Pittsburgh in the small area of Beacon Heights. They own a large, 232 year old, Victorian home that is located in a private nature preserve (the Hale Preserve) which is midway between Beacon Heights and Beacon Hills. It takes a 5 minute drive over the Hulton Bridge, crossing the Allegheny River, to get from Beacon Hills to Beacon Heights. The river separates the preserve which makes it a unique piece of property. There is also the Hale Sanctuary for wolves and wolf hybrids which is the second largest in the nation. It's sister affiliation in Pennsylvania Dutch country is the Wolf Sanctuary of Pennsylvania which covers 80 square miles of natural woodland. It is owned by another werewolf family, the Starlingtons who are distantly related to the Hales. 

So, when Derek returned home for summer break after completing his freshman year at the University of Pittsburgh, he knew his mother Talia, had a special request of him. Being the Alpha of the Hale Pack, she simply asked him to help find another local ‘human candidate’ to join the Hale pack. “Der, we have always found our strength in numbers.” His mother says. They seldom seek new members but it has been a number of years since the last members were greeted. As Derek walked away from his mother, Talia made Derek cringe say, "And who knows honey, maybe you will run across someone who will make a great mate. Better yet, maybe you will find your 'True Mate'!" 

He knows his mother means absolutely no harm with what she said but is just bites into Derek's being making him feel more of a failure as a future Alpha. He knows his mother only wants him to be happy but she has seemed as of late to be pushing this agenda. Even though she said nothing about grandchildren coming from Derek, it was heavily implied. Derek’s siblings were planning or starting to have children. Damnit !! His mother already has four great grandchildren. Derek has two nieces and two nephews (Laura's children); all are born werewolves. Once Liam gets married, he and Wendy already have planned on having children when the time is right. 

If he remembers correctly, the last time the Hale Pack offered “the bite” to a human was almost 2 years ago when Erica was turned. Shortly thereafter, her fiancé Boyd was turned. Derek had actually gone to high school with both of them and knew them fairly well. Talia said that "outsiders provide a balance" that was essential to the success of a pack. This was needed and insisted upon to deliver a wide amount of genetic diversity. That was the key to the success of the Hale Pack.

As for Derek, he was the third child of four with one older and one younger sister [Laura and Cora, respectively]. He was a natural born Alpha werewolf and the first in the Hale lineage since his mother, almost 55 years ago. One day he would be leader of the Hale pack despite growing up knowing that he really preferred not to have that responsibility. Derek knew deep down that his older brother Liam should have always been the Alpha. Pride and the need for approval prompted Derek to never say anything about such thoughts. He accepted his fate as gracefully as possible. His mother drilled into him the seriousness of his responsibilities as the Alpha werewolf. He endured what was expected of him and took on his future role very seriously. Whether he was happy about it or not.  


So, during the summer job, Derek became friends with Scott McCall and they clicked and worked well together without much effort. Over several months, Scott had come to know Derek’s family and Talia took special notice of Scott and thought the young man, with all his excellent human traits, would make a great addition to the Hale pack. They all easily agreed but Derek was procrastinating and he still needed to have 'the talk' with him. Scott has some medical issues such as his severe asthma which could even be used as a selling point. Throughout the internship, Derek had found Scott to be reliable, passionate, honest and most of all trustworthy and his entire family agreed. If and when he agreed, he would be one of the preferred candidates. Scott prominently stood out among the rest of the humans who were being considered and it was not a long list. 

Derek and Scott had gotten into the habit of texting each other to keep tabs on what was going on at work so they decided to keep in touch. They agreed to meet over school breaks and Scott was welcome to spend some time with the Hale family during the holidays and visa versa. Scott knew he was doing a nursing clinic rotation in one of the UPMC hospitals so he would probably run into Derek even during the school year.  


One day towards the end of his summer internship, Derek was helping with an autopsy during work in the morgue. Scott mentioned to him that his best friend was accepted to Pitt in their law enforcement and forensics program. His friend had some almost unpronounceable name; Derek didn’t think much of it at the time. He asked him to keep an eye out for him. Derek became preoccupied with tying up loose ends at the hospital and ended up forgetting Scott's best friend's name. He remembers thinking that it sounded like the name of some fashion magazine. 

On his last day of work, Derek handed in his ID and dropped off his keys then grabbed his last paycheck. The very next day his cellphone decided to sing, ping, ding and ring about every five minutes. People he knew from college, most he does not really call 'friends', are anxious to return to school. He had texted Isaac and Boyd telling them to meet him outside the athletic building first thing Monday morning. 

Tom, an acquaintance he barely knew, text him five times in the last nintey minutes. Derek had not heard from him over the entire summer. 

“I mssd u mch. wanna c u soon.” The message had a gif attached which was of a small kitten in a balloon that popped and turned into a glowing heart. 

“What in the blazing Fuck?!” Derek voiced aloud to himself. That was a bit bizarre but he brushed it off thinking Tom was just being stupid. Something felt 'OFF' about it so he decided not to text Tom back. It seemed odd that he was contacting him now after not hearing a peep from him over the summer. He and his fiance' most likely got wrapped up in their own personal lives. Derek has been packed for over a week now and is becoming more impatient about returning to school. He had a varying list of things he wanted to accomplish this year. Besides that, his mother had told him to keep himelf open to new experiences and new people. She encouraged him but did not overly push him to try and see if he can find his mate. She just smiled at him not offering much more than that. Derek took this as his mother asking him to run out and get married soon so they could increase their numbers and strengthen their pack and she could have more grandchildren. 

This was a kick in the nuts for which he was not prepared. He is aware of his future Alpha responsibilities !! So his mother must mean he needs to find a female partner and provide her with grandchildren [at his earliest convenience]. The thought of being with a female after the entire Kate-experience truly nauseates him. She had left a very bad taste in his mouth. That aside though, Derek is fully aware that he and his wolf prefer the male of the species. With everything else that is going on, now he will have to show his mother he can rise above his primal urges and desires. His mother has always told him that no matter what happens in life, she most of all wants her children to be happy. How in the world is he going to find happiness if he can not find his mate who is relatively certain will be a male. Taking it in stride, he decided that he will try to be as happy as he can be with a female for a partner.

This was nothing really new though. In his junior year in high school, he had already resigned himself to a female partner and subsequently met Kate. She was beautiful, athletic and had a very firm masculine demeanor and personality; he thought maybe this could work out. They dated about 6 months with Derek holding back as much sexual contact as he could. She became angry and hateful towards him at times but she eventually accepted Derek's slow pace in favor of concentrating more on the specifics of his family. His parents reluctantly gave him permission to discuss the topic of werewolves with her. He came to find out that she already knew of their existence and also knew his family was one of the largest and most powerful packs in the country. He remembers his parents as they shifted to beta form when he told them what Kate said. Less than 36 hours later, they became fully aware of their vulnerability and what Kate was capable of. 

The Hale house fire occurred resulting in his father and two uncles dying and one hunter's family celebrating the achievement of their oldest daugher, Kate. The hunters had moved out of town 2 weeks before the fire. Kate vanished and they were never heard from again. Sole guilt and responsibility for the fire was placed on Derek by himself. Not a single family member ever blamed Derek for the accident. His mother, brother and sisters have told him umpteen times that he is in no way to blame. He would prefer not to think of the past but he now has the ability to talk about it with getting emotionally devastated. He is only now, two years later, able to see that they might be right. He even had a great conversation with his mother before she left for Seattle. But recently when trying to discuss things with his mother, she had been either away or preoccupied. 

Even now, Mrs. Hale had been back from Seattle for almost 3 weeks. Still, she was tending Alpha business for her region that she needed to catch up on. Visiting her best friend Sandra had been more emotionally draining than he thinks she was prepared for. Sandra’s husband eventually succumbed to cancer. He had wanted to die peacefully at home so Talia and Sandra rotated around the clock to help take his pain away. 

After the funeral, Talia returned home and was visibly shaken when Derek picked his mom up at Pittsburgh International Airport. The feelings of despair and sorrow laid heavily in the air. The feelings dissipated after a few weeks and Talia was herself and in good spirits but was more edgy. She has a more determined outlook for the Hale pack and Derek was going to be a big part of it. She knew he had sports camp and school to get back to but this would take priority. Family first.

00000000000------------------------------------------0000000000000-------------------------------00000000000000000000

Sports training camp begins two weeks before school starts. With the werewolf business that needed addressed, Derek wanted to see his mom before driving back to school but it just couldn't be done with how busy she was. Derek’s drive in the early morning hours was plagued with fog and heavy mist. It was still pitch black outside when he dumped his belongings off at the townhouse when he finds Liam and Wendy in the kitchen snuggling and joking over some coffee. He makes a point of interrupting the romantic idiots who are seated in the center island of the kitchen while he grabs his favorite mug and steals some coffee. 

“What the hell are you two even doing up this early? Why don’t you take this display into your bedroom where it belongs? You are starting to gross me out. I have not had breakfast yet.” he complains.

“Well hello, good morning, welcome back and fuck you too, stranger.” Wendy just winks at him. Liam chimes in. “Hey, mom told me about your intense but ... hmmm. what is the word... uhm... LONELY summer you had so, don’t take it out on us.” as he pushes some long gold hair off Wendy’s shoulder.

“Oh Really now? What else did mom say?" he holds up his hands in surrender, "Wait, you know what? Forget about it. I am not in the mood to hear that now. You know, being my older brother, you are supposed to set a precedent for me. I don’t want to have to remember seeing these intimate things in the kitchen like this. (Waving his hands around in their direction) It’s totally embarrassing.” He tries to get one in on Liam. ”You have already scarred me when I was younger with how you picked your nose with that very same finger that is in Wendy’s hair.”

Wendy is practically spitting her coffee out. Liam comes right back. “Yeah well, at least my “archeological findings” did not end up being appetizers in between meals.” Derek’s jaw drops, eyes bug out and he stands there mortified. Wendy proceeds to spray java into the air settling on kitchen counters and on Liam’s frowning face and his white cotton robe. Derek turns laughing and retreats but does not say a word until he is closing the door behind him to leave. 

“You are such a loser Liam. Wendy, I know you can do so much better.” He smiles back at them with a finger jammed up his nostril. “I’ll text you later.” He hears them cackling when he finally leaves. 

\------------------========================-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=====------------------------============

Derek’s college campus job is as the sports trainer for the Pitt athletic teams. There are two other trainers, Isaac and Boyd. [yes, all werewolves!!] They are meeting Derek outside the stadium doors around 7am. New freshman and returning upper classmen athletes should be waiting for Coach Finstock to arrive and officially open the athletic building.

At 6:15 am, Derek sits in his car and waits for Admissions to open. “Only 15 more minutes.” He mumbles to himself. Watching early morning Pittsburgh activity is almost a past time for him. He appreciates the robins looking for a slimy breakfast in the dewy grass as the sky becomes shades of light blue and orange, the PAT buses hum by as they pick up local residents headed toward an unknown destination and the bustle of activity as local businesses turn on their lights to start a new work day. He eventually gets his yearly parking pass from Admissions then makes his way to the athletic building. But not until he grabs some more coffee from the Cathedral Cafe'. Yes, he thinks he has an addiction.

A cluster of new and returning students are standing around waiting for the coach. Derek starts to put up his car window when he catches an intoxicating and exotic smell that just turned his male hormones to the "on" position. "Oh my god, What in the ...?". Derek slowly gets out of the car and continues breathing in as much as he can. The scent is made up of many different things. He can smell lemon grass, sage, fresh granny smith apples... and it seems to be getting stronger. The only people around are the athletes waiting for their coach. So, Derek remotes his black Camaro with a distant beep and he hesitantly makes his way over with his nostrils flaring while he indulges in the scent. Well, he can not stand around with the players trying to sniff everyone so he will reel it back some and try and put the scent in the back of his mind. 

He continues to make his way over as he is scanning the new students and some old acquaintances. He then suddenly stops in his tracks and sees someone else who went by the Cathedral Café also to pick up some coffee. And damn he is cute !! He is usually shy but when he puts on his big shoes as the athletic trainer, there comes a bit of courage and determination that can come in handy even in personal situations. From a distance, they see each others cup and raise it to the air in cheers and a hello. Then Derek quickly gives a huge smile to continue acknowledging the other player who has a Cathedral Café mug also.

Derek is no more than 15 feet from cute-guy as he continues to walk and the scent becomes so intense. What does he get in return, a gorgeous smile, eyebrows raised in happy surprise and two of the most beautifully whiskey-brown colored eyes he has ever seen. He feels shivers run through his body and his heart skips a beat and the scent gets even more potent the closer he is getting to the crowd. This cute player with the coffee cup has caught his eye and stirred something inside of him. His wolf is howling like mad. It does put a smile on his face because this feeling has not happened in years.

While they are both eye fucking each other, Dereks view of focus is replaced by someone else rushing toward him. It is Tom and he has a shitty evil grin on his face. “Derek. Where the hell you been man? You’re twenty minutes late. It’s freezing out here and we are waiting for someone to open up the building.” You would never have believed this is who sent a text with an exploding kitten.{BIG THANKS TO ZAINCLAW WHO MAKES GREAT GIFS}

Derek is a little pissy because he disrupted his flirting. “Dude, you are obstructing my view." Tom continues to block his view so he gives in, "Why would I be on time? I thought you knew me better than that. Plus, you can call me “Mr. Hale” since I did become head trainer." Derek makes an awful face as he gets a wiff of Tom, "Holy shit dude, when in the hell did you start smoking? You smell like a fucking ashtray.” Tom tilts his head and just stares not saying a word so Derek retorts uncomfortably. “So dude, if the first words out of your mouth are whining complaints then I assume your summer sucked.” 

Derek feels Tom's uncomfortable stare but then Tom snaps out of his gaze and slyly winks, “Well, you could say that. “Sucked” is an apt description. Do you want to hear how bad it, ... "Sucked"!!?” 

“Hey, Look. First of all. When we get inside of the athletic building, take a fucken shower. And Tom, I am not playing these games with you dude, First of all I don't really have the time and honestly, I have no idea what your personal life is like and I would really like to keep it that way.… So just shut it !! Do not even open your mouth.” Derek begins to move so he can take another look at what caught his interest earlier but Tom just meets him with his move. 

“Aw, come on dude. You’re my buddy; you are supposed to be all ears for my unsavory acts and sexual escapades.” Then he asks. “Hey, you go both ways right? I mean, it is cool if you do. I even begin to tell you how much cock I got over the summer.”

“Dude, come on now. I asked you rather politely not to share. What about your so called fiance', Rachel? You know, your girlfriend for the past three years? Does she have any idea about what you have been up to?”

“Who said anything about Rachel? We split up at the beginning of the summer. She was acting all weird and shit so I just ended it. Why do women have to get all fucking overly emotional and turn into bitches when they catch us cheating?” Then he proudly affirms. “See, that’s why I like the menz. Besides, now that she isn’t around anymore, that gives me more time to focus on you.” 

Derek stopped, knowing exactly how he was to take those last statements. “Uh, yeah. You know what Tom? You do not need to be focusing on me." he just got the heebee jeebees. First time for everything. Derek is wondering now about his other friend Rachel. Before he leaves, he had to ask, "What did you mean that Rachel isn’t around anymore? Did she transfer to another school?”

Before he can say another word, a huge crack of thunder roars right above them, clouds quickly coalesce and it starts to rain heavily. Derek catches Toms gaze and he is starting to look concerned because the scent that is coming off of him is something totally unknown to him. It can not be good because it makes Derek anxious and uneasy. Tom blinks quickly and Derek swears that both of his eyes were empty black holes for a split second. All the players are grabbing their belongings because coach just opened the doors and everyone is rushing inside. Derek just waits a second as he hears a very disturbing laugh erupt from Tom but it ends abruptly. He breaks away and runs in with the rest of the team. Derek does not know what to make of it but he doesn’t like it.

Once everyone is inside, the equipment managers are handing out jerseys, padding and other equipment to the players. Coach of course, has a few things to say also. “Get your asses in gear ladies. No pussy footing around. Get dressed and out on the field. I don't care if it is raining. We’ll start with five laps around the track. Don’t let me hear any moaning or bitching.” Then he adds. ”Don’t think I won’t know if you did all five laps or not. I have eyes behind my head. That goes especially for you Greenburg, you sneaky little bastard!” There is low toned moaning and whispered obscenities but the coach takes it in stride making his way outside for roll call. 

The rain stopped and the sun made itself known and it takes no time to work up a sweat. It is going to be a sweltering day in the 'burgh. Boyd and Isaac finally show up late and they all exchange welcome backs and small talk while the players head off to the field. The teams PA [Physician Assistant] begins physical exams mid-morning. After the exam, each player is to report to the training room to have an electronic medical record generated by one of the trainers. 

Throughout the morning, small groups of the team are released from the field as they are called in for their physicals. Derek is frowning at the computer monitor. The new software program for their medical records is anything but user friendly. Boyd and Isaac, who both seem to have gotten a handle on the program, are just starting with two freshman players. Maybe it is just Derek who is fucked when it comes to computers. 

While figuring out how to save information in the program, Derek’s wolf shows up, front and center. There is that incredible smell again. Now it is mixed with cool country air, a bit of evergreens and some fresh cut grass. The flavor of apples, pumpkin and cinnamon gently seep into the scent of newly washed denim. An enticing musky masculine aroma pungently lies on top of it all. Derek's pupils are blown and he is smelling and salivating almost unconrtollably. He tilts his head so he can smell better and notices his own firm sexual arousal. Oops. He becomes unhinged with the strong sexual urge of want and desire. Derek has got to find out where this is coming from.

Then, he begins to feel like he’s being watched. His heart starts to race, his breathing becomes erratic and his shorts are tighter and straining to contain the contents swelling up behind the zipper. He has also begun to leak precum and it is not a small amount. There is a large wet spot on the front of his shorts. He looks over his shoulder to find gorgeous big, brown eyes with thick lashes looking back at him. Derek is a bit dizzy and he knows he has found the origin of the scent. He can not help but notice the warm yet innocent smile that is directed back at him. Derek is awestruck.

“Uhm, hey there, Hi. I just finished my physical and I think I report here before going back out on the field. I mean, that is what I am supposed to do, right? Is this where I am supposed to be?” Derek doesn’t respond because he is frozen still and caught up in his current situation. “Hey, weren’t you the guy holding up the Cathedral Café mug this morning?” Still no response from Derek and seconds are passing by. Cute-mug-guy just starts to look at him oddly,“You know what? I must’ve took a wrong turn or maybe I am supposed to be in another room or something. The sign outside the door says ‘training room’. I imagine it’s easy to get lost in a building this size. Yeah, I am sure people get lost in here all the time. Sorry, I don’t mean to ramble or be a pain in the ass but honestly, I have no idea where I’m going most of the time. My best friend Scott says that…” he is finally interrupted. 

“OK! Ok!! Yes! This is where you need to be; you got the right place.” Just to gain some control over the situation and Derek feels like panicing. Derek decides to try and impress this young man and unfortunately, falls into dick-mode. He displays his personal arrogance by saying, “I am Mr. Hale, the head athletic trainer for this university. Please, if you don’t mind, just sit down on this bench and give me a few seconds.” Derek waves him over. Cute-guy is not impressed and Derek can see it by the look on his face. He needs a new approach. 

Slipping into his safe professional-mode, “Well, thank you. Let me just get some medical information from you.” Holding his chin, he turns back to the monitor. “That is … if I can figure out how to work this damn thing.”

Cute-guy is looking over his shoulder, “Oh hey, here let me help you. You just…” He reaches around him placing his hand right on top of Dereks where he is gripping the computer mouse. He is guided through a couple clicks until Derek has a pretty good idea of what he is doing. Derek feels Cute-guys chin near his shoulder and he turns and says. “Thanks for your help." He can not help but lean in and sniff, "You smell really good.” Derek and Cute-guy lock eyes for about five seconds and then Derek’s personal space is given back to him as the player steps back and takes a seat on the exam table. Derek realizes he blurted out that last comment but tries to ignore the fact that he said it.

“Uh, yeah; Thanks for the compliment, I think. I am Stiles by the way. Stiliniski is the last name. You just looked like you could use a little help with the computer so...", he trails off timidly.  


“I… appreciate it. Uhm, let’s get started.” Derek is noticeably flustered. Boyd and Isaac are watching the two out of the corners of their eyes. Derek starts fumbling and now, it is plain as day. They can see the cars derailing from the track and Derek is going to be in a fucking train wreck. It does eventually end up being a disaster for the two. Derek returns to dick-mode and walks around arrogant as he generates Stiles’ electronic medical record. He displays his authority by turning to Stiles and ordering him to return to practice. Stiles just gives him and odd look and then thanks Boyd and Isaac for being so nice. He does not say a word to Derek. 

The room is vacant, not a single soul present but the three trainers and the silence in the room is deafening. You can hear the paint cracking and peeling off the cement walls. The other two trainers are just staring at Derek in disbelief. He drops his shoulders and shrugs giving them a confused look. “What? Why are you two looking at me like that?” 

“Come on, really Derek?” Boyd says giving him a sad and disappointed face. “I mean, seriously man, what the fuck? Are you that thick that we really need to spell this shit out for you? Because what you just did to that Stilinski guy, was totally ASSININE !!” Derek is taken back by Boyds use of cuss words because he never cusses. Actually, he usually does not say much at all. Today, of course, being the exception.

“Boyd, what are you even talking about?" Derek is playing stupid but they know he is just being evasive. "So, yes, Let us say that I am thick. Now, spell it out. I was being completely professional to him.”

Isaac stares hard at him because he just does not have the strength to roll his eyes at Derek. “Dude, what in the hell are you even talking about? That is what you call professionalism? I don't think so. That was called "acting like a dick"? You are going to need to work on that there buddy because your professionalism sucks." Then Isaac's eyes bug out of his head because he remember the worst part of all this, "And, fucking Hello!! I thought the blatant ogling back and forth and eye-fucking between you two was pretty damn obvious. If there were any more sparks flying between you two, this place would have burned down. So, what is the deal McNeal?” Both men stand firmly and cross their arms, each raise up an eyebrow and continue waiting for some type of explanation. Derek ducks his head and blushes ever so slightly.

“No, no, no. There is no need for that look. You two are reading into things and imaging stuff that isn't there.” Then he realizes that they can hear his distorted version of the truth.(AKA a LIE) and then Derek gets a little abrasive. “Besides, maybe you two should be concentrating on getting the rest of these players taken care of instead of listening in on my conversations.” 

Derek peeks out into the locker room and looks around. He yells at two players who just came in from outside, “You two!! Get the hell over here!” When they are both standing before him he says, “Do you see these two men with the blank stares on their faces? They obviously have no work to do? Well, they will help you finish up with your physical exam requirements.“ He quickly turns to face his two friends.

“And you two!” He bounces his eyes and a pointed finger between them, “Let us get some work out of you before I end up firing both of you.” Derek decides to take a break and heads out to the field. “I will be back in 15 minutes. See to it that you don’t kill anyone in the meantime.” The two freshman stare at each other and gasp in fear.  


As he leaves, he can hear Boyd and Isaac trying not to laugh. They may think that Derek was more than a little hot and bothered by Stiles but they know that Derek will end up blaming it on the scorching, Pittsburgh heat.


	4. OLD INJURY

The first day of practice seems excedingly long and painful for all involved. Goodo think, everyone checkout out fine on their physical exams. The three trainers were busy most of the day finishing medical records, tallying inventory, restocking the training room, testing all the medical equipment and cleaning up the training room from floor to ceiling. The brown-bag lunch for the players was twenty minutes of inhaling food and gulping fluids. Then, it was back out to the field in the scortching afternoon sun. 

When practice ended there were surprisingly no injuries nor a need for medical attention. Derek counted that as a win but it made the day drag. The exhausted players returned for equipment check and hot soothing showers. Most either went back home or to the main hall cafeteria for dinner. Steam carries the essence of clean soap, fruity shampoo and spicey cologne thoughout the locker room where it permeates the air. Isaac comes bolting through the locker room and practically falls into the training room as he rushes in looking for Derek.

“Hey Derek, there are only a few players left. Boyd and I have to be at a dorm meeting. One of the players is specifically asking for a “Mr. Hale”. I told him you were still here and to hurry up or he’ll miss you.” Derek is flipping through his new physiology textbook. He nods in confirmation while sitting back in his chair wearing shorts showing his muscular and hairy legs as they are propped up on one of the exam tables. He does not look up but waves them both off good-bye. Derek is now by himself and all the players have left for the most part and then a distinct musky aroma seeps into the training room and catches Derek’s attention. His head snaps up immediately as he looks at the training room door and seconds later, Stiles appears in the door frame.

Stiles catches his eye and locks eyes for a second too long. Derek excitedly fumbles up off the chair as he closes his book. God, he could follow that scent with his eyes closed and it would lead him directly to his handsome knocking visitor. What happens next? Well, why he does it, he does not know. Maybe he is too afraid to actually be himself in front of Stiles. So, he hides behind his trainer persona, ”Mr. Stilinksi. Is there something I can do for you?”

“Yeah Mr. Hale, I was wondering if you had a spare second or two to look at something for me.” pointing to his right knee. He stands outside the training room with wide questioning eyes and an innocent look. That perfect inviting smile and beautiful pouty lips turns Derek into a bumbling idiot. “Okay, ah... sure. Come on in ... and make yourself comfortable.” 

Waving his hand he drops the heavy book on his foot, "Owww, DAMNIT!!", then he leans down to pick up the book and hits his forehead on the exam table, "Ahh, SHIT !!", and then he stands up too quickly and gets dizzy and loses his balance causing him to almost fall into the whirlpool. Purposely ignoring his own antics and trying to keep his professionalism, he adds. “Sorry, about that Mr. Stilinski, now do we need confidentiality or privacy? I can close the door if you would like.”

“No, no, it’s nothing like that." Stiles snickers while looking over Derek, "Are you ok? You are bleeding where you hit your head.” He watches Derek wipe the cut and witnesses the wound mending itself instantly. Stiles looks at him befuddled because he has never seen anything like that before. Derek plays it off and tells him he has good genes and heals really well which Stiles is not buying.

Stiles continues, “ah, yeah. I forgot to mention earlier that I got injured over this past summer. The orthopedic surgeon said I bruised one of the ligaments on the side of my knee. It started acting up a bit during practice and I was wondering if you could take a quick look at it?”

“Sure, let me see what I can do.” Stiles’ sits lifting his shorts up his thigh a bit, pushes up his practice uniform and pads and points to the swollen and tender area in question. Derek has a litany of words to describe how he appreciates Stiles’ hands; masculine, strong, long, adept, hairy, sexy, and arousing; the list goes on. He readily concedes to a profound hand kink.

“Sorry for being all sweaty and dirty.” Stiles’ apologizes. “Most of the pain’s right here. It’s not bad. I just don’t want it getting worse.” Derek examines the injured leg while Stiles continues, “My best bud thinks I’m turning into a health nut because of how I started paying more attention to my body. But, if I could live off of pizza for the rest of my life; that would not be a … Owww! Damn.” He winces as Derek applies more pressure to the side of his knee and moves he leg around.

“You have fluid in your joint and it feels like you have a strain. Wrapping your knee for support daily should help; definitely before practice or a game. Let me get you some pain medication for now and I’ll grab a couple wraps for you to keep. You can put them on in the evening hours after practice. Do you have any allergies to medications?” Stiles’ shakes his head.

“Here, apply this ice pack for the time being. I’ll be back in a second.” While giving him the ice pack, Derek’s hand brushes over Stiles soft but strong hands. Both are flushing and the scent of attraction and desire starts to melt off of Stiles mixing with his original scent. Derek excuses himself and leaves the room.

Derek strides to his office and falls back against the door closing it. The scent of Stiles is overpowering and he is having problems holding it together. His wolf is aching for more and he is starting to feel a bit overwhelmed when he feels his beta form trying to express itself. His control is hedging and this can potentially be dangerous. It takes a few minutes but he gains control but the strong urge to be with Stiles and claim him in every way possible remains.

Derek has never lost control of his wolf and like, What the hell is going on? Something beneath his skin and inside his chest is stirring. Until he can find out what it is, he will maintain control. He heads back to the training room (Stiles).

“Sorry I took so long Mr. Stilinski; it took me awhile to find the Motrin. Let me show you how to wrap your knee and then you can be on your way.” Derek lifts Stiles leg quite easily with his werewolf strength and places it into a bending position. He takes his time to appreciate the definition of his muscular legs as well as the fair amount of hair that travels from his ankle to the upper thigh. It gradually disappears underneath his practice gear.

“Mr. Hale? (ten seconds later) Mr. Hale?” He nudges him when he gets no response from the trainer. “Excuse me but is there something wrong?” stunned, Derek is torn away from appreciating the beauty that is right before him. Stiles’ almost positive that he saw the man’s eyes glow red for a split second. Now there is even a more questioning look on his face. 

“No. Sorry, I’m fine.” He finishes wrapping the knee and finally looks up to Stiles, “Is there anything else I can help you with today Mr. Stiliniski?” 

“No. Thank you. I appreciate it.” He gathers his belongings and prepares to leave, when he gets up the courage he didn’t realize he had. And he hopes he isn’t misreading any signals so he looks at Derek, “Hey, would you be interested in helping me taste test around the local coffee houses?” hope races across his face.  
“Taste testing? You did say taste testing? Right?” Derek smugly continues, “Well, I already happen to know where you can get the perfect cup of coffee?”

Stiles twists his face. “I hope you’re not talking about that Cathedral Cafe'é liquid mud. Like. … Ewww. That had to be one of the worst cups of coffee I have had recently. Plus, maybe we need to give your taste buds a workout. If you thought that was good coffee then we have our work cut out for us.” Stiles is beaming with a smile.

“Really now? Let me assure you Mr. Stilinski that I have excellent taste buds. Trust me, my mouth knows what it likes.” The eye fucking contest has begun. Derek’s heart is about to burst out of his chest and he can definitely appreciate Stiles heart hammering away. “Since I already know where the best coffee is and no, it isn’t the Cathedral Café, what do I get out of this?” Stiles slinks just a little bit closer to Derek.

“Well, Mr. Hale. First, you get to be in the awesome presence of me. Second, we get to work out those taste buds and we might need to work on that tongue of yours while we’re at it” Stiles just continues because he is on the roll despite the glowing redness of his face and his erratic heart rate. “Third, you can get a nice brisk walk and some exercise out of it and last but not least, you get to be in the awesome presence of me. Wait, did I say that already?”

He quickly adds. “If that weren't enough, to make it more exciting, even though I don’t see how that could be possible, we can flip a coin every time we go and whoever gets heads, has to pay for the others coffee.”

Derek grabs his chin to think about this offer. “Wow, that sounds mighty tempting. I might just have to sign up for it, Mr. Stilinski. So, when do you propose we hit our first coffee house?”

“We can start off first thing tomorrow morning right before practice. Here, give me your phone and I will text myself and then text you back so we both have each other’s cell numbers.” Derek can’t help but beam as he rushes over to grab his phone. 15 seconds later, the text is sent. Stiles saves the number. “I got you! And alright already, could you please call me ‘Stiles’? That is my dad who is Mr. Stiliniski.” 

“Well, if I have to call you Stiles, then you have to call me ‘Derek’. It’s only fair Stiles.” And Stiles agrees, “Yes Derek, it is only fair.” There is no winner. It’s a dead heat in the eye fucking contest; both looking away at the exact same time. “So, I’ll text you later then.”

Derek can’t help but take in the view as Stiles leaves. He just stands there for a few minutes after he’ s left and savors his musky scent as it slowly dissipates. Derek can’t believe how elated he feels from the past 30 minutes with Stiles. This is either the beginning of the end or the end of the beginning.


	5. BIGOTRY IS ALIVE AND WELL

The Oakland area of Pittsburgh is quaint and surreal in the early morning hours. The Cathedral of Learning is a 42 story gothic towering structure that welcomes the students into her lecture rooms. It's coffee shop is the first place Stiles wants to meet. He's willing to give this place another chance. The Cathedral Café provides them with today’s morning caffeine dose. At the stone entrance, Derek finds Stiles rubbing the sleep from his eyes and trying to read something posted on the window of the café door. Something about a new shop that opened up in Beacon Heights which provides a variety of goodies.  


Derek walks up quietly behind Stiles and peers over his shoulder while squeesing both of his upper arms from behind. Derek can't help himself, the need to touch and be near Stiles is like an unquenchable thirst. “Well, look who is waiting for someone else just so they can have coffee together. Are you meeting anyone in particular or maybe you're here for a ‘coffee date’ or something?”  


Stiles turns to face Derek with the last bite of a pop tart in his mouth, “Oh, hey Derek, what’s up? Like, good morning and all that shit.” He then realizes what he heard. 

“A Coffee date? I don’t’ have a clue what you're talking about. My goal for being here is to taste test java script in the different coffee houses of this city. I need to find the best brew so I know where to get my fix. If you happen to be here, then it's just your good luck.” He says playfully.  


“You know what Stiles, ... Stiles is it? Let's experience some roasted liquid caffeine.” Stiles’ nods and holds the door open for him and he walks through. “Okay then Stiles, let me buy you your first cup of coffee; being all new to Pittsburgh and everything. I suggest the breakfast blend dark roast.”  


Coffee is bought and served to Stiles who smiles and sips to show his appreciation. Derek notices that Stiles’ takes his coffee with cream, two sugars and a pinch of cinnamon. Stiles notices Derek likes his black with three sugars. Leaving the Cafe', Derek points out some of the best kept secrets in the Oakland area as they make it to the training room where other players are gathering for the second day of practice. They bump shoulders smiling at each other as they reluctantly go their separate ways.  


Coach is in rare form today. “Okay. Get those damn smiles off your faces. I want to see eagerness, determination and grit.“ His tirade begins with promises that he’ll separate the men from the boys and work them into the ground; they will be begging for mercy before the end of the week.  


While daydreaming about his coffe date, Derek stepped out for a few minutes to go to the equipment room when he noticed all the players must be on the field. Whe he gets back to the training room, Boyd is updating some information on a player’s medical record and Isaac is standing near the doorway looking up at the school calendar when Derek comes in and asks. “Where the hell is everyone? Are they already on the field?”  


Isaac replies. “Dude, we’ve been here the past 25 minutes trying to get these guys taken care of and on the field. Coach was screaming and grabbing rolls of tape and throwing them at the players and calling them deadbeats, all because nobody could find you. So, where the hell did you disappear to?” Boyd gives Derek the same questioning eyebrow Isaac does.  


“Busy in the back doing your job.” He retorts snidely but with a smile. He blurts out, “So, did Stiles come in to get his knee wrapped?”  


A suspect look is shared between Boyd and Isaac with Boyd just saying. “Isaac? Dude, you’re going to owe me, big time. Look at that whipped face on him and those puppy dog eyes. I’m telling you, he’s got it bad.” Derek blinks, he is obviously missing something.  


“We’ll see. It’s much too early for me to concede defeat.” Isaac states then looks at Derek “So what the hell man? Are you taking on personal clientele now?” his eyebrows fly up and hit the ceiling lights. “Yes, your man of interest was in here and yes, he was looking for you. You weren't around so I did his wrapping.” Derek feels a growl erupt low in his gut and then sulks. His body language is showing the disappointment he feels.  


Boyd exclaims, “OH hey, he did say that you should come out and watch him during practice. He had the stupidest grin on his face and was all giddy." Boyd goes to stand next to Derek while crossing his arms and intently looking at him, "So, yeah, what’s that all about?”  


Derek doesn’t give into the teasing of his friends, “If we have some time later, we can all go out and watch them on the field.”  


Not ten minutes later, Tom comes in the training room specifically looking for Derek. Isaac doesn’t particularly like this guy and he really can’t nail down why. He picks up the intercom and tells Derek to come up front while giving the player disparaging looks. Tom shoots back a set of “fuck you” eyes. The animosity between the two is palpable. As Derek enters the room, Boyd and Derek finish what they are doing and retreat to the back of the stadium to sort through a shipment. Tom shakes his head at the both of them in disgust.  


“Derek, what’s wrong with that skinny shit of a trainer of yours? He keeps giving me nasty looks. If he keeps it up, I’ll be more than happy to put a nasty look on his face permanently.”  


“Tom, just leave Isaac alone. He’s completely harmless. Boyd and he are great trainers and even better people. Whatever you saw, I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything.” He pleads then asks. “So, what the hell are you doing in here? Did you hurt yourself or did you just come in here to bitch?”  


“I bashed my finger and I wanted you to look at it. Hopefully, it’s not broken. If it’s broke, I'm totally fucked.” says Tom. Derek guides him down and begins to examine his arm, hand, wrist and then individual digits.  


Derek smells a hint of something sour and burnt in the air and then Tom speaks, “Hey, can I ask you something? I was wondering. Have you noticed anything unusual or odd about some of the new players?” He’s squinting at him trying to see what his response will be. Derek looks at him bewildered but then Tom says, “I think some of them are a little light on their feet, if you know what mean. There’s one guy out there … I just want to run him into the ground ever opportunity I get. Those types of people shouldn’t even be playing sports. It’s a disgrace to the sport.”  


Derek stops his exam because he's never heard Tom say anything so hateful before. Maybe he’s finally showing his true colors. Looking back, he only knows him from a class they shared together last year, getting drunk a couple times at a Frat party and then through athletics. Keeping a cautious eye on him, Derek decides to speak up as he resumes his exam.  


“You sound like a bigot, you know that? Do you have any idea how many talented professional athletes have come out the past few years? Like tons. I never thought of you as the prejudice type.” Tom's mouth drops. He doesn’t expect that response.  


“Well, it’s just … fucking gross. Totally unnatural. Why are they even playing sports? Leave the sports to the men, you know?” Tom replies.  


Derek is getting more offended by the second and begins holding Toms injured finger firmer. “Tom, where's all this coming from? You sound like a total douchebag.” He's deadpanning him and says, “You know, my uncle Peter was gay and he had a husband. I lost both of them and my father in an accident. I’m no expert in romance but Peter and Sam had one of the most beautiful loving relationships that I ever have been witness to. Maybe you should really think about what you’re saying before you open your mouth and say something you might regret. And, by the way, as far as sports go, my uncle was state champ of the wrestling team in college. That’s actually how they both met. I can’t begin to tell you what I wouldn't give to see them all again. ”  


“See, that’s what I mean. They’re all pervs. I don’t want any of them near me on the field. They should just stick to sewing, cooking, dressing like women, antiquing and having lap dogs. I’m sure your Uncle Peter was just confused and didn’t know how to fend off the faggots.” Ok, now Derek’s wolf is beyond pissed. You don’t offend anyone in his family, human or wolf; especially the deceased.  


Derek wrenches Tom’s finger “Ouch, What the fuck man?” Derek moves closer while applying steady pressure on his injured finger. “Ok, that’s just about enough out of you. My uncle was one of the most, well-respected and educated men I’ve ever had the pleasure to know. He was loved by everyone. He was with Sam his husband, for 21 years." Derek's voice cracks but he gets it out and a bit louder than he wanted, "So, don’t fucking sit there and tell me he was ignorant and didn’t know what he was feeling”.

He wants some type of reaction from Tom, “Hell, you can’t even keep your tiny dick in your pants over the summer while taking a break from your girlfriend.” He releases Tom’s finger and hand. “That finger of yours isn't broken but if you stay in here any longer, I can’t guarantee that I won’t break it myself. Now why don’t you take you and your ignorant ass opinions, and get the hell out of my training room.”  


Tom is now ready to play the game. So he makes his move. He curls his leg around Derek’s hind legs and flexes causing him to stumble forward falling into his hands first into Tom's chest. Derek looks at Tom's eyes and he sees something there. Something he doesn't like. He's confused at first and then he can finally smell it under the stench of arrogance and indignation. The faint but every increasingly smell of arousal coming off of Tom.

Leaning forward and resting his sweaty cheek against Derek’s, Tom breathes into his ear. “Come on Derek. You and me? How about it? We just keep it on the downlow. My hobbies are fucking and getting fucked.”  


Derek can’t move he’s so mortified. Tom reaches around Derek’s waist bringing him even closer and in a normal tone. “You want to? I know you want to. I could give you the best blow …” and before he can finish, there comes a voice.  


“Oh man, I… I’m so sorry dudes. I can …you know, come back at a later time after you… whatever.” Stiles embarrassingly blurts out. Derek and Tom turn toward him while still in each other’s personal space. Stiles had heard them and Derek can see and smell the disbelief and hurt. He is visibly upset.  


How did Derek even get in this position? He needs to show Stiles that this isn’t what he thinks it is. Derek can’t get away from Tom fast enough. Tom is wearing the shittiest grin on his face and he says, “No, ah, come on in Stilinski!” He points at Stiles while looking at Derek, “this is that little fucker I was telling you about on the field.”  


Derek pushes Tom off the exam table and says “Tom here was actually getting the fuck out of my sight. Weren’t you Tom?” Tom slides slowly past Derek’s back, touching his shoulders and grinding against his rear. Derek hears a sad whimper come from Stiles.  


“Sure Derek, whatever you say. My offer still stands. I’ll text you later.” He smacks Derek’s ass and casts Stiles an evil glare as he leaves.  


Derek is fuming mad. He slams his hands down hard on the table effectively breaking two of the legs. “Shit.” His deep frown can’t hide his monumental embarrassment. “Stiles, that… that wasn’t what you thought. I mean not like at all. Tom was just…” He’s cut off.  


Derek stops speaking and just looks up from the table looking almost clueless. But, he sees the betrayal and hurt on Stiles' face.

“Hey man, that is ... none of my business. I just...” Stiles voice cracks making it difficult to get his words out. He has a devastated look on his face. Finally the anger that has been bubbling up through his skin erupts. 

“I thought …I thought that. You know this thing …between us?” His mouth is dry and his neck muscles tighten. “I guess you made me out to be the fool, didn’t you? As of right now Mr. Hale, you mean absolutely nothing to me. Do you hear me? Nothing.” before Derek can even think of responding Stiles’ runs out to practice  


‘Fuck, fuckity fuck, fuck.’ Derek doesn’t know what to do. How is it that the man he wants to flirt with and be friends with is the one running away? Now he remembers why he doesn’t have a lot of friends let alone even date. Everything just gets messy. He has to get Stiles to understand and fix this and fast. But right now, it's just too much. He has to get the hell out of here.  


Derek gets Isaac and Boyd to cover for him throughout the rest of practice. He gets to his car and drives home. He’ll text Stiles later. Hopefully even phone him tonight so he can clear things up.  


Nope, that’s not happening. The evening ends up being a bust. Derek texts and calls Stiles a ton of times. There’s no response back. Liam notices Derek moping but he doesn’t say anything that evening. Liam knows that look and he decides not to have the talk he needs to have with his brother. His mother said it was imperative that he have the talk very soon. Liam will let Derek have some peace of mind tonight. Tomorrow should be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing about violence, bigotry or harm but it seems to come so easily. shame on me. angst is a double edged sword... love it and hate it.


	6. HOW STILES SEES IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a review of events but from Stiles perspective and thoughts. OMG

Having met Derek for coffee this morning, Stiles thought nothing was going to ruin this day. But here, back on Earth, everything actually went to shit after his 'coffee date?'. if you want to call it that. 

He thinks that Coach Finstock has it out not just for him, but every freshman player. Camp is nothing short of pure physical torture and to test a player's emotional endurance. Despite the knee wrapping, he got hit in the knee and it fucking hurts. Stiles knows his on field confrontation with a certain asshole, might have been deliberate. This thought infuriates him as he goes over it in his mind for the 24th time. (maybe 25th, he lost count)

About 20 minutes earlier, he had been separated from the rest of the team by Asshole-Tom who came up to him when they were a fairly good distance downfield and away from the other players. He had been nagging at Stiles all morning and it seemed he wanted start something with Stiles by antagonizing him even more. Tom got into Stiles face and spewed out some name-calling as well as few derogatory comments to try and get a reaction out of Stiles. “Hey Stiles, what the fuck are you even doing out here? I thought girly-girl-guys like you would be sewing, running around with a limp wrist or baking something in your easy-bake oven.”

Stiles hasn't had a problem with any of the other players and is becoming good friends with several of them. Most of them probably suspect he is 'different' but it doesn't appear to matter. He was gaining respect from his team mates and no one appeared to have a problem with him or his particular 'suspected' sexual preference. But, then there is Asshole-Tom who has to open his trap. 

Not even believing stupid shit like this was even happening, Stiles bites back in defense, “Dude, what? What the hell are you talking about? I already know how to fucking bake and sew. That is why I am on the field asshole. If you don’t like me then stay the fuck away from me. Got it?!” Stiles turns to leave and begins a slow jog back to the other side of the field with the rest of the team. Coach Finstock is waving for both of them to come back to the other side of the field.

Tom is livid. He becomes enraged after being told off by some low-life freshman. But, he knows Stiles weakness. Earlier, he was getting his knee wrapped. He thinks, 'Find your opponents weakness and use it to your advantage.' 

Stiles heard Tom running up behind him but he didn’t expect what happened next. Tom launches himself in the air and free-fall tackles Stiles from behind with all of his weight landing on his injured knee. The Coachs saw everything and Stiles is screaming bloody murder, 'MOTHER FUh... Owww, SON OF A ... aaah, HOLY SHIT' Sharp pain is radiating through his body as he cradles his knee close to his chest trying to get through the searing pain. That fucking hurts. 

When Coach Finstock and some players witness and hears the hit, they run over to Stiles. Finstock eyes are bulging out and his face about to explode as he screams, “Tom, what the hell was that? What the fuck are you doing tackling Stilinski?" he gets no answer so he brings his attention to the downed player. "Stiles, hey, you ok there buddy? That was a nasty hit. Do you think you are able to stand or walk? How about we get you to the training room and have them look at it? I can get Danny here to help you get there if you to have your knee looked at.”

Stiles is screaming at Asshole-Tom, "You fucking asshole !! Why the fuck did you do that? You are a crazy mother fucker!!" After screaming at Ass-hole Tom and getting no response, he turns his attention to the coach.

"Nah Coach, I’m good. Just a little bruise, I’ll be fine.” Stiles lies, stumbles as he stands and can hardly put any weight on it. He notices that he gets a concerned look and the offer of a helping hand from Danny who looks concerned and ...CUTE, he is beaming his pearly whites at Stiles, winking and offering his hand. Stiles offers a wink and a smile back.

“Well, get off that leg and put some ice on that knee. Pronto! Plus get on that bench and get yourself hydrated. Danny?! Stop standing there with that expression on your face and make yourself fucking useful! Help Stilinski to the bench. The rest of you, quit fucking standing here all dazed and confuse.”

Turning his cap around and peering through squinted eyes at Tom, , “Alright you crazy son of a bitch, if I ever, and I mean EVER, see you pull a stunt like that again, I am going to bash your fucking skull in and then you will sit out the bench for the rest of the season or kicked off the team. Am I understood mister?” 

Tom plays along, “Coach, I was just talking with Stilinksi and thought he knew I was playing around. It’s not my fault he is blind, stupid and deaf.”

Coach is looking at both men and notices Tom’s middle finger looking crooked, red and starting to swell. “Don't give me that bullshit. I saw what happened Tom. I am not blind either. So, tell you what; get the fuck out of my sight for a while."

Go have one of the trainers take a look at that finger of yours.” then Tom starts to jog off to the field towards the training room and lockers when he throws a broad smile at Stiles. Coach offers some final words, “Don’t you forget what the hell I said Dill-hole. You screw up on my field again and you will regret it.”

Stiles is helped by Danny as he is led across the field to sit out for a bit. Danny inquires and Stiles tells him what happened in detail. “Really, is that what happened? What an asshole. You know, I had no idea that you were gay but hey, that’s cool. I don’t have a problem with it." Danny pats Stiles on the shoulder then decides that Stiles needs something to drink, "Here, take this ice pack. Let me get you some Gatorade. I’ll be right back.” Danny happily walks off.

Stiles is more angry than anything. Not so much for the injury but for the verbal abuse he had to take out on the field from Asshole-Tom. Pittsburgh is a large city and the University of Pittsburgh is a huge campus with gobs of students. This was the last place he would have expected to have been met with such bigotry and resentment. He even looked up the gay-owned business in the area. Tons of them. Bars, coffee houses, restaurants, antique shops and such littered all over the city. Downtown, Oakland, Shadyside, Northside, South Hills, South side, Squirrel Hill; all accommodating to the alternative lifestyle. 

How was it his luck to run into the only homophobe in all of the university system?

After stewing for a few minutes and thanking Danny for the Gatorade and helping him out, he decides that maybe he should have a trainer take a look at his knee. The simple thought of maybe seeing Derek and letting him examine his knee sends tingling up his back. 

Stiles slowly limps off the field and makes his way to the training room but also totally forgot that Asshole-Tom already went inside for his finger injury. The building is completely quiet except for a conversation that he can’t be helped but be overhear the closer he gets. He can’t believe what he is hearing but his ears confirm the words being spoken and his eyes aren’t lying to him either. Derek and Asshole-Tom are too close for comfort. Derek's not smiling but Tom is up against his cheek and it looks like he is whispering or trying to kiss Derek. He also has his legs wrapped around Derek's backside and his hands are pulling Derek’s shirt bringing him closer to Tom. 

Not only is the sight offending to Stiles, but the words spoken feel like daggers being thrown directly at his heart. An uncomfortable heavy pressure works its way into his chest and he drops his mouth open as he listens. Derek turns and flushes immediately and now both men are staring at him. Asshole-Tom gets up and walks out with a glare directed straight at him. Stiles can’t even bare to comprehend what was going on he blocks it out and doesn't let Derek finish speaking. Thoughts and images of Derek flood his brain and he turns away and runs back out to the field. 

All he can think about is talking to his best friend Scott later tonight. He has to talk to someone about this and Scott is the best when it comes to listening and actually providing sound advice. Meanwhile, he makes it through the rest of practice with Asshole-Tom continuing to peak over his shoulder at him giving him the heebee jeebees. 

When practice is over, Boyd exams his knee and tells him that Derek left early today. He doesn't tell Stiles he was upset when he left. His knee is going to be fine but he should engage in minimal activity with his lower extremities for at least the next 48 hours, as well as applying ice for the next 24 hours. They will continue wrapping his knee but only tighter to provide more support when he goes back to full activity. He can skip practice tomorrow and let his knee rest if he wants. 

Boyd says he will make sure the Coach knows of his injury and their recommendations as he places all this information in his electronic chart. Stiles thanks him and decides to get out of his gear but he is going to go straight back to his room and shower there. He would prefer to avoid dealing with that asshole at least for the rest of the day.


	7. ADVICE FROM ABBY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my attempt at some type of humor. I can see this happening but then again, I have a warped sense of reality.

SLAM !! Stiles closes his biology book. Enough was enough! How much more does he need to know about photo-fucken-synthesis. He got up and changed into something more comfortable because he knows he will be on the phone with Scott an hour or so. It's slightly after 11 pm when he texts Scott. He promptly gets a reply back and then Stiles is calling. “Scotty. Buddy. How is the apple of my eye? Things ok on your end? How is Allison?” Stiles starts.

Scott gives a goofy laugh, “Dude, your apple is fine. Allison is doing wonderful as always. So, what's up? How are things at Pitt? Are you ok? You usually don't call me in the middle of the week.” He loves Scott's attentiveness and his devotion to him. He is always looking out for Stiles; just what one brother would do for another. 

“Oh, you mean other than fucking getting tackled by some asshole player on the field right after he makes some shitty remarks about me being possibly gay, yeah, sure, I am fine. Things are absolutely wonderful. Thanks for asking.” Stiles scoffed. 

“Stiles, what? Seriously? Did you get hurt?” It really doesn't take much to get Scott upset when it comes to Stiles. He's always protected Stiles and is present for his immediate defense and protection. They’re family.

“Yo, Scott. Chillax. Yes, I was on the receiving end of a wicked unprovoked tackle and I injured that same knee of mine. It doesn't appear to be that bad. You know; which is good. But holy fuck, what in the hell?!! I thought a big city university like Pitt would be the last place to expect something like this. I guess I was mistaken.” Stiles admits.

“Aww, man. Sorry bud. That really sucks. What did your coach say? Oh my god, what did your dad say?” Scott inquires.

“Well, Dad hasn't been informed and it is going to stay that way for now. The coach, he chewed the guy a new asshole and told him he'd be on the bench if he sees shit like that happen again." stating proudly. "Even though all of this shit sucks, that isn't why I called Scotty." he doesn't know how to start so he just lets the words slowly fall from his lips..."Uhm,... I think... I am getting hit on but I am just not sure. I mean, it feels like there is something there, deeper, when I get a look from this person. I just can't help but look back. I keep telling myself that I am reading into the situation but I dont' know. That's why I thought I would talk to Mr. Romance of Beacon Hills and get his 2 cents worth."

"Are you kidding? Really?" he laughs, "You haven't even started the semester yet and you think you might like someone? Wow, you work fast dude. Well, since you called to discuss you potential lovelife, how about you provide me with some details. I promise I'll do my best Dear Abby impression." Scott offered. "Oh and remember, no detail is ever too small. So, spill it."

"McCall, I can always count on you. So put Ms. Abby Landers on the phone will you. Ms. Landers, is that you or do you prefer that I call you Dear Abby?" Stiles continues to work up the reverie between the two of them. Scott simply attempts his worst Dear Abby impression, "Yesh Shtiles, thish ish Abbey. Pleashe tell me your problemsh."

Stiles just confirms, "You know what, for the next ten minutes I am all yours Abby. First the names have been changed or eliminated to protect the innocent." 

He begins, "OK, so there is this "person" ... that I like. I think. I don't even know." he gets frustrated by how it's so difficult to explain the way he feels when this person is around, "It's insane the way one look can just freak me out because I'm pretty sure the looks directed at me. I can't tell though; it's completely turning me into a blabbering idiot. Well, more of and idiot than I usually am."

Abby begins her assessment, "Shho Shtilesh, You shound ssho sherious, honeshtly. I sho need to know whatsh the sshex iszh of thish pershon?" with spittle flying everywhere. Stiles is laughing and he asks him to SHTOP IT! and talk normal and he complies from that moment on. It's more dificult talking about this than he thought so he put Abby aside. For the next several minutes, the discussion is kept overly vague which begins to frustrate the hell out of Scott. Stiles purposely never answered said person's gender.

Scott yells, "Stiles, come on dude, if you are not going to give me the name of this 'person', then at least tell me the sex of the person we are talking about. This little pronoun game you are playing is getting a little old. Now that I think of it, I suppose that if we are talking with pronouns then it must be a..."

Cut off, Stiles admits, "Oh for the love of Pete !! Yes, YES Scott! It's a guy. Remember, I told you about the bisexual or gay thing in our senior year so quit being such a dickwad and help me out with this."

"Ok, ok,... so it's a guy. Big deal. I told you that I have no problem with it especially since I have basically known you were gay since we were six years old. Now, spit out the 411!"

"Wait, what? You knew about me when we were six years old? Really? How did ... shit, that is beside the point. So, Derek, the guy? I know him thru the athletic's department at school. The problem is that I think I might've walked in on something earlier today. Remember that asshole who tackled me? Well, I think I overheard him making a fairly obvious pass at Derek. I'm not really sure though. I caught bits and pieces of the conversation. I heard through the grapevine they are friends but this seemed to be something more than that."

So, if someone hates people who live an alternative lifestyle, why would that someone harrass me for being gay and then go seeking some male on male action himself? This is just all kinds of fucked up." Stiles is exasperated because he couldn't quite believe this situation until he actually heard the words coming out of his mouth. The more he thinks about it, the angrier he gets. And the anger is building up for Derek, not Tom so much.

"Dude, this guy you like, Derek, are you sure he's not involved with this other guy, Mr. Asshole? I mean, maybe they are both in the closet. You may possibly have mistook what was happening between the two of them. I don't know, it sounds convoluted. They are both probably just douche bags. Just keep your distance Stiles and protect yourself; I don't want you getting hurt. You're my best bro."

"I'll be damn Scotty my boy, you do make a great Dear Abby. Hey, off topic, I was planning on coming home for Labor Day weekend; I got four actual days off. I haven't told dad yet but he's been pestering me about it. School hasn't really started and he can't handle empty nest syndrome." Stiles was excited to get the chance to go home and see his dad and Scott so soon. He's a sap.

"Oh dude, that will be awesome. I am off from my clinicals that weekend too." Scott then gets serious and whispers, "Plus, I have something I need to talk to you about also. It's really important and actually will be a life changing discussion. You're my best friend and I know you will understand. BUT, This is NOT something that we can do over the phone or Skype. We, as in you and I, need to be alone, together and with a little bit of privacy. And Stiles, please don't badger me or pry nonstop. Just be here that weekend and I'll show you and explain everything." Scott pleaded.  


The pin-dropped silence of agreement was acknowledged on both ends of the phone ending with a "Sure man." Scott was surprised that Stiles accepted the challenge of maintaining secrecy. Stiles said very seriously that no matter what it was, they'd get thru it together and he would always be here for him.

Always. 

Stiles was now perplexed about Scott’s shroud of secrecy that he hit him with but, he was willing to play along. He still had camp to get through, the beginning of classes at Pitt and the Derek situation. The incident yesterday that he walked in on was incredibly uncomfortable for everyone but the asshole. Derek looked like he wanted to say something but Stiles was so floored by what he witnessed that he just acknowledged it and effectively turned on his heels and rushed back out to the field. He heard Derek’s protests and him calling his name but he knows he can’t face him now. His heart had dropped out of his chest and the emptiness left behind was something that he would have to get over. Recently, he has been rushing in after practice without showering and leaves out one of the side doors of the building just so he doesn't have to run into Derek. That doesn't stop Derek from making stops at his locker when he catches him and tries to engage him in conversation. Stiles just acts like he is not there and eventually Derek gives up and walks off.

'How the hell am I going to deal with this?' He asks himself. He knew that he was feeling something unexplainable from and for Derek. He could feel it like it had a physical mass and it reached out and touched him, body and soul. Now, he was going to have to do his best to ignore him and do the extreme minimum when it came to any interactions with him. Heck, maybe he could avoid him completely. That would be difficult especially now that he has an injury that needed addressed daily. 

Stiles agonized at the thought of doing this because it felt like some amazing connection existed between the two of them and he had never felt this way before; with anyone. But the more he thought about it, the more aggravated he got with Derek. 

Why was Derek trying to be so nice to him? Why was he all googley-eyeing him? What about those smirks or quick smiles directed at Stiles that revealed nothing but happiness and caused Stiles heart to beat a mile a minute? Yeah, it will be best to avoid looking at him as well as any direct interaction if at all possible. 

He knows he can do this.

The following day Derek had text Stiles at 5am to let him know that he still wanted to meet up with him at his next coffee house destination and that he really has been wanting to have a word with him. Stiles just looked at the text when he got it and felt thrilled. But then he decided that he didn’t need to be dealing with someone who is obviously fooling around, hooking up and engaging in haphazard sex with assholes. So, he decided to make some coffee in his dorm room before camp practice the past few days and has never returned any of Derek’s texts or cellphone calls.

Stiles made it to practice one morning and someone was a little overexcited to see him. Danny ran up to him to ask how he was doing. Stiles just smiled and said that he was ok and thanked him for his help out on the field the other day. They worked their way into the building to get dressed for practice and he was able to completely avoid looking at or into the training room. One this particular day, Derek must have been waiting because he called out his name twice but with all the noise of the other players, he could easily say that he didn’t hear him so he went about his business ingnoring him again. 

He needed to get his knee wrapped by one of the trainers. He happened to be drinking from water fountain when he saw Derek make his way to were Stiles locker was. He thought it was odd that Derek was actually closing his eyes while walking and raising his head and sniffing. What the heck is that about? Stiles jumped up on the table in the training room and asked Boyd if he didn’t mind wrapping his knee which he was more than happy to help with. Boyd asked him if he would prefer to wait for Derek but he just stated he preferred to get wrapped and out on the field. Boyd could sense the anxiety and agitation just coming at him in waves off of Stiles. 

In the midst of getting his knee wrapped, Derek walked quickly into the training room. He stopped at the door and was just looking at Stiles, shaking his head in disbelief. “Hey, I text you this morning for coffee but I never heard back from you.” Stiles won't even look to Derek when he speaks. No eye contact.

“Yeah well, I’m ah, having some problems with the texting feature on my phone. Plus, you know, I think it would be best if I nipped that taste testing in the bud right off the bat. It'll be expensive and I know I have much better things to be doing than running around with you getting coffee, so yeah…” Stiles anxiously replied. Derek, Boyd and Isaac all could only look bewildered because the air reeked of deception and lying. Now, Derek was starting to become offended but he would give it another shot. Here it goes...

“Well, you know, that’s … fine. I…. completely understand." Derek takes a step into the training room and Stiles actually pulls himself back on the exam table to keep a distance between them. Derek looks upset by that response. "I can uhm… You know, money isn’t a real problem for me. I don’t mind treating you to coffee. I really wanted to do that with you. It sounded like something fun and different.” Derek wonders if he said too much or said the wrong thing.

He said the wrong thing, Stiles is fuming angry now, “Oh, Money isn't a real problem for you like it is the rest of us?". 

Derek tries, "Come on Stiles, you know that is not what I meant !"

"Yeah, well tough shit Mr. Hale; I am not interested. Can’t you take a fucking hint. All my body language, avoiding you, not returning phone calls,...everything is all there. I am fed up with you. Like I said, I have much better things to do with my time than running around with you through the streets of Pittsburgh looking for the best cup of coffee. So, yeah, just leave it at that and fuck off.”

Boyd has stopped wrapping and the tension between Derek and Stiles is enough to give anyone a coronary. Derek has a shocked yet foul expression on his face. He speaks calmly turning to his friend, “You know what Boyd, why don’t I help you out a bit. I know you have that thing to do, so I can take care of Stiles and get his knee wrapped.” They hear on “Oh Hell no !!” from Stiles.

Stiles has his eyes closed and is gritting his teeth. “Mr. Hale, if you don’t mind, I would prefer that Boyd finish my wrapping. For future reference, I would prefer either Boyd or Isaac do my wrappings. I think that would be the best for both you and I. No hard feelings.” Everyone is standing still and Asshole-Tom strides up to the training room door to see the performance.

Derek does not raise his voice to Stiles but his is very firm and obviously irritated. “Excuse me? What in the hell is wrong with you? Look, if you don’t want to go out for coffee, that's fine. Not a problem." it's quiet, Stiles says nothing. Derek takes initiative, "Boyd, give me that tape. Stiles I am going to wrap …” Stiles grabs the tape ever so quickly from Derek. He sees behind Derek that Tom is standing near the doorway just laughing about all of this. 

That evil son of a bitch.

Stiles stands up from the exam table and very snidely says, “Fuck you. How is that for respect Mr. Hale? I will just tape this knee myself. So, if you will excuse me awesome Mr. Head Trainer, I will get out of your pretty hair. Now you and your asshole (he nudges his head towards Tom) friend, can go play with each other.” 

He walks defiantly passed Derek and then Tom is giving him the most sinister stare. He purposely nudges Stiles’ shoulder as he leaves causing him to lose some of his balance. “Fuck you too Tom.” And his kleets hammer on the ground until he is gone. Danny who witnessed it all just shook his head and ran outside to see if Stiles was ok. 

Tom is still laughing as he walks over to Derek. “Man, that’s so awesome. That kid is a total dick. You don’t deserve to be spoken to or treated like that by some measly freshman player. I can take care of you.” Derek quickly looks at him questioningly, “I meant that I’ll take care of him for you. I’ll make him regret speaking to you like that. He will find out what respect is and I will make him bow down before you.” Tom reaches out and pats Derek’s shoulder and arm. 

“Tom !! What drugs are you on? Stop acting so weird and leave him and anyone else alone. This isn’t a camp to figure out how to get revenge on others. Now grow the fuck up.” Derek just dips his shoulder from underneath Tom’s hand. There is that burning matches smell again but he brushes it off; the anger is prevalent. He storms off to his office and slams the door so hard the stone stadium walls vibrate. Everyone including Coach Finstock out on the field heard it. He can’t take Stiles’ feelings of anger toward him for right now. This needs to be corrected as his wolf whines. Derek hears and feels this but he has no idea why and that is confusing him even more. 

Derek’s connection to Stiles, despite the fight, is growing stronger and the pull towards Stiles is becoming much greater. 

Derek knows what he should do. 

Derek knows what he should say. 

So, what does Derek do? Nothing.


	8. AVOIDING DOESN’T HELP MATTERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, fluff, angst, fluff... then angst.

Sitting at his office desk, Derek laid his head down on his forearms and thought about the painful last 25 minutes. ‘What in the hell got into Stiles?’ Stiles’ anger was a heat seeking missile packed with strife, frustration and stress. It obliterated its target, Derek. He had text Stiles and called for several days after the blow up in the training room but his cellphone didn’t once flash “Stiles” on his caller ID. Interactions that were necessary during sports camp were awkward and frustrating. Attempts to engage Stiles in conversation were met with short responses, one-word replies, scathing looks, abrupt answers or he was ignored completely. 

Stiles had seemed to want to be left alone and Derek was going to have to accept that no matter how much it hurt. Derek knows that if he could only explain the situation, things would be better. He has to at least admire Stiles because he isn’t quite sure how he would've even responded if the situations were reversed. Aside from throwing things in his room and shattering them, scratching the walls down to the support beams with his claws, loudly roaring past large sharp canine teeth, he probably would be acting the same way Stiles is right now.

Derek has no other choice but to reluctantly give Stiles some breathing room and back the fuck off. There are no texts, calls, emails or small intimate conversations. Stiles does his best to avoid Derek. They don’t meet up before practice for coffee. They don’t take early morning walks around campus and the nearby neighborhoods. They don’t flirt, tease or cajole. Derek knows this shouldn't bother him and that it's inevitably for the best but he feels like he is having his heart slowly ripped from his chest. He knows he shouldn’t be leading Stiles on, woo him or seek out his affections but this pain and emotional agony is more than he bargained for. The internal conflict with himself and his wolf is putting a strain on almost every aspect of his life. He is more quiet, stubborn, angry, irritable, reclusive and all around miserable. He knows he can’t pursue such a relationship when he should be concentrating on what his mother wants and his pack needs. Doing otherwise will end up creating even more despair ànd agony for all parties involved. 

But, Derek is neigh prepared for the barren vacant cavern that is imploding and opening up in his chest. This deep empty black hole that aches behind his sternum is vast and bleak. He has never quite experienced anything like this before. The constant desire for him, the ever present longing for Stiles is unimaginable. He was fortunate to taste what fulfills himself, like nothing has before just to have it wrenched away by werewolf duty and family expectations. The nagging thought of just being able to smell Stiles or be near by him is unbearable and feels like it is slowly eating away at his very soul. But, he tries to maintain. Towards the end of the week, he is actually becoming frightened by what is happening to him. His avoidance of the young man and the neglect of his wolf's feelings are squeltching out anything remotely positive that crosses his mind. The small dark void has begun to grow, take over and consume him and it is not pretty. It has become so much so that it's beginning to affect him in ways he would not have expected.

First the dawning hours of a new day are plagued with gloom, hopelessness, self pity and despair. This cloud hovers and creeps along with him no matter where he goes or what he does. It looms even more vividly when the two men are knowingly aware of each other presence. Second, his facial expressions hide nothing. The mixture of contorted gestures and looks are telling everyone around him that something is incredibly wrong. No one he knows is familiar with his long, drawn distant and detached stares, his swollen, full and tearful puffy red eyes, the deep upside-down smiles or the gnashing of his mandible muscles and gritting of his human teeth. Angry, despondant, narrow sad eyes and heavy menacing eyebrows were becoming a far too common expression for Derek. Everyone could see the depths of his depression. Derek’s brother Liam even noticed and was becoming depressed just by being around him. Dereks moody depression was contagious and was suffocating everyone around him.

Third, there was the new silence that accompanied Derek. Derek was never a big talker but now, when Derek was present, no one spoke much, if at all. Derek would secretly watch Stiles from a distance, Stiles may look like he is fine on the outside but there was no hiding it, he was not doing very well himself. The training room becomes so silent, the cricket behind the refrigerator starts to chirp. The majority of the players don't know what is really going on but they maintain the voiceless atmosphere and mind there own business. The training room used to be a place of reprieve for the players to engage in conversation, get to know each other, talk shop and even tell or find out the latest gossip. Now it was a silent dungeon that even Boyd and Isaac spent as little time as possible.

Stiles body movements, his actions and smells eminating from him seem to be able to fool Derek at times. He does not know how Stiles is feeling but he thinks he catches his hollow laughs and fake smiles. Both men are playing the board game of ‘ANGST’. It comes with moves like quick looks to and from each other while looking away abruptly the moment eyes find each other. Another move in the game is that communication is at a standstill, the less talk the more angst. Even the passive move of silent expressions and active listening is something that is forgotten and avoided. The goal of the game is to see who can get the most feelings of low self-worth. The less self-worth you have and the more miserable you make the people around you, the closer you are to winning (losing !!). You see if your opponent can make you more miserable than yourself. They both play the game with expertise and great marksmanship.

Derek knows something has to give but he stubbornly doesn't want to make the first move or even begin to concede that he might be wrong. He figures that since he didn’t start this mess, it will be up to Stiles to step up to the plate if this is ever going to get resolved. But, there is the real question now, isn't it? Did Stiles' really start all this or is he also to blame for their state of being?

Derek still mulls over a few things in his head, ‘Why is there so much emotional fretting by my wolf and human side over the state of his ‘relationship’ with Stiles?’ What the fuck, they aren’t even in a relationship. They are barely friends. What is it that is making this so hard to put behind him? Why does this man have such a hold on him? He cannot find the answers from within himself, but there are some things that are unmistakeable.

Derek does know that his pull and attraction toward Stiles is growing exponentially. His wolf and his human side, continue incessantly wanting to be near him, to touch him, to smell him and to,... protect him? That doesn't sound like a simple crush. Even though they haven’t spent a lot of time together, the passing of time when they are together comes easily when he was with Stiles. Derek remembers his father telling him of how he felt when he first met his mother. So, Derek even toys with the idea of this possibly being love. He knows without a doubt that he could fall in love with Stiles if given the chance. Hell, he might already be in love with him. That last thought seems to make his mind feel like it's swirling out of control and ready to spill over.

Now he knows that things are much more serious than he initially thought. Derek must really not be thinking clearly because he has never used the word love toward another person in his romantic life, like EVER! Even Kate wasn’t love, just a fleeting and unnatural desire. The fact that he might lose whatever relationship he does have with Stiles, is starting to scare the living shit out of him. These nagging and intrusive thoughts sting and twist inside his gut.

He’s right though, Stiles doesn't even think they are friends. They are barely even acquaintances let alone casual coffee companions. He thinks back and this conflict was all started that day that Stiles had come into the training room when Tom was there. Everything changed after that and now it is something that he realizes he must fix or prepare to live with the consequences of his nonaction. It has been days and rationalizing the situation isn’t clearing it up. The confusion about his feelings is negatively affecting his wolf's behavior. He has started shifting without even noticing and that is becoming a big problem. Derek increasingly becomes frustrated and angry because this upheaval of feelings is unwelcome.

In the end, avoiding Stiles doesn’t help matters; it seems to be making the entire situation gravely worse. He decides to make a phone call to one of the few people he can trust. He speaks with Liam for a good while explaining the situation and the events that led up till today. Liam gives him an idea. A simple idea at that. Derek will show up somewhere he knows Stiles will be and offer a truce. Before he has a chance to respond, immediately ask him for his forgiveness and plead with him to just give him 5 minutes of his time to explain his side. Liam's dealt with several girlfriends before so he must have some clue about stuff like this plus, Derek’s fairly miserable so what does he have to lose. He agrees to Liam’s plan and decides on a course of action after getting off the phone. He does have an awesome brother.

So, he will assess the situation first and then go from there. Derek watched (creeped) from a distance. Derek decides on his plan and makes his move about 8 days after their fight. He finds out where Stiles lives on campus through the student directory and figures he will show up for a friendly visit. Nope, there is no way this can go wrong.

Derek could have easily followed his nose if he needed to but looking up Stiles in the directory seemed less weird. He lives in one of the tower dormitories in the middle of the Pitt campus. He’s on the 4th floor and Derek sees one of the other players making his way in the building so it is easy to slide in without anyone thinking that it was odd.

He runs into Danny walking toward him in the opposite direction he is going and they nod to each other and say hello. One thing Derek noticed is how close Danny and Stiles have become with each other. Familiarity and trust is building between them, he can smell it. Smiles and laughter are abundant between the two but more so on Danny’s part than Stiles. As he stands in front of room, Derek straightens his jacket and fixes his hair. The moment he begins to second guess himself and wonder if this was actually a good idea, he watches as pressure is placed on the door knob and it starts to turn as the door starts to open.

There is no turning back now! Suddenly, the door is completely open and Stiles is standing there with a laundry basket, staring at him with his mouth open. He really had no true expression at the moment except for shock. He doesn’t seem upset, angry, mad or displeased… so Derek squirms for a second before deciding to break the silence.

“Hey, there. Hi. Uhm, would you happen to be busy at the moment?” is how Derek starts. Stiles just blinks at him for awhile. 

"Holy shit dude, why are you skulking outside my door? I am assuming you got the right dorm room. Instead of just standing outside my door, Well, you could've have just knocked, you know." Derek doesn't know what to say so he doesn't say anything. Stiles realizes he isn't going to speak so he just resigns himself to be as friendly as he can muster. 

“Well, I don't remember but did you text me or something? Cause I didn’t expect… I’m sorry, I didn’t expect anyone to be standing outside my door.(he peaks his head out and looks up and down the hallways) How did you get in? What are you even doing here?”

“I just slipped in behind someone. I wanted to see you and you haven’t been very receptive to me as of late so…” cut off again but this time, without as much anger as before.

“Yes, fine. I get it. whatever. You wanted to see me so what, you could rub something else in my face. By the way, how is Tom doing? Hmm? Why don't you just say your peace so I can get on with my laundry.” Says Stiles.

“Stiles, I have to say that I am so very sorry for anything I may have done to hurt or upset you.” Stiles just gapes because an apology he wasn’t expecting. The frown on his face disappears and he nods for him to continue. “Stiles, before you dismiss me, can I please beg for your forgiveness and then tell you my side of story or at least clear up whatever this dispute is about? I think I know why you were mad and it’s a gross misunderstanding. When you walked in, things looked bad but please (puppy dog eyes engaged) just hear me out.”

Stiles is standing in disbelief and before you know it, his mouth is running, “No, sure. Yeah, ah, come on in.” Stiles’ fumbles backwards into his dorm room dropping his basket. Derek inhales and slowly follows him in taking in the way Stiles has his room decorated and a smile forms with a feeling of warmth covering his body.

After flailing about for a minute or so, Stiles asks if he wants a drink but Derek declines. Derek has gone silent despite his good intentions so Stiles steps up the plate, here it goes. “You know what Derek? I’ve been thinking and I actually had no right to be so hostile towards you. Whatever was or is happening between you and that asshole Tom, it’s really none of my business. I am really sorry. I think I was overly invested emotionally in this ‘thing-ship’ that was developing between us which sounds crazy, in and of itself. I mean we barely know each other. I feel like some psycho idiot really. So, if you’ll accept my apology, I’ll be happy to hearing you out.” Stiles quirks an eyebrow, “I also would be more than happy to give you the grand tour of the laundry room because I have a basket of dirty clothes that need to be washed.”

Derek’s lip curves up and he shakes his head accepting his apology which Stiles responds in kind. They work their way to the basement of the building into a room filled with dryers and washing machines. It is still fairly vacant since the majority of students aren’t even here yet. Being so close to Stiles has given Derek control and contentment which he has not felt in almost a week. While basking in this calmness, he is reserved and quiet while each of them bounce smiles back and forth. Stiles begins talking by commenting on how ancient the machines are and how it is some big money making scheme to rob dormitory residents of all their quarters. As he continues, Derek has noticed that ALL the uncomfortableness he was expecting isn’t even present.

“Well, when are you planning on telling me what it is that you wanted to tell me? I mean, I’m not rushing you or anything but I am all ears.” Stiles’ begins.

“Yeah, we’re going to talk but I was wondering? Would you like to go with me for some java? Again, it’s my treat. It will make me feel better about how the past week or so has gone. I promise I won’t keep you out late but I really just wanted to spend some time with you. I feel like there is this huge misunderstanding and all we need to do is talk it out. Trust me, I am the last person who likes to talk about stuff like this but it will clear the air between the two of us.”

“Look if you think it will make you feel better to be paying for my next caffeine-fix, I am all for it. Plus, maybe the place is on my list of places to try their coffee. I can knock it off my list.” Stiles offered. Derek can feel the frozen wall of defensiveness melting as hope and promise began to materialize.

Stiles dumped his clean clothes in his basket and they made their way back up to his room. Derek again took in his surroundings, Stiles private dorm room. Comic books and Sci-Fi paraphernalia were decorating almost every inch of space. He walked around poking and intrigued by everything he laid his eyes on. Stiles’ was ready to go but he watched Derek for a few minutes from a distance. ‘Damn that is one attractive man.’

Being close to Stiles was creating such a satisfying feeling. Stiles still seemed a bit distant. He knew of his attraction towards Stiles but he was starting to question whether or not the attraction was mutual. Stiles scent was nice but the smell of arousal was barely evident. The way Stiles’ has been acting since he showed up at his dorm room has been casual, kind, respectful and it feels more like just a friendship vibe coming from him. Which, actually bummed Derek out but he would take whatever affection he could get from Stiles. Friendship is the basis of any type of relationship so he certainly doesn't mind working with that. Things could only get worse at that point so he decided not to get his hopes up and protect himself from any unrequited romantic notions.

Derek was just about to ask Stiles a question that was a bit personal but then his cellphone started ringing. Stiles looked at him and held up a finger asking Derek to give him a sec while he answered. "hey... nothing, just getting ready to go out for some coffee... I am not sure yet... What about you? ... No, knee seems to be getting better... Derek... Yes, Derek Hale, our sports trainer... Yeah, I know... Hold on a second."

Stiles asks Derek, "Hey, would you mind if Danny came with us?" The bright engaging and adorable expression Derek had instantly changed. Brows scrunched together, lips became tight with a bit of a scowl, his body stiffened and he released a sound of disappointment. Derek did not have to say a word without Stiles knowing what the answer was. He then remembered Derek wanted to explain himself which, while having Danny there would be fun, it wouldn't be conducive to them having what appeared to be an important discussion. Since he was going to ask Danny if he wanted to come, he ended up not extending the invitation. He told him he'd talk to him a bit later in the day and hung up.

"Sorry about that. I almost forgot you have something you want to talk about. We can ask Danny some other time." Stiles actually thought he heard a growl escape from Derek but he decided not to ask. Derek placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder and asked if he was ready to leave. His laundry was left to fend for itself. The coffe house they went to was called Kards Unlimited and was located in the Shadyside area of town, right next to Oakland which was the home of Pitt campus.

Derek cupped his coffee mug as Stiles sipped from his as they sat away from most other patrons with a small metal table with glass and two lone steel chairs. Derek flounders as he starts the conversation but he eventually gets his thoughts in order. "Stiles, I just wanted to explain to you what was going on in the training room with Tom. As a matter of fact, I wish someone would explain to me what Tom was doing. He threw me for a loop. I have known him since last year but he was acting very odd. I think he was actually hitting on me or making sexual suggestions or whatever. I haven't talked to him about it yet but I think he was joking. I mean he has a girlfriend who he has been with for 3 years now. I am sorry you had to witness that but I assure you it was all one sided and it was not something I was even reciprocating too. I’m sure the thought of two guys together makes you nauseous so I do apologize. Honestly, I was kind of shocked how you responded. If I didn't know better, I'd have said you were jealous."

Stiles’ locks eyes with Derek and drinks some more coffee and then moves his leg which finds a resting spot right next to Derek's knee. He wants the warmth so Derek doesn't move and neither does Stiles. It feels like minutes go by when Stiles finally has something to say. "Well, I was maybe a little jealous. I hate to admit that. It sounds childish like someone was taking away my best friend from elementary school. I had no right to act that way. But, I don't know Derek, Tom looked and sounded like he was pretty serious." he switches gears. "I never did get to tell you how I reinjured my leg. Thanks has to go to that asshole Tom. He tackled me without warning. Coach was pissed at him. I was going in to have you look at it when I saw and walked in on you two."

"What? You sound like you’re blaming Tom for your injury. Are you telling me he injured you on purpose? intentionally?" Derek asks.

Stiles’ is now starting to get uncomfortable in his chair but begins with some agitation in his voice. "Yes Derek. That is what I am saying. He made a negative remark towards me, I cussed him back and walked away only to have him tackle me from behind and practically putting all his weight on me when he landed. I don’t care if you two are bosom buddies or even fuck buddies for that matter. Tom’s a fucking jerk no matter how you look at it."

"Are you serious? What the hell got into him? What kinds of a remarks had he made toward you?"

Stiles’ coughs, sits up straight and leans towards Derek. "Let me preface this by saying I hope this doesn't change what you think about me. I figured I'd need to talk to you about this anyway. So, that comment you made about me be nauseous thinking about two men together. It actually wets my appetite; in a pretty big way if you know what I mean."

"Huh? Lost. I am totally and utterly lost. What are you talking about? What does that even mean?"

"It means that I like, excuse me No, ... I love man on man action. I'm gay. I'm a big 'MO'." Stiles then makes a twisted face and says, "I mean the thought of Tom and you doing something is like, nauseating. So, yeah... Are you okay with that or not?"

Stiles jumps back from Derek. He wasn't sure if Derek was going to hit him. But all Derek did was reach out and gently grabs his hand and hold it in his. "Stiles. Calm down. (He laughs) I'm not going to hit you." Derek’s other hand reaches out and capture Stiles' hands in his own. Derek begins to rub and comfort them. "NO, you being gay, that doesn't bother me in the least. I don't want you being ashamed of who you are. You and Danny seem to have hit it off. You know, he and I grew up in the same hometown and went to the same private school."

Stiles hand is sizzling under Derek's hold. Heat is rising from below his waist and climbs up through his chest and finally radiates to his face. Derek finally notices arousal from Stiles. It’s starting to penetrate his senses and he wishes it wasn't from him mentioning Danny. What Derek doesn't know is that it is from him surprisingly grabbing Stiles' hand.

"What? Danny? Do you think he likes me? Shit, I never... are you serious? I'm just not,... " Stiles stumbles at his words. Derek then releases his hands and takes another sip of coffee while he tries not to look at Stiles because he feels odd with the confirmation that he now knows that he must be too late. It seems that Stiles likes Danny. Stiles’ notices the immediate change in Derek.

Unfortunately.


	9. TWO BEACONS

Labor Day holiday weekend traffic wasn’t bad. Stiles and his blue jeep were thankful for the open road. Fall was just around the corner and the leaves weren’t turning colors yet but the smell of autumn was in the air. The drive home for Stiles was always like having a personal therapy session; time to think about things that he put off or neglected altogether. Personal reflection time in the Jeep saved him on paying for therapy sessions.

He purposely took the back roads home so he could enjoy the scenery and get a bit more time in to gather and sort his thoughts. The windshield of his Jeep revealed a blue sky, bright sun and wind blown trees which is conducive for his self-managed therapy. Hyperactivity and random thinking were stringing him along today though. He hasn't needed Adderall for a while for his ADHD but now would be a great time for some pharmaceuticals. He really pushed one particular topic into the recesses of his mind. So, what’s on his mind the most during this drive home? Derek.

Before Stiles left Pitt campus, things with Derek were... okay? Maybe? Neither of them made any type of move to be anything other than friends, of a sort. Their friendship was progressing but it felt like it wasn't moving towards anything more than a stalemate. It felt like Derek was holding something back and it seemed that if anything was going to happen then it was going to have to be on Stiles part. Derek would ask questions but he again, wouldn't provide answers and expected all the moves to be done by Stiles. Which, come on? What the fuck already?! This continued to get more frustrating and complicated when they didn't need to be. 

Stiles was still getting special smiles from Derek directed right at him. During the past few weeks of school, Derek was very attentive to Stiles and never thought twice about putting his arm around Stiles' shoulders and whispering something in his ear. Derek didn’t recognize what personal space was because he was in Stiles' space constantly. Coming up behind Stiles and grabbing him then giving a little back massage happened at least twice per day and it once ended up being a full body massage when he was in the training room.

Whenever Derek had time to watch practice, he would make a point of sitting next to him on the sideline bench making every excuse to touch, feel or rub up next to him. With all the attention, Stiles could only think that maybe this was a sign of Derek wanting something more from Stiles but it would always be met with a temporary cold shoulder from Derek if Stiles even remotely returned the physical contact. 

One day after giving Derek a spontaneous hug, Stiles was given the cold shoulder for two days. It was a type of emotional torture that Stiles wasn’t use to with the “on again” and “off again”. Physically being touched was just leading to anxiety and confusion on Stiles part. Derek either couldn't even take a hint or he was unwilling to pursue anything further than things have already gone. Stiles realizes that this is starting to become a problem for him. It becomes evident then, at least in Stiles mind, the way that Derek is acting, he just wants to be friends. For Stiles to keep up that façade and act like he doesn't have developing feelings for the man churning inside of him is exhausting. It tears away at your self esteem and Stiles isn't one to let that be etched away from him. He knew that too much personal interaction with Derek was killing him ever so slowly.

Derek confused him. So what, it was ok for Derek to flirt with him but he couldn't flirt back? In the end, he concluded that calling and talking directly to Derek over the weekend just didn’t seem like the thing to do for some reason so, texting it was. Oh my god, thank you for modern technology and his ability to misconstrue almost every text he received. Texting can be exasperating and isn’t all that it is cracked up to be. Like, how does Derek even have a thought process; he seems more ADHD than Stiles. To make things worse, Derek unintentionally (??) provides only the most basic information, which sometimes Stiles has to decipher. It aggravates the shit out of him. He is tired of trying to drag information out of Derek. How the fuck do you begin to decipher two random words in a text? None the less, it was the most comfortable way of contact for the time being.

The last time they spoke, Derek’s mentioned hanging with his brother for a day or so then going to help out his mother with some hometown project. Stiles swore he heard disappointment in Derek’s voice when he realized that there morning coffee adventures would be on hold until they get back to school. He said coffee with him was the highlight of his day and he always ended up with a fresh positive outlook for the day. Derek seems to be affected by Stiles more than he was letting on. Which, why would he even be acting like that? So, he just decided to enjoy his weekend with his dad and spend some time with Scott. He and Scott already decided to meet up later at a new place in Beacon Heights and, who knows, maybe Dear Abby would make an appearance. 

Since the semester classes started, this “thing” that is going on between them, it feels like everyone around him notices when he is with Derek and he doesn't know what to make of it. Just walking around on or off campus, it's obvious that people are looking at the two of them very inquisitively. You would think they were some gay super couple but he is pretty sure that they are really only looking at Derek. It feels like they seem to be envious of the time he spends with Derek. Being paranoid isn’t something Stiles needs to be doing.

Even Asshole-Tom has been rearing his ugly fucking head and becoming more of knife in Stiles back. Tom's been glaring, scoffing and throwing eye daggers at him for no apparent reason, whether he was with Derek or not. Stiles’ has been keeping his distance like Coach Finstock insisted. Tom’s hatred for Stiles was blatant not only to him but to the rest of his team mates, which… ‘Fuck him!’ Stiles’ has other things to think about besides Asshole-fucking-Tom. The further the distance is between them; the better. 

Self-doubt, which he conquered years ago, decided to rear its ugly head. ‘Why is this tall, dark and handsome man befriending someone who is a goofy spaz like him?' He can’t quite seem to grasp this concept in his head.

In his younger years, Stiles was hard on himself when it came to his looks and his personality but family and friends dispelled that notion in him before he hit puberty. His always supportive father and Scott helped him see all that he was and is. He felt special and unique and is more comfortable with himself now than he has ever been. He knows he isn’t some gorgeous runway model for Calvin Klein and that no one, either sex, will be swooning over him anytime soon. (That is a little depressing still at times) He does know a secret and it has helped him make true friends and see people for who they really are. He knows that what is important is most times not what is seen but what isn’t seen and hidden just under the surface.

His father, Sheriff Stilinski, was the very first person to tell Stiles of how brave he thought he was and also of how proud he was of him. Being a great son is not the easiest thing to be at times but Stiles knows he succeeded at that task. Stiles would lay down his life for his father in a split second if it came to it, as well as Scott. Loyalty and devotion to friends and family were qualities that were high up there in the stratosphere when it came to importance. He is sure this is why Scott and he get along so well. It's because those qualities are important to both of them and that is why there is a strong bond between them.

Stiles made it to Beacon Hills in record time only to find the Sheriff in front of the stove cooking. Are those vegetables? Maybe all those years of nagging him has paid off if he is eating healthy. The aroma from the food is amazing and smells delicious. It looks like the cooking classes he bought for his dad and Melissa at Christmas are paying off as well. Extra-long hugs and smiles are thrown back and forth between the both of them and they enjoy catching up over dinner. His dad scoots him away from the kitchen when Stiles wants to help with clean up. His dad insists he get settled in after his long drive. The couch always has open arms for Stiles when it's time for napping.

Despite the drive home causing more confusion about this “thing”, Stiles is in a good mood. Before nodding off for a nap, Stiles manhandles his phone and texts Scott for tomorrow night’s plans. They are going to meet up around 7pm for some bro time and check out the new book store in Beacon Heights, the next town over. Scott says they serve warm gooey pastries with a gazillion different varieties of coffee; have an absolute shitload of books with a great science fiction section and also displays artwork for sale from many Tristate area artists. The place has an odd name, “Hot as Hale”. It’s been open for 6 weeks and is already the latest place for young adults and older folks to go and commiserate. Scott told him it was a local family business and he actually had a “connection”; maybe when they order their mocha java, they can get two cherries on their whip topping instead of one. 

“Beacon Heights, here we come.”

&&&&&&& &&&&&&& &&&&&&&

Derek let Boyd and Isaac leave early on Thursday night since practice was called off for Friday due to the Holiday weekend. All three lived fairly close together while growing up but Derek never seemed to run into people his age from Beacon Hills. The two towns were not far apart but seemed like they were worlds apart. Beacon Heights was for lack of a better term, more “upscale” with its architecture and neighborhoods. Derek’s family was one of the fortunate families in that they owned most of Beacon Heights and this made living there that much easier. His family has lived in the same home for over 2 centuries and is also home to one of the most comprehensive nature preserves in a good 500 mile radius. On the other end of the spectrum, Beacon Hills was your typical, mom and pops, Podunk small town that offered only limited amenities. Both of the cities were covered by a formidable police department, BHPD, who were privy to some of the latest technology with regard to weaponry and forensic services. 

Since the two Beacons have a long history of having supernatural activity. Some residents believe it is hogwash, but something has to be said for having their own independent forensics department. They even have a new deputy assigned to the post, Deputy Sherriff Kyle Parrish. He was the only law enforcement officer to survive an exorcism that has gone wrong about 2 years ago in a small southern town of Stone Mountain, located in Georgia. Two other officers had died along with the mother of the possessed victim, two priests and the victim’s best friend. The victim himself ended up imploding into such small pieces that a body was every recovered. Part of his job is damage control and the press never found out about anything; just hearsay, rumor and speculation amongst the locals. He was good at his job and he did take a few months off before he saw the position that opened up in Beacon Hills. He was chosen out of 7 candidates. When it came right down to it, the residing Sheriff said that he was the only truly qualified candidate.

So, before that trek back to the supernatural area known as home, Derek was going to get some time in with his brother Liam. His fiancé went out of town for one of her sorority sisters bachelorette party. Derek knew his brother wanted to sit down and talk to him and he figured he could use a sounding board also with the Stiles gibberish floating in his head.

Liam welcomes him, “Ah, look who it is. Mr. Loser man Hale. Like I said, it’s just you and me tonight so, I have some steaks all ready to be placed on the grill. Why don’t you get yourself cleaned up and come join me for a beer. We got some talking to do.” 

Derek lets his carry pack fall to the floor next to the front door and walks over to Liam. He embraces him and they both kiss each other’s cheek. “Beer, I may as well be drinking water. All my wolf ends up doing is pissing constantly. The steak sounds great though. Thanks dear brother of mine, this is exactly what I needed. I hope you don’t mind but I am going to be running some stuff by you also if you don’t mind. Of course, that is after you lay on me what it is that you need to talk about.” Liam just pushes Derek’s face away and nudges him to his bedroom while the steaks are finally placed on the grill. 

Both of them caught up in the spacious green backyard of the brick townhouse where Wendy had planted a small vegetable and herb garden. Many of the bulbs she planted spotted the landscape with purples, orange, yellow and dark purple. After about 20 minutes of usual brother talk, Liam finally said. “Derek, ok, now you and I have to talk about something. Actually we need to talk about a few things. And yes, this is all werewolf business. First mom wanted me to ask how you think your phone conversations with Scott have gone. She says that she has been keeping an eye on him since he was bitten and he has taken to his werewolf like he was born one. Are you planning on seeing him when you go home this weekend?”

Derek bites back juicy piece of steak, “Liam, mom knows I am coming home this weekend. She wants me to help Laura out with her new business. Apparently it is doing very well and she wanted me to stop by and offer her congrats but I really think she just hasn’t hired enough people yet and she thinks in that demented mind of hers, that I am free for the taking. Which, yes, I already agreed to stop by and maybe even work a day or two.” He cuts another piece of steak and before eating, “As for Scott, I’ve spoken to him almost every day and he seems fine. I’m meeting up with him this weekend too. I was thinking about taking him out to the preserve and going for a run. It’s almost a full moon and when I saw him last, I’ve never seen anyone human be able to control the shift as easily as he does. I think mom and I made a great choice. He is going to be an excellent werewolf.”

Liam leans back in the wooden lawn chair with a beer in his hand and shakes his head in agreement. “Well, that is certainly good to hear. Mom and I are proud of you for picking such a great human candidate. That being said, I’m totally being outnumbered in this pack. Being the only human in this family isn’t as easy as I make it look.” (They laugh then become quiet) Derek sees the sudden serious expression on Liam’s face. He knows the two of them are definitely related because he can’t seem to be able to find the words he needs to speak either. 

“So, I was thinking. You know, our family and our pack has been through a lot these past few years and with you being in school, mom and I have been talking. I made her an offer and I just want to make sure that I thought it over properly. I have spoken to Wendy, Laura and mom in depth about it. Mom is kind of uneasy about it but she said she will support my decision. Wendy and Laura both think it’s the worst idea of all ideas. Plus, they think it is too risky. Cora? Well she hasn’t been around so I’m not sure what she’ll think of my proposal. I wanted to get your opinion and see what you thought before I made my final decision. It something I promised myself long ago that I would never do but circumstances changed. No matter what I decide, I’ll no longer be living in Pittsburgh, I will be moving back to Beacon Heights.” 

Derek is speechless. He heard what Liam said but he really didn’t hear what Liam said. “Liam, I don’t mind having a discussion with you about anything. It sounds like it’ll be a huge decision for you.” Derek reaches out to grab Liam’s arm and he looks at him sincerely, “Whatever it is, I am here for you. Honestly though, I haven’t the slightest clue what you’re fucking talking about.”

Liam laughs and then shakes his head, “No, you know what? Why don’t you tell me what it is you want to tell me first and then we can come back to this? I’ve seen you moping around the house with a distant angsty-look on your face. Something very personal is troubling you. I have seen people before act the way you are acting and I have to say, it has me wondering.” He quirks a single eye brow up at Derek and says, “So, you fell in love with someone?”

“What? How do you … thats not even…” Derek resigns, “Shit!” 

“You know what? I don’t know what I am. I am so confused. I want this so bad but I know I can’t have it. When I am with them, everything seems so perfect. My wolf can’t get enough of them.”  
Liam’s eyes perk up and he smiles, “Did you just play the pronoun game? Who is “THEM”?”

Fifty shades or red appear over Derek’s face. “There you go again, changing the subject. We can talk about “THEM” later. Tell me what it is that you are so bent out of shape over.” Derek goes over to the grill to get the baked potatoes and checks them under the aluminum foil. They are done. He throws one towards Liam.

Liam attempts to catch it and burns himself letting the spud hit the wooden deck with a loud THUD. “Ah, shit. That is fucking hot.” 

“Dude, if you were a werewolf, I couldn’t get away with teasing you like this. I just thought you were ready for the starch portion of the meal.” Derek is laughing his ass off until the bomb is dropped. Now, he is standing there with his mouth open in disbelief and isn’t laughing at all.

“Yeah well, that is what I want to talk to you about.” Liam shifts closer to the table looking at Derek.

“I think I want to be a werewolf.”

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Derek noticed that the black SUV had black tinted windows and was following him onto the interstate. He didn't think much of it and didn't want to appear overly paranoid until 15 minutes into his drive, bright flashing lights flickered in his rear view mirror. The lights continued to flash no matter what lane he was and it was becoming evident that whomever was driving was intent on aggravating him. Does this guy with the high beams want to start some shit?' He randomly pulled off an exit in which the SUV stopped high beaming but followed him off the interstate. At the end of the ramp by the stop sign, Derek waited for the SUV to catch up but he didn't recognize the vehicle nor could he see through the opaque reflective windows despite his werewolf eyes. That irritated the shit out of him. He made a left hand turn with the SUV following him and it restarted flashing it's lights. It followed him to a BP station but when Derek turned in, the SUV kept going. He got out and just watched as the SUV continue down the road until it disappeared. "That's fucken odd." While standing there, he got a text from Tom, who he had purposeful limited contact with the past few weeks despite Tom being annoyingly persistent. 

"If u wouldnt avoid me, it'd b gr8. i need 2 talk 2 U bout Rachel." Derek was surprised by the text because he remembers bringing Rachel up when he had spoken to Tom, but he never said what happened over the summer break. Derek noticed that she wasn't enrolled at Pitt anymore either so maybe she did transfer somewhere.

"Ok. We can talk when I get back from break. Text me when you are back and we can meet up for a beer or something. later." is the text he sent back. He hated doing text spelling, it seemed inane and childish. He didn't receive any more texts from Tom but he did decide to text Stiles real quick. 

"Had the most odd experience. Sure you know about odd experiences. Still driving home. ok, later" was the text. He looked at it before he sent it and thought just how lame it was. He almost did not send it but his finger just lightly touched the screen and it was sent. OH well. He had a fear of calling Stiles because they seemed to be on decent terms and this friendship they have is not as smooth as it was when they had first met. He can tell Stiles holds back a fair amount of the time like he only wants to get small doses of Derek. Derek doesn't understand it because he feels like he could overdose on Stiles. Stiles does make it difficult to get close to him but Derek thinks in the long run that this is just as it should be. Even if Derek doesn't have the ability to firmly keep his distance, Stiles does and that will make it easier for him to not let things progress into anything else. He knows his mother is expecting him to start dating so he's going to have to find someone soon so he can begin the process of courtship. Get unhappily married. Pine over Stiles for the rest of his life knowing he can't have him and then impregnate his wife as frequently as he can to have children. He knows even if his heart is beating for someone else and if his marriage to a female is going to be dull, trite, mundane and expected, he will love his children no matter what.

As Derek waits for a return text, he looks at the Camaro and almost every inch has a layer of dirt. He spots the green and yellow drive-through car wash and determines that will be his next detour. After choosing some Cool Ranch doritos and a Pepsi, he is ready for an ultimate car wash. He pulls around and enters till he inches up slowly and the tires meet the bumper and the square light turns red. Well, he didn't get any text back from Stiles which is what he was expecting. At least they were being civil with each other and that is about all he can ask for, so he puts his phone on the charger while sitting in his car. As the car wash begins, he turns the car off and mentally revisits what Liam told him last night. After dinner, they talked another 15 minutes and then Derek excused himself so he could "get some rest". Wendy arrive shortly after he decided to lie down. He stared at the ceiling and waited for sleep to come to him. 

The fact that his human brother was thinking about receiving the bite was totally and completely unexpected. Liam made a constant point to adamantly tell all of his family that he was human and he was happy being one. Derek never asked what it was that made Liam change his mind. Even more bizarre, Derek agreed with his sister Laura. He didn't like Liam's proposal. There was an good chance that there would be no problem. Hell, he was born from two werewolves. However, the recessive gene was expressed between them and Liam was the result. The probability that his mother would have bore a human child was almost nonexistent. Liam beat the odds by becoming the only human in an all werewolf family. He would have a similar probability of becoming a werewolf but Liam had beat the odds. He would much rather have Liam as a human being than losing his brother trying to become a werewolf. Something in the back of Derek's mind thought it was too risky. Liam said their mother was very nonchalant about his decision, which bothered Derek. His mother's desire to repopulate the Hale pack must override her need to protect her family. He finds it odd that she is willing to put one of her children at risk. Derek understands his mother's role as leader of the Hale pack and as one of the most prominent Alpha's in the North America. It was a grand position and title to have but it was burdened by many responsibilities, unlikely compromises, necessary duties and questionable agreements. Even unusual personal sacrifices where necessary at times. This must be one of those times.

Liam and Derek never spoke of his confused feelings toward someone at school let alone the fact that it was a guy.


	10. TOM'S PAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story starts to get a bit creepy at this point.

"Oh, come on Tom, Please. Just get the damn thing. I promise I won't ask for anything else till Christmas." Rachel is feverishly grabbing Tom's forearm and making little jumps while she whines and looks between him, the necklace and the old lady selling the item. The old lady is dressed in a black cloak and has a wart with hair on it at the end of her crooked nose. Old and ODD is how Rachel would describe her but she could care less, she just wanted to get her hands on what the 'old bat' had for sale. And her asking price was unbelievable! How could Tom pass that up? The old lady was snearing at both of them with one eye barely open, waiting to see what the decision was going to be. Old odd lady had an extremely small black tent only slightly larger than a port a potty and was tucked in the middle of the park surrounded by other huge open tents where artists, performers and handymen were wheeling and dealing with the visitors who came for the Stone Mountain Daisy Festival. The festival was held in May and it was a sight to behold. People from all over the country were bringing their "art" and "personal projects" to be seen, examined, judged and hopefully purchased by some poor soul who didn't know any better. There was money to be made. But, odd old lady was asking for another form of payment from Tom if he made this purchase. It wouldn't cost him a dime and it was something that he never thought of as a bargaining chip.

"Tom, for Cripes' sake, quit being so wishy washy. She's just asking you for your signature. Why don't you let your ego get away with you and pretend that you are actually someone important, famous or special and act like someone is asking you for your autograph. Does that help you clear things up? Plus, what harm could it possibly do?" Rachel was firmly clutching her hips with extra-long painted fingernails gripping tight black spandex leggings that ended in gaudy over-the-top dark purple velour 7 inch pumps. She was a fashion tragedy and Tom had no clue how she actually walked in those things. But hey, she was a "Joysie gurl".{New [Jersey girl]} 

Tom's been thinking about his relationship with this woman started and he doesn't have the slightest clue as to how they got to where they were. He had already decided that he didn't want to marry her and the longer they were together, the more certain he was of that decision. Rachel was a big 5 foot leech. She sucked the life out of him and easily took advantage of him at every opportunity that presented itself. She could suck the life and air out of a room full of people . She had the unusual ability to change the mood of entire group of people without them knowing any better.

He is extremely greatful that she decided that she didn't want to be sexually intimate with him anymore. It was too messy and she was never in the mood. She could give a 'quickie' if needed especially if she wanted something bad enough that Tom could get her. But, Tom was getting increasingly disgusted with her and he found his own body telling him what the right thing to do what. He found out that being drunk was the only way he could try to perform those boyfriendly duties. But, she had no problem not being sexually active. So, they weren't. Tom felt the chasm between them widening more every day.

Odd old lady stood leaning closer resting her bony chin on her skeletal hand and she ever so quietly snickered. She started to clean up her merchandise and pull her black hood further down across her face when she decided to speak up. She started with a foul hacking cough. Her voice had a gurgly and raspy tone to it and she started rolling her big blood shot eye like she was trying to pull up some far distant memory. Rachel moved her arm quickly as the odd old lady had spittle and mucous flying out of her mouth as she spoke.

And oh my god, what is that smell? Tom and Rachel almost gagged when the stench that came from her mouth ambushed their nostrils. Stale rank garbage, rotting flesh and sulfur, what a lovely combination of scents. Tom quickly turned and experience close range projectile vomiting as he threw up in his hand when he couldn't take anymore. The bilious eructation happened as he began to watch the bubbly green slime slide down her chin. The drippage from her mouth quickly move down her neck where it festered in an open sore on her neck. She tried to cover it up but when she started talking the material was moved as she leaned forward. "Oh my love, it is a relic that belongs to the family Argent. My name is .... Maise Argent and it is... just a pleasure to have you two here in my tent." She lifted her hands around as the stench doubled in intensity with the foulness from under her arms.

"Oh my child, my dear sweet innocent and beautiful child." a solitary tooth on her lower jaw dangled back and forth causing a whistle. "I remember when my Damon and I were married way back, oh, gosh, so so long ago. He had the same exact look that you are carrying there my fine young strapping man. Oh, Damon was an attentive man who would just constantly dote over me and give me anything that I wanted. He never thought twice about anything when it came to pleasing me. And let me tell you, that man, Oh my did he know how to please, puhlease !!. It's been what, nearly 70 years since my vagi... since I last saw my Damon. This beautiful item you are looking at was the very last thing he bought me before he had his,... accident. " she was actually able to crank out a tear that ran down her aged wrinkled cheek and mixed with the green slime. "It is with great ambivalence and pain that I'm even offering this heart felt relic of my life to you and if you don't want it, well, I can see where that might be a difficult decision for a man,... like you. I would completely understand. I mean really child, it's only a signature." her other tears seemed to evaporate before they reached her chin or they just got lost in all the wrinkles, not sure which.

Grittinng her teeth in a low tone and snapping bubble gum, Rachel spit out, "See baby, be a fucken man like her sweet Damon was. You can see that her continuing to possess it is causing her nothing but grief. She doesn't want it anymore. It would look so good hanging around my neck and jingling between my... (whispering) fun bags." Tom still isn't budging but then she decides to pout with her stark peach-lipsticked mouth revealing her heavily yellow stained teeth. She was even able to crank out some tears causing charcoal droplets filled with mascara to fall down her face making her look even more pathetic.

"Alright, Alright Rachel. Quit being such a nagging bitch. Hell, and wipe that expression off your face before you scare someone." She bitterly smiles while cracking her gum. He gives his signature just to get this ordeal over with. Rachel forcefully grabs it from the old lady and puts it on immediately and feels an odd heaviness in and on her chest but just assumes it's the weight of the necklace and it's charms. The charms consisted of a centered rose-gold triskele with an implanted 3 carot diamond and with two smaller 1 carot moon-shaped rubies on either side. She clasps it tightly and leaves the tent without even a thank you. Tom leaves the tiny tent and makes it down two further large tents and realizes he did not get some type of receipt. If he was going to give his signature, he should at least get a copy of what the hell he signed. He spins around and starts marching back to the tent after grabbing Rachel's wrist. She is trailing and doing her best to keep up in the pumps. 

To his dismay, there is no sign of a small black tent or an old odd lady.

Anywhere.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ever since the purchase, Tom's been feeling depressed, edgy and not quite himself. He actually knows that he's acting differently aside from Rachel telling him to straighten his act up and start acting normal. They had drove up the interstate to do some hiking in the state of Tennessee. Rachel wasn't happy about that and it just continued to frustrate Tom. While at the hotel room, he decided he needed some peace so he locked the bathroom door so he could just regroup without Rachel getting on his very last fucking nerve. He grabs the sides of the hotel sink and notices the necklace is sparkling off to the side of the vanity. Rachel must have taken it off before her shower. He inhales deeply then releases his breath as he stares into the wall size vanity mirror.

'Huh? That's weird.' he utters. This the first time he's ever looked at himself in the mirror and didn't recognize who was looking back at him. It was him, but it wasn't him. Things were different as he took in the entire reflection and something was just way OFF. In the reflection, the toilet was on the ceiling and water was hanging in mid air, there was no bathroom door, weeds were growing up from the tile floor and there was a mist behind his reflection. Then, he stared at his eyes in the reflection and only found pitch black, dull, lifeless orbs boring back at him. The reflection of himself in the mirror, IT, is also not following his movements.

Tom turns around to see that his bathroom door is closed and shut behind him but in the mirror behind IT, the doorway is open and seems to lead directly to the outdoors. It's raining and there is lightening in the background of the reflection. Tom jumps back when he hears the thunder blaring and the rain pouring. It looks like it is up on a cliff and open to a gloomy panoramic view of the country side. He recognizes it and can tell from that the point of view, the room in the reflection must be up pretty high to be able to see the tops of pine trees and rocky mountains in the backdrop to a river coursing through the green and yellow valley below. He swallows while looking at the frightening height but then IT stands in front of him blocking his view and leans towards the mirror on the other side. 

IT is inspecting him and he is not sure how he knows because there is no change in the orbs. It looks Tom up and down getting ever so close to the mirror barrier. "This, this can't be real." he mumbles. He steps back and shakes his head violently with his eyes closed.

When Tom opens his eyes, the fake reflection is gone and his normal reflection is back. No open door, No black orb eyes, No thunder and lightening. No malevolent Tom staring back, No back drop of a valley outside the door. All seems normal. Tom stands there confused for a few minutes, occasionally looking back up at the mirror to ensure it's still normal, and it is. 

He caught his breath and his heart beat returned to normal. Color's returned to his face. He can hear Rachel moving things around in the bedroom on the other side of the bathroom door. "Hey Tom, come on. Before we go hiking I got to use the bathroom. If you want to carry plastic bags around and clean up after me, that is fine. If not, get out of the bathroom, NOW."she is cracking her gum so loud he can hear it through the door.

"I will be out soon. Give me 5 more minutes. We have a full hour to get our backpacks and walk down to the hotel lobby to meet the others going on the hike. So, give it a rest already." He hears Rachel fall back on the bed and turn on the television. Yelling back at her caused an ache in his throat like something was stuck in it. 

He slowly moved towards the mirror as he opened his mouth and started to look towards the back of his throat. He uses his index finger to move his tongue down so he can see further back in his throat but he doesn't see anything standing out that looks wrong. He closes his mouth and is looking at himself closely in the mirror. He is thinking how in the fuck does he look 20 years older and worn down in the past two days when this vacation is supposed to rejuvenate him. He didn't look this bad after final exams and he was up till 3 am and slept till 5am for almost 3 weeks straight. He pulls one lower eyelid down and can see the blood shot, dull eyes; he looks so exhausted.

Tom slowly looks over his reflection's shoulder and the bathroom door shows the outdoors overlooking the valley again. He is mesmerized because he knows this view and he actually remembers where it looks over the Tennessee valley. It is breathe taking. It is on an outcropping of rock next to a trail he's been on before. He jumps back because IT is back and it is wearing the necklace now. IT turns away from him and moves towards the door and steps out of the bathroom and onto the cliff. It looks like he is now looking through a window and reaches out and tries to touch the mirror and notices there is no barrier between this world and the reflection world. Curiosity gets the best of him and he climbs over the sink and through the mirror and becomes part of the mirrored reality.

He walks to the cliff and sees IT standing near the cliff but there is a grey figure without any features and no face. Grey figure is gripping onto the edge of the cliff and is scrambling at rock and vegetation to keep from falling. IT gets Tom's attention then throws the necklace at him which he reflexively catches. Tom can tell that IT is pleased with him but then he notices a muffled sound coming from the grey figure as it continues to lose ground sliding even closer to the edge. Tom starts to make a step toward the grey figure to help but is frozen in place as IT walks over and delivers a powerful kick to the figure. Tom hears a huge roar of thunder at the same time which is mixed with a load muffled sound that eventually disappears.

Tom doesn't waste a second. He runs back into the bathroom and leaps over the sink and gluides easily through the mirror while landinding on the tile floor in his original bathroom. He is holding onto the necklace he caught from IT from the other side. It is in his hand but he is lying on top of it. He is surprised when he looks up.

"Tom, what hell are you doing? How the hell did you get in here? Where have you been?" Rachel screams as she jumps up from the commode. He just looks at her saying "Huh?" As she scrambles for toilet paper, Rachel says, "You left me alone for almost four hours. That's pretty shitty. We missed the first mountainside hiking tour." She grabs tightly to the necklace on the vanity and storms out of the bathroom while hiking up her pants. 

Tom stands in front of the mirror and does't see a different reality. He places the necklace on himself and his entire body is covered with deep blue veins that disappear within a couple seconds. He looks up to see two black lifeless orbs staring back at himself and he puts on an evil grin.

Rachel finally asks Tom over her shoulder as she makes herself a mixed drink from the hotel alcohol stock, "Tom, are we fucking going to go on the mountainside hike or not? Your bullshit is getting to me and I need to get out of this room. It's stifling!"

"Rachel darling, we are going on that hike and I know of this wonderful view of the valley that I would love to show you. The view over the Tennessee valley is breathe taking at this on particular outcropping of rock I know on the trail." Tom blinks and the orbs are gone but the grin and evil look is fanned across his face.

"Wait till we get there, you are just going to die!"


	11. TALKING IS JUST NOT CLEARING THINGS UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series of discussions that only lead to further confusion

Talia was busy in the kitchen starting the dinner she had planned for this evening. 'What would the world do without crockpots?' she huffed and mumbled to herself. The Hale kitchen was extremely large and had an open floor plan that seemed to be able to handle their immediate and extended family. There are stainless steel and black appliances scattered throughout. The refrigerator was filled so that if they ever had visitors, they were stocked full of produce. The lighting would typically be very bright for such an area but Talia preferred subdued lighting that cast shadows and revealed more of an intimate atmosphere. She was dressed in a red apron and was concentrating on preparing a roast when Derek came downstairs after his shower carrying his tennis shoes. He came and sat at the kitchen table where coffee was waiting for him in his favorite mug. His mother glanced up with a smile, "Well, good morning dear. Where are you off to this early in the morning?"

"Oh, uhm, I thought I'd go and see what kind of help Laura needs. I got off the phone with her earlier and she said she had to fire someone last night and the new employee isn't supposed to start till Monday." he lifted his left leg resting the sole of his foot on the edge of the wooden kitchen chair as he tied his shoe, "She asked if I wouldn't mind working behind the counter and cleaning up after customers leave. I told her it wouldn't be a problem. I really got to see what this new place of hers looks like." he puts his foot down on the tile floor, "Besides, I've already spoken to Scott and I'm meeting him around three this afternoon. Things should have slowed down by then and we can finish our Pack discussion." he looks directly at his mother, "You know what, I think you made a good decision with Scott, mom. He's going to be an excellent werewolf and new addition to the pack." He's putting his second shoe on and stamps hard on the kitchen tile to get his foot properly adjusted in the sneaker.

"Derek, need I remind you that you're the one who brought Scott to us and your Alpha instincts are spot on. He's such a fine young man. You have a knack for this type of thing Derek. This is why you'll make an excellent Alpha and you'll be an even greater leader when the times comes. I had nothing to do with chosing Scott except agreeing with your decision." She stood there very proud of her son, then she jerked a bit when she realized what she needed next for the roast. "Honey, do you mind getting the potatoes out of the fridge?" She gets out the peeler and cutting board as she sets the crock off to the side of the brown marble counter top. Tonight's dinner will be later than usual because all of the immediate pack will be there and Laura is closing shop around seven in the evening. This is earlier than she usually closes but it's a holiday weekend; she has had a sign up the past two weeks informing her regular customers of the change in hours.

Derek dumps the bag of potatoes in the huge steel kitchen sink and grabs the nozzle to start washing them off. "I'll clean these for you and I appeciate the compliment." he then thinks of what he still has to discuss with Scott, "You know, I just want things to go well for Scott. Uncle Peter's blood stick test showed Scott won't reject the bite. Tonight, I was thinking it might be a good idea if we all kind of shared our experiences when we've run into problems with our wolf. I think it would be great for all of us to reflect and think about what it means to be part of the Hale pack. We're unlike anything on Earth and I think revisiting how important our species is would be an eye opener for us let alone Scott." Despite the positive outlook about the meeting, Derek still hesitates and grunts and it is obvious he is thinking about something else. He has a troubled look with his eyebrows revealing his current mood. He huffs and just starts peeling the washed potatoes. He looks up and is looking at his mom's reaction after he got hit on the chest by a potatoes slice; his mom flung it at him to get his attention. 

"Derek, I know you have been incredibly busy, what with finishing up your summer job, your sophmore year at school, sports training and camp; but I can't help but think something is bothering you and is on your mind. You know you can't hide things from me for very long so, why don't you tell me what it is that is bothering you. You know I have heard just about everything so, you don't have to worry about shocking me." she puts her knife down and rests her hip on the edge of the counter while turning towards him.

Derek just stops what he is doing and shyfully turns to face his mother. He looks her dead in the eyes, because this announcement is important.

"I... I wanted you to know that I met someone that I think is very special not only to me but my wolf also. I just..." he couldn't finish because his mom excitedly interjected. "Oh Derek, why didn't you say something? I knew something was up with you. I could tell you must have met someone because even though you seem confused, I can also feel the happiness that you exude. I can even see and feel your attraction towards that special someone. Now, since I have no idea who it's directed to, I think it is fine time that you tell me mister. But really Derek, this is splendid news. You must tell me all about her. I want to know everything.

"Does she go to school with you? Where did you both meet? uhm... hmmphf." She is now looking at him quizically, "It's funny, this isn't when I thought you would find anyone of interest. I mean, you are completely surrounded by all those other men all day long at the sports camp at Pitt and ..." she quiets for exactly five seconds, launches her left eyebrow towards the ceiling and says,

"Oh Derek, really? I mean I have discussed this with your father long time ago and he said he was sure of it and then when he pointed all these things out about you, I couldn't help but agree. Peter and Sam mentioned it the moment you started tearing your sister's Barbie dolls up and then playing with the head and brading their hair. You know, not a single person in this family cares about that. All we want is for you to be happy no matter who it is with." then she remembers, "Damnit, if Peter and Sam were alive I would owe them both twenty dollars for losing a bet I placed when you were born. So, tell me Derek,... Is it a good looking ..."

Derek interupts her very loudly so he doesn't have to hear her say the last word of that sentence, "Mom!! Please. Can you not get so excited and calm down . I said I THINK I met someone special, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. Before I pursued anything I wanted to ask you about my role as the Alpha and what is to be expected of me as the leader of our pack. I'm conflicted with different thoughts and my wolf is telling me one thing but I think you are telling me something else so I am a bit confused. I know that you told me about how adding to the pack is a huge priority. My wolf is so sure of the importance this person will be to me, it is starting to occupy my every thought. I sometimes feel like I can't get away from it because this feeling I have is so, ... you know, I can't even describe it. It just wraps you ups and squeezes you tight and then just covers you with want, need and desire. Honestly, I've never been more attracted to someone in my entire life. I can't seem to get enough of their scent and I am always thinking of a way to get closer so I can touch and be ..." he again couldn't finish because his mother was just a bit overly excited.

"Derek, that is exactly how it's supposed to be when you meet your mate. Your wolf immediately knows that special someone. I remember when I first laid eyes on your father. Not only did I feel like I was going slightly insane but I had to calm my wolf down because the urge to be near or close to your father was almost overpowering. I couldn't help it but I want to be drenched in every aspect of him. I could never seem to get enough of your father. It was like I was starving and thirsting for him. It's a scary but exhilirating feeling at the same time." she paused and then her eyes lit up when she fondly remembered her younger brother.

" Now, don't even get me started on your Uncle Peter. You know that your wolf is looking for a mate who will best suit you, sometimes that mate comes in the form of a friend, or a lover and if you are fortunate enough, it will come in the form of both. Remember, all werewolves are attracted to their mate not by what they are, male or female, but who they are. As for Peter, of everyone that I've ever met that was lucky enough to meet their mate, your Uncles' courtship of Sam was truly a spectacle to behold. It was actually quite beautiful when I think of it. It was one of the most intense examples of pure combined wolf and human attraction and love that I've ever witnessed between two people. I think it may have had something to do with both of them being men."

Derek stood there staring at his mother but quickly had to turn his head as a blush started rising from the base of his neck. It was less than two seconds before the tips of his ears were fire engine red. His mother noticed it and just looked at him with sheer joy as tears start to well and surface from her eyes. She remembers seeing that look before. She let out a small sad choke, cough and laugh at the same time when she realized she never thought she would see something so pure as the love that her brother Peter found with Sam until now. Derek has found that special someone. She quickly wiped the tears before they began to fall and she wanted to address her son's situation before he became uncomfortable.

Talia looked at how Derek seemed to wobble back and forth on the same two kitchen tiles and how he looked like he was ashamed or embarrassed. She needs him to know that this feeling can be frightening but it's also liberating and beautiful. He should relish in the fact that he is so lucky. She taps his forearm, "Honey, you know I can smell and feel what it is that you are experiencing. I don't "THINK" you met someone special, I 'KNOW' you met someone special. There's a distinct smell that is potent that gets mixed with your base scent." she can't help but giggle at him, "Sweetie you are reeking of it!"

Derek is smiling very wide and his blushing just deepens a few shades more. He seriously asks, "Mom, that is what I think too, but... it's just... What if I did meet my mate and what if... I mean, I know how important it is ... you know, to increase our pack size. And, ... strengthening our pack is directly related to the number of pack members we have. Damn, I don't think I'm making much sense. This isn't coming out right."  


He restarts, "Well, take Scott for instance, when he becomes part of the Hale pack. He's already involved seriously with someone who I met also. Her name is Allison and their relationship is just how you describe. They're just so into each other and how they feel about each other, it's evident to anyone who has eyes. You'll just love her mom. Plus, Scott's already talking about marriage and having children. I think those are some of the things we will talk about later today. Like, will his kids be. Wolves or not? What will be there roles in the pack? But the bottom line is that he found his mate and they will be having children. I know how important that is to you. Propagation of the pack. Increasing our numbers. I just, I don't know if..." He stops as he chokes those last words out.

His mother slowly walks over to him and looks up into his eyes for a few seconds then tugs at his forearms dragging him to sit down again on one of the wooden kitchen chairs. She takes the seat opposite of him as she grabs a towel to dry off her hands a bit more as she temporarily abandons the potatoes. "Honey, I think I may know what you are trying to say. Yes, increasing our size is important to me and should be important to you. It will always be something in the back of your mind that will be a priority. But,.." she shifts a bit as she knows what she is about to discuss with him will bring back fond memories but also bring the tinge of pain that is associated with it when she remembers just how much she lost. She grabs and holds one of her son's hands in hers.

"Derek, let me see if I can clear some things up by explaining some situations that have occurred in our pack and even in other packs. You remember Sandra, my best friend who I went to stay with this past summer. Well, in her case, when she and Roy met, people were so excited about their union. Her family though, began to hold a serious and unnecessary grudge against Roy. It didn't matter how much they loved each other, how much happiness that they experienced or how good of an Alpha she became. Roy was unable to impregnate her." Derek sees that some of this must have been going through her mind when she got back to Pittsburgh after Roy died. It is enough to make anyone somber.

"Oh Derek, they were beside themselves. She had been checked out thoroughly and was found to be very fertile. Once her family found this out, they urged her to get a divorce saying that she could remarry someone who was able to provide her with children. That she could keep Roy as a best friend. She almost went through with it for her family and her pack. Her family however, had failed to mention that if Roy was going to continue to be in the pack, he must agree to the bite and get it by the next full moon. This is where you uncle Peter comes in."

She grasped his hand a little tighter and skipped a breath as a low whimper resounded in the back of her throat. "You have to remember first that this was in the dark ages, you know, even before Liam was born. So, we're talking some thirty odd years ago. Peter was in graduate school and had had already met Sam. And you remember your grandmother, how she was a stickler for tradition. Peter had just met Sam and he had that same look; he had met his mate. Oh Lord, the intensity of their relationship was mindboggling. Nothing against your grandmother but she came from a time when relationships like that existed but they were most often not forefront in the Pack heiarchy. Your grandmother insisted that Sam be bit and become a werewolf. And don't get me wrong, my mother loved Sam as if he was her own and I think that is why she couldn't understand why he did not want the bite. She thought he had an irrational fear of the bite. So much so, he had Peter convinced that he should not get the bite. This started to create a wedge between those two and my mother. That was a very difficult time for our Pack, it lasted almost three years."

Derek rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "Mom, I never heard anything like this. I always thought grandma had a special place in her heart for Sam. All I can remember was how she looked forward to Uncle Peter and Uncle Sam visiting. When they got here, it was sometimes impossible to split up her and Uncle Sam. Now you're telling me that she had a problem with both of them being gay? It doesn't seem..." his mother abruptly interrupted.

No, no, no. Sweetie, listen to what I am saying. I never said that. Here, let me finish. Sam didn't want the bite, that is what she was upset about. She took it as a form of disrespect and back then she probably felt it as a personal slap across the face. As I said, very rough three years. She tried to get Peter to break up with Sam so many times. She even went so far as to ruin Christmas one year. It caused Sam not to come visit for over a year. It was just an awful time for this family. As much as I loved Sam, knew he was Peter's mate and provided Peter with untold happiness, I even took my brother aside and asked him to consider breaking it off with Sam." his mother stopped, having to swallow back her sadness and her shame at that time. Warm tears traveled down her cheeks and Derek could only look at his mother in shock as she revealed that last detail. "Oh my God, mom. I can't believe you wanted to intrefer with..."  
Talia covered her face as she wiped her eyes and fought back the tears. "Derek, I never said I was perfect. I was twenty four years old at the time and I had a lot of growing up to do. I knew deep down and my wolf knew immediately that I should never have asked that of Peter, and I am not proud of that fact. But things change, please let me continue this story and you will see how we have become one of the strongest pack around." Derek nodded for her to continue and this time he took one of her hands into the warmth of his embrace.

"Not only did I do that, I even spoke with my mother to stop being so stern about her feelings toward Sam. Later your grnadmother told me that this was one of the biggest internal battles she ever had with her wolf. At the time, your father and I were engaged and this was the only thing I can remember that anything drove a wedge between us. You know your Uncle William, who you got your middle namefrom. He was your dad's baby brother and he loved him immensely. Will wanted to be part of the pack and my mother was all for expanding the size of our pack. Will was born human unlike your father. It was almost a guarantee that since he had come from werewolf bloodline, that getting the bite was just a formality. Your father was dead set against it but William eventually decided on his own to get the bite. Oh, let me tell, your grandmother was so excited. her and William were starting to get close.You know when I think about it, isn't it odd that my mother found special comfort and friendship in not just from outside her immediate family, but from men outside the immediate family. And both of them men gay. William didn't have a partner and barely knew much about Peter in Sam since they barely came around."

"Well, Peter called to speak to me one day and was frantic. He called to tell me that he finished working on and perfected the stick blood test to see if a human would be able to survive the bite. He called to tellme that he tested Sam over twenty-five times and it revealed that he would not survive the bite. This only cemented their joint decision for Sam not to get the bite. He asked to come over and even asked if I could mention it to your grandmother before his arrival. It was the day that William and another member were going to be bit in an evening ceremony at the Hale house. Sam still refused to come over but Peter spoke to your grandmother and she reluctantly decided to allow for both of the candidates, William and Lydia, to get tested. William failed and the test for Lydia showed something that Peter had never seen before. With one negative and one inconclusive test result, he urged both of them to reconsider. I was blind at the time and didn't respect Peter's knowledge and I was all for both of them getting the bite. Another fight broke out between your grnadmother and Peter and he ended up leaving before they had the ceremony. And your father was even more upset with me because I was encouraging Will." she stiffened and proceeded with a part of Hale histiory she would prefer not to rehash but Derek needed to know this.

Derek squeezed her hand encouraging her, "The rest is history. The ceremony occurred that night and when we all looked bak twenty four hours later, we didn't gain two members of the pack, we lost so much more. William and Lydia both died painful deaths from the bite. Lydia's entire family as well as your fathers separated themselves permanently from the Hale pack. I aalmost lost your father over William's death. He was completely devastated. My mother suffered serious depression and we had to hide the fact that the leader of the Hale pack was preoccupied and could not attend to some Alpha finctions outside of the house. Surrounding Packs new of our recent tragedies aan we even had the McWilliams pack take over our property. Six weeks after the funerals and the failed take over of our property, your Uncle Sam decided to make a visit to the house. My mother did not refuse to see him. They were locked in her room for nineteen hours talking. When your grandmother came out with Sam, I could see the fire and strength in her eyes that had been missing.

"First, she begged Peter and Sam to move to the Hale house after theyhad their wedding. She completely repected Sam for his decision for what it was. Just a personal decision that she needed to understand that and accept it. Which she did. She and Sam were pretty much the best of friends after that. Second, she finally sat down with your father and begged and pleaded for him to forgive her arrogance and stubborness. She did make him understand that even though she wanted Will to become a werewolf, it was ultimately his decision and he couldn't blame me or her for that. Third, she implemented Peter's blood test to all the different packs throughout the continental United States. It saved Sandra's husband frrom ever thinking about changing his mind to get the bite. Saaandra's family also started changing how they viewed Roy after that. They finally accepted him for who he was with no reservations. The mate of Sandra, the Alpha. Fourth, all the surrounding Packs next to our territory pledged a solid alliance which was a monumental undertaking. It is what your grandmother is known for the best. Just like your Uncle Peter ans Uncle Sam are known for saving so many lives with the blood test."

"Mom, are you serious? I had absolutely no idea about any of this." Derek shakes his head in disbelief. "I sort of feel like I don't really know my families past."

"I'm sorry honey. Honestly, that is the only major event that has happened during my lifetime that had redefined our pack for the better. Since that time, I have just been maintaining the peace between all the different territories. t is a daunting task and our numbers continue to grow. Whomever decide to mate with, I will never ask her to become a werewolf and I will never pressure you to have children. There are so many ways to increase the Pack size other than having children. So, if that is a worry of yours, I don't want you lingering on those thoughts. I am so proud of Laura finding her mate and providing two grandchilren who are wolves. It takes all kinds of wolves to make up our pack."

She stands up and heads back to the potatoes' "Enough seriousness for now. I know you didn't come down those steps to hear me ramble on about our family history. Plus, if I don't let you go soon, you are going to be late helping Laura, and you and I both know not to get on her bad side. I really do think you will enjoy her new place. It is unlike anything we have in Beacon Hills."

Derek had more questions for his mother but he new if he stayed longer, Laura would have his head. He rushed over and planted a kiss on his mother's cheek and made his way out to his car. He hadn't expected to get so much to think about from his mother. It was an awful lot to process. He opened his phone and he had a text from Stiles. 

His entire body relaxed and if his whole body could do it, it would be grinning from ear to ear.

'hi, hope ur wknd is ok. kinda busy on my end. goin smwhre l8r 2nite. ttyl' It is brief, vague and impersonal.

 

He can't think about this right now and how disappointed he is with the distance Stiles seems to be placing between them. Yeah, everything hasn't been as it used to be since they decided to hang as friends and he and his wolf truly miss those interactions. He will have to keep it that way especially if he will have to get married and provide grandchildren in the future so he can make his mother proud. He texts back before he starts his drive to the city to meet up with Laura.

'busy too. doing okay. later' 

 

How's that for keeping his distance?


	12. MEET THE DEPUTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is introduced to Deputy Parrish

It hurts more than he expected. But the reason why still alludes him. It just isn't fair. This gut-wrenching feeling he gets when disappointment is starting to eat away at him and it is enough for him to decide that maybe, enough is finally enough. It is time to make some decisions based on his feelings and what has happened up till now. That is all he has to base anything on. He wants to be adult enough to handle strong emotions like this but addressing it and mulling it over shouldn't send him into the pits of depression. Ever since that first day they met, he has been on pins and needles constantly wondering how he should act, what he should say, which way should perceive the actions towards him. But he is so confused about how they have interacted that he second and sometimes third guesses himself. This compounded with these intense out of control emotions was seriously driving him to the edge. Something must be wrong with him. So he actively decides not to let this get to him. He has other things going on in his life, more important things other than the most recent stupid fucking text from Derek.

Maybe it is best to enjoy himself while he is home. That is why Stiles is headed down to the station to meet his dad, the Sheriff. His dad left his cucumber sandwich Stiles especially made for him. He in't sure if he forgot it on purpose or not. Either way, he was making a special delivery just for his dad.

He parks the light blue jeep next to his dad's patrol truck and makes his way past all the officers he grew up with at the station. Everyone stops him with hugs, they ask how school is and if he is enjoying being away from Beacon Hills. He surprises himself by telling them he didn't realize how much he would miss home and how he would love to come back and work on the force. It was always a dream of his to work side by side with his father. After slowly making his way through the station, he finally makes his way to the hallway that has his father's office at the end. There is a young man, is age, in uniform and he is walking his way towards him with a warm smile and gives a "hello", just for Stiles. Stiles cannot help but appreciate the full frontal and posterior view as it passes him resulting in him running straight into his father's closed door. ''Oomph, shit. who put this door here?" The young officer he passed looks back as does Stiles and they just smile in acknowledgement that he got busted checking him out. 

Before he can turn around, his dad has snuck up on him with some affection. "Huggie." Stiles says. As they make their way into his office, he knows his dad has been looming over files on his desk. The newest addition to his file collection is marked with a huge red sticker, "EVIDENCE OF OCCULT AND SUPERNATURAL INVOLVEMENT". He mutters, "Great God Almighty! I hope I don't have to learn how to help out with an exorcism. Maybe that year in the Ministry will come in handy. Next thing you know I'll be having Mass right after I lock someone away for shoplifting. This job is getting to be a bit much." He opens the file about a young woman found in Tennessee who was discovered at the base of a cliff. This happened earlier in the summer but what bothered the Sheriff the most was the fact that she would have been a sophomore at the University of Pittsburgh this year.

Even more disturbing were some of the facts about the case. She was from New Jersey but her fiance' was from the next town over, Beacon Heights. How in the hell had he not even heard about this until now? He has no recollection of seeing or hearing about it on the local news or reading about it in the Pittsburgh Post Gazzette. He flipped back to the file cover stating this case was closed and the file was being passed through his department for secondary confirmation before having it placed in the cold case section in the downtown records department. He normally would have never come across this file if Deputy Parrish hadn't raised a concern.

It left an unsettling feeling deep in his gut like someone (or something) was purposely hiding things from the public and getting away with it. He pulled out the two photos that were in the file which only revealed the mangled and crushed body of the victim. He looked closely at her forcefully caved in face. She apparently had been kicked hard in the face several times before falling to her death. Shoe prints still scattered across her upper body and head. Something odd he read was that the body had a distinct smell of sulfur eminating from it but on all the toxicology and tissue reports, that substance had never been found. This sent chills climbing up his back until he cloed the folder forcefully.

Suddenly there is a loud crash and hard thump on his door causing him to jump a few inches. He then thinks this collision is a knock, "Come on in before you hurt yourself." Stiles eventually enters holding his head where he slammed into the door. The Sheriff just shakes his head and blurts out, "Yes, of course. I should have known it was you son." His dad covers up the offending file with another and asks, "So Stiles, what can I do you for son? What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

As Stiles turns around to face the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, he is still wondering who that was that he just passed, "Ah, yeah dad. You know me. Can't stay away from crime fighting. You do remember that my major at Pitt is Criminology?" he puts his eyebrows in their questoning position. Then he lifts a paper bag over his head, looks at it then looks at his dad who starts to groan. "So, did you think you could get away from my culinary skills while I am home. I noticed how you neglected to take this delicious cucumber sandwich so I thought I would bring it down just for you. I'm sure your taste buds will thank me." He smiles.

'Oh, hey son. What in the world would I do without your culinary skills while your home? I probably would order out just like Deputy Parrish and I just finished doing. You know, the nice deputy you noticed before almost clocking out on my office door. So, cucumbers aside, are you sure you don't want to join us for some Chinese, my treat?" Stiles winces at the word Chinese. It's like this secret password or code his dad uses to bypass Stiles attempts at healthy eating. His dad uses that word sparingly and obviously, today is a day to use it. His dad is saved from cucumber sandwiches and the gaseousness associated with them.

"Speaking of our new officer,... Deputy Parrissh, I'd like to introduce you to my son. Stiles, make nice and say hello to Deputy Parrish. I think you two might find you have a lot in common. If you'll excuse me, I will relieve myself and clean up for lunch. Ah, we already ordered Stiles so no worries, there will be plenty to go around." the Sheriff exits as he smirks at Deputy Parrish. Stiles turns to Deputy Parrish and gives him a pleasant gaze.

"Ah yeah, I'm Deputy Parrish" he lunges forward to Stiles while he also adds, "I'm sorry, my first name is Kyle so uhm, feel free to call me that. Your father has been telling me about you the past several weeks since I started. You're very lucky. He is extremely proud of you." after they shake, Kyle fumbles with his hands and they just end up in his pants back pockets. 'How hot is that?' Stiles thinks.

Stiles watches him. "Hi, yeah, Stiles, pleasure to meet you. So, how long you been working here? I don't think I remember ever seeing you here. Even when I told all the officers 'Goodbye' before I left for school."

"I started working just after you left for school. Everyone here kept talking about you and how I would have appreciated meeting you. I know for certain I would've remembered meeting a fine specimen of a man such as yourself." Kyle can't believe he let that last part slip out. He turns away embarrassed.

Stiles can't help but cringe at the compliment, he isn't used to them. "Ah, thank you for that. You're very kind. You are certainly someone I would have remembered also."

Even this little conversation or flirting if you will, doesn't feel right to Stiles. It causes him to internally cower to a degree when he thinks of Derek. This doesn't deter him from agreeing to go for coffee with Kyle later this afternoon. He enjoys the company of his dad and Kyle before he makes his way to the grocery store to get items for the dinner he is going to cook his father tonight. He just hopes his father isn't kept at work too long tonight. He thinks it is about time he had the 'coming out' talk with his dad.

He can't help but think of Derek, so he texts. 'chinese for lunch w pops, gotta a coffee date 2day. cute man but we'll see. wsh me lck' He puts that last bit in to try the waters with Derek; see how he responds to the text or if he responds at all. With the distance and uncomfortableness that exists between the two of them, he doubts this will barely even phase Derek. Heck, he probably will congratulate him on finding a date and tell him to have a good time.

He mumbles to himself as he is putting the milk in the refrigerator then slumps back onto the closed door, "Fuuuuck!" he slams his hands against the fridge door.

"I'm sure he could care less what the fuck I'm doing."

\------------------------------------ ----------------------------- ----------------------------

"What the fuck is he doing?!" Derek crushes a leg on a metal stand he was constructing for Laura. She stands there looking at him like he is a bratty child with her hands on her hips.

  


"For fuck's sake Derek, what the hell are you doing? If you're going to mangle and destroy all the furniture your putting together every time you get a phone text you don't like, just stop now and I'll do it all myself." she gawks at him with a bit of pity. "Here, take the coffee you wanted. [handing him some fresh black coffee with three sugars] Now, why don't you tell me what kind of text you got and from who, that it would cause you to harm all my new Ikea furniture." She blurts out a small laugh.

"I spoke to mom briefly before you got here. She mentioned you think you may have met your mate. Der-bear, that is incredible. Why don't you tell me all about her? Is she the one who sent the text to you?

After his sip of java, Derek just stares at her and tilts his head, "Really? you want me to spill my guts to my older sister so she can tease me and poke fun. No thank you ma'am. I'd much rather keep all that to myself. Plus, after that last text, it's becoming more and more obvious that distancing one's self from me is their plan of action. So, don't you worry your little head about it sis. I got personal rejection towards me under control." Derek bends the stand back into it's original position. It's not perfect but close enough that Laura is happy with the results of the cabinet.

  


"Okaaay. You know what, let's do something so we can make this easy." Laura sips her Mocha Java delite, "How about ... I ask you questions about this (she throws finger quotes in the air) "person" and you just have to answer yes or no. Please come on, it will keep me in the loop and I promise you won't hear any snide remarks or comments from me." Derek is considering it and then just nods to her and says, "Proceed."

Laura rushes over to the break room sofa and sits right behind Derek, who is on the floor with all kinds of Ikea parts that need to be assembled into the next article of furniture. "Ok so, first, and I am pretty sure this is a given but, I need to ask. Was that text you just got from this person?"

"Yup."

"Ok, and obviously they said something that made you a bit upset. Upset enough to bend the metal legs of the cabinet you were putting together. Am I right?" she inquires.

"Double Yup."

"Is this someone you met at school? Oh, no. Don't answer that. Of course it is. Wait, school didn't officially start yet so you are in sports camp now. [he nods] Yeah, and you're surrounded by muscular athletic men. Hmmm, well, it doesn't surprise me in the very least but, is this person we are discussing a female?" she knows the answer to this one and doesn't even know why she asked.

"Uhm, that would be a big fat NO."

"Well, the only thing that would make me pissy and angry when I met someone new that I wanted to be around, was if I couldn't BE around that someone. So, this person, I will call him "HE" so we can both stop using vague pronouns. HE either can't be around you or doesn't want to be around you and that is what is pissing you off. Oh shit Derek, are you telling me that HE doesn't want to be around you?" she is poking at his shoulder and looking over at him. Derek is quickly sending a brief text to Stiles because despite HIM wanting to put distance between the two of them, he isn't prepared when Stiles puts distance between them and means it. Derek feels a pang in his heart. He types in "it feels like you are pushing me away. is there something wrong? you can talk to me."

"Stop poking me and yes. It's a little more complicated than that but, it would appear that HE doesn't wish to be in my presence. He is putting distance between the two of us and it feels like I am losing hold of what little I have of him. It's unsettling and my wolf is about to stroke out if I don't do something to correct it." He forcefully grabs another piece marked "A" and he has no damn clue how this piece fits into anything because there are practically no instructions with this fucking furniture set. It would appear that his question answering session is bringing up some hostile ways of dealing with his stress.

"Oh, really Derek? Who would possibly not want to be around you. You are so cheerful all the time. Plus, your communications skills are excellent. Ranking right up there with mimes. Let's not forget your uncanny ability to connect with people and make them feel like you actually want to be near them. Der-bear, you have some things that you need to work on. You were never like this until that bitch fucken ruined..."

Roar. A fucken loud Roar belts out from Derek's chest promptly shutting Laura up and she is bowing her head and exposing her neck in submission. "I don't want to hear the name of her and I don't want to think about what she has done not only to my life but to the rest of my families lives." he actually waits a full minute than looks at Laura and smirks, "How in the hell are you going to explain the load outburst that came out from the back of your business?" She starts giggling and before you know it they are full out laughing at the situation.

"You know what Derek, Fuck it. I will just fain stupidity and say 'I have no idea what your talking about, I didn't hear a thing.' I tell you what. You finish up here and I'll go out in the front with Erica. I'm sure Matt is frustrated with her because you know how he is. He is such the perfectionist it just drives me batty. You know what, being your own boss has it's perks but it definitely has a few downsides to it also." She pinches his cheek and takes both their empty mugs of coffee out with her as she goes out to the front counter to help with sales. Derek knows that Laura can drive him absolutely crazy but he wouldn't have her any other way. She is always there for him no matter what.

She's the perfect sister.


	13. PROFANE EXPRESSIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senseless use of "bad" words and cussing. I personally think it is hilarious how we talk like a trash mouth to each other. I have also noticed that it is contagious most times. This is a long chapter and hopefully it will be funny. At least I know it will be littered with profanities. enjoy.

"Seriously? Seiously. I mean what the serious FUCK?!" Stiles is confused and getting more pissed by the second. He looked down at his cellphone and read the text he received from Derek. First of all, why the hell is Derek texting him now of all times? Limited communication is what Stiles keeps telling himself. 'Keep your distance and protect yourself before you get roped in and end up with permanent emotional scars.' Hell, maybe it is too late for the scars. He had just pulled out of his driveway and turned onto a major thorough-fare. He quickly slides his cell screen and glances at the message again.

To Stiles: From Derek: (2:47pm)  
"Hey. I have been texting you and you haven't been responding back. It feels like you're pushing me away. Is there something I did wrong? Please, I want you to talk to me. No more texts. I need to hear your voice."

Stiles grunts disgustedly as he tries to read and drive at the same time. He knows he shouldn't be texting and driving and he isn't really. He is just reading a text. With how utterly lost he feels after reading it, he has no plans to return a text any time soon. "Why is this dude is torturing me! He is just confusing me? Hot one minute then col the next; I don't deserve this. I don't need teased and led on like this. This is bullshit!" 

It's just that before all this drama he was giddy when he saw Derek's name on his phone display. He seemed to be adjusting and taking it slow with Derek and that was the goal. 'Keep things going at a snail's pace until the dude learned to express himself and actually speak about "them".' Both of them respect each other enough not to push the other one too much. So, yes, still here in limbo. But no, Derek had to go and be nice and and seem caring and all emotional about things. He's offering Stiles time and attention if he needed it for whatever was bothering him. He also wanted to hear Stiles' voice. Maybe he is reading too much into the text. Derek suggests that Stiles can talk to him and the way he sounds so sincere, it will affect their... acquaintanceship... friendship... WTFE!! Does he maybe want to ask him out on a date? Doubtful! Who the hell knows with all the conflicting signals.

When he received the text, Stiles was pissed but more bewildered and shocked than anything else. He fumbled his cell phone and dropped it on the floor of the passenger side in the jeep. He jerked the steering while attempting to reach his phone. This caused him to swerve all over the road and go into different lanes which almost ended up killing him. That's it, maybe Derek's trying to kill him and see if he can cause Stiles to have an accident or heart attack. He'll just leave his cell on the floor for the time being. He needs a little time to think over the text. He almost home and he begins talking to himself aloud in the jeep. He looks in the rear view mirror and realizes that only the Virgin Mary pendant hanging from the mirror will be listening to him trying to make sense of all this.

"Now, if he wants things casual and isn't interested in dating me then fine." but then he lets out a huff, "Then why the fuck would you send me a text like that? You make no sense Derek! Stop screwing with me... You either want to be my friend or you don't." As he continues to reason he sees a sign for the new businesses coming to the area but he pays it no mind, "If he likes-me likes me, then stop pussyfooting around. Either way, you need to make up your mind Mr. Derek Dude!"

He thrums his wrists on the steering wheel, "Friends aren't supposed to play with your mind. He needs to make up his mind because this emotional rollercoaster is just about to jump the tracks. So, after all that weird pushing me away and putting a nice comfortable distance between us, NOW he wants to be my best friend? Since when did that happen? Am I seriously missing something?" The Virgin Mary just looks back at him and her expression doesn't change.

He decides to push it out of his mind and he rolls down the windows of the Jeep. A Fall breeze blows through providing the most serene smell that is announcing the oncoming Autumn season. He calms down some after a couple minutes then thinks about having to meet Deputy Parrish for a quick coffee break later today. He's meeting him at three p.m. and they will have a quiet table and they can get to know each other a bit better. Stiles aleady knows that he can't put much effort into treating this as a semi-date. Parrish is a diversion and is better than staying at home alone. Definitely much better than thinking about how to respond to that text.

While he pulls the jeep into a parking space he notices that his father's cruiser is parked outside and, 'That's odd.' If he would have paid a bit more attention, he would have also noticed Mrs. McCall's car and a familiar black Camaro.

As Stiles gets out and straightens himself out, he grabs his phone, takes one last peak in the sideview mirror and is walking toward this new place that everyone is raving about, HOT AS HALE. "What kind of name is that? Who would even come up with someting like that for cripes sake. People, are idiots. What does that even mean?" Stiles checks his attitude and he sounds like a dick even if he does say so himself. He needs an attitude adjustment if he is meeting Kyle. 

He notices his dad is walking out of the cafe shop and is talking rather intently to a beautiful middle aged woman. He thinks he has seen her before; she's in politics to some degree or is a local socialite but honestly, he has no clue.

"Stiles! Son! What on God's good green Earth are you doing here? I'm just about to leave to get back to the station." The sheriff had started to walk away from the lady he was with when she conspicuously sniffed the air and kept her stance at the top of the steps of the shop.

"Seriously dad, What the fuck are you doing here? Where is Melissa?" he cups and slaps his mouth realizing his verbal slippage, "Sorry, excuse my French. So, why are you here with a woman I don't believe I have ever had the pleasure of meeting? Hmmm?" Stiles crosses his arms ashamed he cussed at his dad but upset about who this woman might be to his father.

"Stiles! Come on son, I know you are old enough to do so but for my sake, enough with the language. I'm just here with one of the representatives from the city council. We had a cup of coffee and we're discussing what might be needed in terms of security for the new businesses that are opening up on this block. Including this one." He turns to lift his hands to the neon sign displaying a mug pouring coffee into a fire. HOT AS HALE. Could be worse.

"I think you'll like this place Stiles" his dad continues. "It has memorabilia, old books, models, music... and it is amazingly well done on the inside. Oh, they have a sci fi section also. So, if you are going in, don't buy yourself a Dr. Who keychain." he dangles a small bag in front of Stiles and hands it to him, "So, what brings you to this part of town at this time of day? I'm pretty sure I know of a young deputy who is assigned to patrol this area.I also believe I know a certain someone who is going on break pretty soon who..." He gets shooshed.

Red isn't quite the color to describe the color of embarrassment on his face, "Dad!! Kyle and I are just hanging. Do I have to explain to you again what the meaning of "hanging" is? It's nothing more than that. I wish you would quit reading into things" he shoots back. The Sherrif is starting to get irritated with his son. His son thinks he is stupid. Little does his son know that he and his wife suspected long ago when he was three years old and slept with GI Joe doll for almost two years. "I like him dad, he's pretty." is what he would say. He just wishes Stiles would quit hiding it from him. He knows, maybe he should just say something to Stiles? 

"Excuse me, John? I just wanted to thank you again for meeting up with me? Plus, I couldn't help but overhear you. Is this your son you were talking about earlier?" she asks as she comes down and affectionately bumps into the Sheriff's arm. "Oh, yes. This is him here. The one and only. Since he is an adult now, I don't have to claim full responsibility for him. Actually, he's the best thing that ever happened to me in my life. He's got good looks, if I don't say so myself, intelligence, manners that..."

"Dad, please. You sound like you're trying to sell me or something with all these wonderful accessories that I have built in." he turns to the lady, "Hello, my dad says your one of the city councilmen... councilwomen... people... whatever. I think it's actually great that someone is thinking about security in this part of the city. It was really run down for awhile but all the gays moved in and cleaned this place up. It's a great place to own a business. With improved security it might be a nice place to raise a family, not that I'm thinking about doing that anytime soon but... uhmmm, yeah" Stiles knew he was about to ramble on so he cut himself short.

The councilwoman was smiling but she kept looking at him more intensely than he thought she should be. She was full of questions for Stiles and all three of them spoke for a couple minutes. Finally, Stiles told them that he needed to get a look at this place inside and get a table for him and his friend. The conversation was pleasant and somehow ended up being warm and endearing in a way that Stiles didn't expect. He couldn't help but smile back at her as they both laughed at something Stiles had mentioned. The Sheriff excused himself and waved his goodbyes. The councilwoman and Stiles talked another five minutes or so after his dad left. The duputy was a bit late but he knew how it was on patrol when his dad did it. At least he hasn't text to cancel. "You are such a delightful young man. It's too bad you are dating someone. I have someone that I would just love to introduce to you."

"What? Me? Dating someone? I'm not dating anyone. It's just me, myself and I. I really like someone now but he seems to be acting like a jerk. And the guy I am meeting here, I have no intentions of dating him but you never know. I just thought it would be nice to make a new friend and see where it goes from there." He innocently looks at her while rethinking what he just said. Did he say too much? Why is he being such an open book to her?

"Well, Stiles, in that case. Maybe I'll just ask your father if you have some time on your next visit home. You can meet my mystery person. [she whispers] and yes, it is a guy." she smiles at him cause she knew all along and didn't have the slightest problem with it. Heck, she was encouraging it. That's an unexpected but nice change.

"I do appreciate that ma'am. That's an extremely nice gesture. Right now, I just have to get past this asshole I am dealing with. He can't decide if he likes me or not. Heck, he can't even decide if he wants to be my friend. Oh damn. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to cuss." His face is about twelve different shades of red.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it. Sometimes, "FUCK" and "ASSHOLE" are the only words you can use to describe something. I think that is something that they should probably teach in High School. You know, try and prepare the youth of tomorrow with a proper vocabulary before they meet the rest of society." They both laugh at that comment. Stiles really likes this lady. This lady really likes Stiles. There is this connection that exists between the both of them that they both know is there. So much so, Stiles actually asks for a hug from her before he decides to make his way into the coffee shop. She happily agrees to it. The warm embrace from each other soothes the other one to a degree that was ... fulfilling? If that even makes sense.

"Well Stiles, good luck with that asshole you are dealing with. Maybe he'll wake up and see what a beautiful creature you are, inside and out. And, don't worry about anything I said earlier, the person I would like you to meet has been single for a good while. I'm sure he will be available to meet you, if you are interested, when you come back home next time from school." She gives him a confident and motherly smile that is directed right at him. He can feel the emotion behind it. Stiles hasn't met anyone like this before. She reminds him of his mother.

"You know, I really feel like an idiot. My dad never actually introduced us and I don't even know you name."

"You are right, oh my gosh, now I feel foolish. Sorry about that. My name is Talia, ... Talia Hale. My daughter actually opened up this Cafe shop you're going into. Her safety is behind my push for security in this area and your father has been so gracious to help out with that. I know you go to the University of Pittsburgh, maybe you know my son, Derek. Derek Hale."

Stiles jaw hits the pavement and his shoulders drop. He lets out a small whimper. "What? Did you say Derek Hale?" She nods and starts to point but Stiles spews out words first.

"No, can't say that I do. Well, have a great day." She says goodbye but can't help but be bothered by the only lie she noticed when speaking with Stiles. She says to herself as she is unlocking her car, "Why would he lie about knowing Derek?" Stiles is mumbling a bit too loud as he makes his way past customers sitting down for coffee, "You have got to be FUCKING kidding me? Seriously? What the FUCK!!?"

============================== ================ ============================

Stiles abruptly leaves Mrs. Hale and thanks her for the talk as she just watches him go inside. She relocks her car and is really wondering, "What the hell just happened?" she asks herself quietly. She has a perplexed look on her face until she started putting two and two together. That equals Derek. She isn't going anywhere because she has this feeling she needs to stay. Finishing up the potatoe salad can wait. She decides to go in the side entrance at the back of the brick building so she can sneak in and not bother any of the patrons. She is under the distinct impression that she will be having a discussion with her son. 

The coffee shop/store is open floor plan with a wide breadth; it has air conditioning and the slight smell of jasmine. That smell is layered with the scents of coffee, tea, cocoa, coconut, fresh made donuts and cinnamon rolls ... just a mouth watering experience that Stiles can't help but appreciate and savor. He sees a huge four foot flying saucer hanging from the ceiling with a window on the front and circling lights on the bottom. It has 3 landing strutts that are let out like it is about to land. He knows he's seen this somewhere before but he just can't place it. The sci fi section is beyond his wildest imagination. Cards, trinkets, key chains, knick knacks, models, OST CDs and even a costumed female sales assistant in Starfleet uniform and her hair distinctly put up in a bun who actually can speak Klingon. "Hi Admiral Janeway."

He told Kyle he would get a table in the back out of the way of everyone so they could chat. Stiles already knew that privacy was going to be necessary despite him feeling like he is still stuck on Derek. The table he got had a video monitor with Star Trek themed design, a lit candle was on it and there was actually a large fake starship window as though they were orbitting a planet. Kool!! The view out to the front area of the cafe entrance was limited. He took the seat that hid him the most from the crowd. He didn't feel like bumping into anyone. The set up of this cafe was excellent and it looked like the afternoon crowd was finally dwindling down. He rested his chin on his hands and then rested his elbows on the table. "Come on Kyle, where are you? Let's get this show on the road."

A loud stomp, as someone jumps at Stiles and screams "BOOO !!"... Stiles almost falls of his chair as he tries to regain his druthers and catch his breath after getting the shit scared out of him. "Haa, Haaa, haaa.... Dude, you should have seen your fucken face? That was so awesome. Did you shit your pants because, if not, I can sneak up on you again?" Scott is practically crying it is so funny.

"Scott, damn you. What in the name of hell are you doing? Cheese and crackers you scared the absolute shit out of me. And, for your information, maybe I did shit my pants, but just a little. Dude, what the living fuck are you doing here? I thought you and I weren't coming out here till tomorrow." Stiles scolds Scott with profane language.

"I saw you come in. I told you I was busy today and I'm meeting a friend of mine. This is all part of that discussion that you and I need to have tomorrow. Before I talk to you and Allison, I need to talk to my friend a bit more before I make that life changing decision I was telling you about. I have also been invited to his house later for sinner" Scott informs. "Hey, I hate to scare the shit out of you and run but I got to meet my friend in about 5 minutes so, I'll talk to you later and see you tomorrow." with that, Scott gives Stiles a big hug and tells him he's so glad he came home for the weekend. Stiles just rubs Scott's hair and tells him to quit being so cute and just go meet his friend. 

Scott meanders over to the other side of the cafe and walks over to the counter when he sees something that he didn't expect. Something big, muscular and wearing a black apron and a hat in the shape of a coffee mug. "Oh my God Derek, what the fuck is that shit that is up on your head? Holy fuck, you look pitifully." that did it, he got Dereks attention, "Oh hey, can I get a cup of you best coffee please? Extra hot and extra black." 

Derek bores his eyes into Scott and puts on a crooked smile. "Well, Scott. Thank you so much for you input on my appearance." They smile at each other while bumping fists, "It's nice to see you again. Thanks for coming by the way. So, are you honestly trying to tell me that you are disrespecting my work outfit because I have to tell you, I have received an awful lot of compliments and..." Derek stops mid sentence and launches forward grabbing Scott's collar and dragging him across the counter almost spilling the cream and sugar. His eyes are beaming red and his nose is flared, he sniffs Scott's clothes and then his neck leading up to his ear. "Scott, why do you smell like that? Where have you been?" his claws start to emerge but he controls that just enough not to make a scene. "You can't smell like that. Why do you smell like ... and how is that possible? Is this a game or trick? What are you trying ...? You have to tell me, who ...? I don't understand, you shouldn't smell like that. Why do you smell...."

SLAP. 

Derek is knocked in the head by his mother as Laura comes running out from the back. Customers are staring at him like he belongs in an institution.

She grabs his ear and he completely exposes his neck to his mother the Alpha. "Derek, will you please follow me to the back while you and I have a word? Laura will man the front of the store while you're away." He's led into the back room where she closes the door after she asks Scott to give Derek about ten minutes and he'll be out to speak with him.

Talia has her arms crossed and leans back on the sink as she is looking at her son. "Honey, would you like to tell me what that was all about? I can't have you losing control like that. What in the world is going on with you? I've never seen you act that way. Let alone to Scott. Last time I saw something like that display of yours, Peter met Sam's best friend and ..." she flinched at the thought causing a momentary pause.

She cleared her throat, "Ahem,... well, whatever this episode was caused by, you are going to have to nip that in the bud. The rest of this community let alone the world, doesn't need to know about werewolves and I would appreciate it if you weren't the one to tell everyone by showing thru example."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura decided to wipe down the counter where previous customers had accidentally spilled coffee or milk, opened a sweetener having white dust snowed all over or put a smudge of goo from the cinnamon roll the dropped. She couldn't help but mumble then laugh to herself, "Fucken worthless sloppy pigs. What the fuck, were you born in a fucken cave and not taught manners and edicate. Thank fuck we are closing early. Nothing else could possibly go wrong." she threw the rag into the sink with the sudsy dishwater only to hear loud and clear.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? Holy shit woman, I haven't seen you for almost a year or so. I didn't know you worked here." Kyle shot a look of disbelief when he saw Laura's profile and had to make sure he said hello to his former housemate from college.

Twisting toward the familiar voice and mouth dropping open in elation, "Oh honey, I own this mother fucker" she winks, "Holy sheep shit!! Pear what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you fell off the face of the planet. Get the fuck over here and give me a hug big boy." Deputy Parrish, or Pear as some have come to know him, embrace each other and start to catch up on things since they last saw each other.

Stiles hears Kyle's voice and makes his way to the counter when a tinge of jealousy hits him when he sees Laura and Kyle together. Kyle tells Laura about his little coffee date before Stiles is standing beside him. "Laura, this is Stiles and he is the fine young man I met earlier at work today. Son of the Sheriff, my boss. What do you think? He is just as cute as a button and is currenty attending the University of Pittsburgh." he put his hand around the lower part of Stiles back and gives a small tug. Stiles feels a little uncomfortable with the public display but he leans into Kyle's side anyway.

Busting through the door after another loud roar is heard, Derek is looking around trying to find out why he can smell that scent. The scent of the man he would love to be with but can't. His mother is following behind him more concerned than before. Derek and Talia stand beside Laura. Stile leans quickly away from Kyle when he sees... "Derek!!?? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I knew I wasn't losing my mind." He looks and growls low while looking at Kyle's hand on Stiles. The growl disappears when his hand moves off of Stiles back. "Stiles?! What are you doing here and [glaring at Kyle] why the fuck is Pear hovering over you? Even more, Pear, what the fuck are you doing with my boyfr... I mean Stiles?" Not only did Derek catch his verbal flounder but so did everyone else?

Stiles decides to enter the 'Work - Fuck' game, "Does someone want to tell me who the fuck is 'Pear'?" Laura chirps up, "Uhm, that would be Deputy Kyle fucking 'PEAR'-rish. You know, the guy you supposedly came here on a fucking date with?"

"Oh, that's who Pear is? Well fuck me in the ear. So, who the fuck are you and who the fuck told you that this meeting for coffee was a fucking date, Miss busy body?" Stile asks.

Pear is sending an inquisitive look toward Stiles. Talia is looking intently back and forth between her son and Stiles. Derek looks up at Stiles then hangs his head down because he is just way embarrassed. Laura was going to retaliate but ends up giggling because this is all sorts of fucked up. Scott, who was sitting at a table a few feet away, gets up and stands right next to Stiles. He catchs Stiles ear. 

"Dude, seriously?! What in the hell is going on here?" Stiles whispers back catching Scott's ear, "Fuck if I know Scotty. Trust me, you're my best friend and when I find out what the fuck is going on, you will be first on my list of people to tell."

Derek'e eyes are now practically falling out of their sockets, "Holy shit, wait a damn fucking minute. Are you telling me that you two actually know each other?" Scott and Stiles look directly at each other, turn exactly at the same time and say, "Of course we do; we're best friends!" All Derek can say while looking at them is "What the fuck man? This is fucking crazy.'

Talia is taken aback but joins in the game because using that word is the only way to express yourself.. "Wait a fucking minute, Derek do you know Stiles?" he nods then she turns to Stiles, "Stiles do you actually know my son", he concedes. "Derek, is this who you are all fucking flustered over? The one that is making you feel like you are fucking lost without him?" (he nods again).

Now Pear is up to bat and he quickly interjects, "Hold the fuck on, Derek!! YOU are "flustered" over Stiles? Stiles I fucking thought you said you were single?" Stiles stands there and just throws his hands up like he has no idea what Pear is talking about. "I am, Derek here is a confused, jealous, possessive asshole who I met at school. He has me so confused I don't know which way is up." Then Pear turns to the other conspirator, "And Derek, don't you EVEN fucking deny it. I know I heard right. Don't think that I or anyone else here didn't hear you slip up. We all heard how you almost called Stiles your boyfriend." Derek is quiet and looks anywhere but in front of him to Stiles and Kyle are standing. Stiles is desperately looking at Derek for an answer to that question because he would like to fucking know too.

Talia shakes her head at her son. She can smell embarrassment and shame rolling off of him and besides his loss of control, she thinks she knows why, "Stiles, this young man standing next to me who I know, and now you know, as my son; this wouldn't be by any chance the ASSHOLE you were mentioning to me earlier now, would it?" Stiles can only give a single nod.

Scott's a little slow at first but then he turns to Stiles, "Dude, how the fuck do you know Derek? I know I mentioned him over the summer when we worked togther at the hospital but I never..." Stiles erupts.

"Excuse me but, WHAT?! Scotty, are you fucking kidding me? Is this that friend of yours that you worked in the morgue and who you were mentoring at the hospital?" All the pieces to the puzzle are falling into place. They all stand there for a few minutes hashing over who knows who. Stiles decides to be brave and speaks up.

"Fuck this all to hell and back. Is there any way I could get a cup of coffee? TO GO!!"

\----------------------------------- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -------------------------------

The atmosphere in the cafe had changed. It's much more subdued, relaxed as the evening crowd of young gays, emos, high schoolers, romantic senior citizens and personal ad hookups are scattered throughout the patio style furniture and wooden booths. The OST (Original sound track) for "Dances with Wolves" is playing in the background while Laura is making her rounds as hostess and business owner to make sure her clientelle and customers are pleased with their service and if they have any comments or recommendations that could be made to make things more to their liking. It is this way because Stiles didn't even wait for his TO GO!! Coffee and grabbed Pear and left without any further words of hostility and confusion. Stiles told Scott he would text him later on after he regained part of his sanity from the bizarre episode that occurred at Laura's Cafe. Pear waved with a smile at Laura as she waved back and Stiles just grabbed his hand and escorted him out. They both looked at each other as they swore they heard a very low and deep growl as the door behind them closed.

Laura had Matt and Erica take over the front as she pulled both her mother and brother back to her personal business office in the back. Erica was present during the entire fiasco but laid low in the back helping other customers while watching the spectacle unfold.

Interestingly enough in broad daylight, lightening flared through the skies outside of the large windows of the cafe. Erica even cringed when a hard crack resounded in her ears from the thunder that followed. She noticed people running around outside making their way into their autos, adjacent stores and some filtered through the Cafe's door. "Ah yes, more business. So much for calling Boyd real quick.". Matt just rolled his eyes as he made his way across the room to customers who needed a coffee refill. Erica paints on her beautiful smile with bright red lipstick pronouncing her stark blue-white teeth and pushes her hair back into a ponytail while she adjusts her coffee mug hat. It is really a ridiculous looking thing and Laura should consider ditching the idea but it has initiated conversation between patrons and the staff and seems to help make other comfortable. "Hi there, My name is Erica. Is there anything that I can get you? We are having a special on a free bagel with purchase of any size black coffee." She continues to look at who is standing in front of her and her hackles actually rise and she begins to feel very uneasy. She quickly wipes the counter but keeps on the smile as she tries to avoid direct eye contact. 

Ok, how can she describe what is in front of her at the present time? Oh, and why are the lights continuing to flicker off an on? This customer is dressed in all black apparell. She can only see deep pitch black orbs staring at her and some white fuzziness covering the face as well as a putrid stench coming from ...his mouth? She thinks. His eyes or orbs are fairly well hidden by his dark RayBans that he just pushed up the ridge of his nose. He orders hot cocoa and sits by a large window at the front of the cafe near the entrance, like he is waiting for someone. Laura skirts over to Erica and is holding her nose as she quickly steps behind the counter and says, "That is one stinky fucking bastard."

As Erica and Laura continue filling coffee orders, the smell of wet burnt matches permeates the entire Cafe. People start to ask what the problem is, some just leave and others have rushed into the bathrooms to vomit. Laura sees one customer not quite make it as she throws up on a life-size R2D2 model. "Erica, you are cleaning that up, not me." 

Talia and Derek come out to the front about twenty minutes later because the smell is putrid. Somehow, a grey smoky fog has appeared and is very low to the floor... Talia stops immediately upon seeing it. Derek and Laura as well as Erica are suddenly on high alert because of how tense the Alpha is and by the unusual smell of fear coming from her. 

"Laura? Erica? Derek?, will all three of you please get behind me for the time being?" She stops at the cash register as she sees the black orbs at the far end of the Cafe' and how the smoky mist is coming from underneath his black ankle-length coat. Within mere seconds, the fog picks up and is now more thick and rising from the floor and Talia and the others can't seem to be able to see more than five feet in front of them. All the customers had rushed out because they either thought there was a fire or they were so physically sick from the smell, they had to leave. 

Derek is standing firmly behind his mother with Laura and Erica behind him. Then the temperature changes and the hairs on all their arms stand on end and they can feels the chill in the cafe as a weak but persistent breeze starts and pushes the mist everywhere. Erica and Laura start to shiver as it continues to get colder. Fear and panic start to rise up in his spines of Talia's Alpha son and her two Betas. Matt ran past them and said his farewells as he left out the side entrance. The lights flicker again and the only thing that is illuminating the Cafe is the candles burning on each table, the boothes and on the wall sconces.

It starts out very weak as though it was something that was heard over a radio with the volume turned down really low. It's even staticky. Then finally the sound becomes more audible and seems to linger and echo. It's as though it is being carried by the mist. They all hear it now. Heavy distinct footsteps and what seems to be the jingling of a bracelet or necklace. Erica has found refuge in the back room but Laura is still behind Derek and beginning to freak out, "Mom, why are you acting like you know what this is? What the hell is going on? I have never seen anything like this before and I have to say, I don't like the looks or feel of it."

"You know what Laura, why don't we talk about this later when and if we get spared this encounter. I would suggest that the three of us shift into our supernatural form immediately." Without another word, thick hairs are growing, long razor sharp claws extend, teeth consisting of four very large canines protrude and bones crack, snap and realign as muscles and skin are forced to keep up with the new shape of their owner. They could have used Erica if she had stayed with them but Talia knows one thing she can do that might stop anything from happening. "Derek, Laura. One the count of three, I want you to let out a howl as loud as you can. Don't worry honey, if something breaks I will pay for it." Talia moves off to the side and back some as the three of them line up with Derek in the middle. Derek's eyes have been blood red back since the mist started.

The footsteps continue to get louder. They are waiting for Talia's countdown but she's been extremely cautious about when to do this. She waits. The inside breeze has kicked up a notch and the fog is getting heavier and more putrid with the smell of sulfur. There is this loud scraping on the floor like something is being pushed. Several of the candles have been blown out only adding to the burnt smell and the ability to see should be a problem with how dim it has become but, werewolf vision does come in handy. Still, vision is hampered due to the mist. The ringing and tinkling of that piece of jewelry is getting stronger and more annoying for Derek. A crack of thunder booms outside the Cafe and everything becomes still. Quiet and the footsteps have stopped.

The temperature stopped dropping and the mist is stagnant. No ringing. No dragging. No breeze. 

Talia reaches past Derek's head lightening fast as her wolf paw deflects a steel chair that was thrown through the air that seemed to be directed at Derek. Derek ducks and watches as the chair hits the back wall which has a black board that has busted into shards and uneven pieces. Laura is just staring at her mom in disbelief as she holds onto Derek's right forearm to make sure he is ok. "It's ok Der-bear, we're going to be ok. Don't worry, Stiles left awhile ago and he's nowhere around. He'll be safe." Derek is amazed how his sister can read the looks on his face and know exactly what his worries are most times. He just smiles over his canines and nods at her. She pokes his nose lightly with a long nail from her wolf claw. Talia just looks at them with intent and then they are all standing again looking into the mist, waiting again.

A male voice that is recognizable to all of them seeps through the mist. It is like a male version of a female voice that they all know. "Derek, it's me. You know who." there is a low sickly cackle, "I was offering you a chair to see if you might want to come and sit with me as I tell you about what great plans I have for you... AND your remaining family. See, I didn't get to finish the job when I took the lives of your father and uncles. It has taken me almost two years to find a receptacle that would be a good and comfortable fit for me."

The stench if extremely pungent and is beginning to also smell like rotting garbage and burnt hair. There are shadows creeping along different areas of the mist and no one is particularly sure of which direction the voice is coming. "I made sure the body I found to get back to you was a proper fit. Don't you know, I knew of your attraction to males. Why do you think I was able to lure you around the way I did. It was fun being Tom boyish for awhile. This body that I have now, you and I can do so many things together. I want you to beg to feel and touch my muscles, hair and cock before I kill you. Before I take your life, you will be tortured and raped repeatedly. I loved torturing you before Derek, you screamed and roared so desperately. But before any of that happens baby, I am going to make sure you watch me take the life of your remaining family ending with the grand finale of me slicing your Alpha bitch mother in half... haa haaa haaa haaaaaa."

"One, Two, Three....." A resounding roar of three werewolves rips through the Cafe causing a multitude of things to occur. Two of the large front windows burst outwards and a sharp breeze rushes out through the openings. The mist that was there has turned into some type of ash and it all slowly falls down to the floor clearing the air where everything is visible. A high pitched scream with jingling jewelry is heard but becomes muffled and disappears fast. Laura and her mother walk forward and take in the damage that has occurred in the Cafe. They both think it could have been a lot worse. "Where's Derek?" They find Derek in the other room because he was flung through the back room door when the windows burst. They rush to him to make sure he is ok but it is evident that he is shaken up.

Laura is standing over Derek and when she sees he is fine, she has one burning question that she and her mother would love an answer too.

"Derek !! I thought you said that fucking bitch was dead? Please tell me what the fuck Kate Argent is doing back in town?"


	14. MEET ME OVER COFFEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of two chapters with discussions with Derek that lead right up to the very first chapter.

The texting between him and Derek starts in a fury with Derek taking the lead. It's hard not to realize that he is upset with Stiles.

To Stiles, From Derek: 5:29pm.  
So, How was your coffee date? I could have introduced you to him since he is a friend of Laura. Hope you had a blast.

To Stiles, From Derek: 5:59pm.  
Did you get a kiss? He better not have touched you. I need to talk to you.

To Stiles, From Derek: 6:49pm.  
Stiles, Answer your phone. quit being an ass and answer your phone. We need to talk.

To Stiles, From Derek: 7:22pm.  
Quit ignoring me or are you too busy with that idiot Pear? Call me.

To Stiles, From Derek: 8:49pm.  
Why are you doing this? Answer your phone. I am not mad. I promise. CALL.

To Stiles, From Derek: 10:59pm.  
Stiles, I need to talk to you about Scott. It is extremely important. Please meet me.

To Derek, From Stiles: 11:03 pm  
My d8 is nun of urs. waddup w/scotty, meet u l8r 2mrrow. ill txt u. by

Derek used his trick card, one he knew to which Stiles would respond. Say anything about Scott and Stiles will answer immediately. Derek notices that his anger and grief over his situation with Stiles is getting profoundly worse. HE was the one who was supposed to put distance between the two of them. HE was the one who was to have control over the situation and the turn of events. HE is the one who isn't supposed to feel like his heart has literally been ripped from his chest leaving a heavy emptiness inside. But no, Stiles has proven to be more grown up than Derek. Stiles is in control, he puts the distance between them and he is the one who is not hurting.

'He's probably out with Pear having a grand old time.' Derek didn't see those two meeting. How did that happen? No matter, Derek will find a way to win Stiles over. He must. Stiles cannot be with someone else. Derek has just found Stiles and is partly realizing what the man means to him.

BUT, his mother the Alpha, did say some key things to Derek that he kept playing over in his head. Especially the mention of the need to always be reminded of the desire for the pack to propagate. He remembers a few other key phrases in his conversations with his mother that keep coming to mind. 

"Increasing our size is important to me and should be important to you."; "You have a knack for this type of thing Derek"; "You'll make an excellent Alpha and an even greater leader."; "I 'KNOW' you met someone special."; "It will be a priority." What burns him up inside is the fact his mother thinks he won't provide her with grandchildren. She is proud of Laura being a child of hers who can provide her with what is vital to the family and the pack. She is undoubtedly ecstatic that Liam chose to receive the bite. He and Wendy will be pumping out a litter shortly after their wedding. Cora may be young but it is known already that she is a fertile female werewolf thus, more babies for the pack. He remembers his last sentence on the subject.

" I am so proud of Laura for finding her mate and providing me with two grandchildren who are wolves."

The last one bounces around his mind till anxiety seems to get the best of him. Derek slips his night shirt on and collapses down onto his bed, lying ontop the covers. He continues to ruminate which doesn't make sleep come that easy for him. What the hell is he actually going to say to Stiles when and if he ever gets to speak with him again? He knows he fucked up with some of his overly jealous and accusatory texts. No matter how much those other thoughts try to push to the surface, he still knows what he must do, even though his wolf is thrashing out against what the human side is planning.

He has no ownership or right to Stiles. They are supposed to be friends. THAT is what he will concentrate on. As much as he knows he wants Stiles as much more then a friend, he knows how much of an embarrassment and shame he would be to his mother if he did not give her grandchildren. She would shun him and throw him to the side if he did not find a female mate and breed her. She would probably be so disappointed she might even try to not pass on her title as Alpha of the pack to him. Laura and Cora would just laugh at him if he didn't become Alpha and most likely would not take his lead if he didn't marry some young fertile female to mate. 

Liam, even though he's not a wolf now, when he becomes one, he would most likely distance himself from the pack and might actually leave it if Derek didn't have a female mate like he did. Then there is school, going back to the Pitt campus. He can only imagine the untold harassment he would receive from his teammates and friends if he did not end up with some gorgeous female who was pumping out his kids. He would be a laughing stock. Just look at what he had to deal with when Thomas was in his training room that day mouthing off about his dislike for people like Stiles. He doesn't need any of that shit. He can keep a lid on his sexuality, he's done it up to this point. 

"oh hell!", He just remembered that this entire time he has been stupidly saving himself for his true mate. He's not exactly a virgin he supposes. He has had some oral sex which was ok. The furthest he got with Kate was an infrequent blow job but that was really so he didn't have to hear her voice. When she mentioned reciprocating, he flat out refused GOING DOWN THERE. So, his actual sexual experience and exposure is fairly limited. One thing he does know about himself and ninety nine percent of all other werewolves is, if they found their true mate, there was no such thing as cheating. It was nearly physically impossible. They were completely loyal to their partner.

So much so, his father had told him at one time, after he and his mother had first made love, he became insatiable. Sometimes when he came over to visit they would lock themselves away for hours relishing in each others body. They were true once in a lifetime mates. He sspoke of how he thought about having relations with his wife constantly. She was always the one who had to end their playtime. He even enbarrassingly admitted that during some of the worst depressing times in their lives, all he could think about was getting physically close to his wife.

He can't see himself being like that with a woman. All that aside though, he may as well start looking for some sweet piece of female ass so he can just get on with his life. He knows if he goes through with this plan of his, he won't be happy. He will never be able to have Stiles. Not to mention that he would probably not even see him again for the rest of their lives. His female partner would be sure to make that a reality. 

He will take his place as Alpha and do his best to live up to that title and what is expected of him. The life will drain from him, there will be no excitement or sparkle in his eyes when he sees his partner. He will become a skeleton of the man he was. Future prospects, wishes for he and his mate and the hopes of growing together with that spcial someone will be doused out like water to a fire. He won't be able to fulfill his dreams without his true mate. He won't be able to explore ever single beautiful aspect of the man he knows as Stiles. 

His life will be shit,... but at least his mother, family and pack will be happy with the new additions to the pack.

To take him away from his depressing thoughts, Derek gets a text which he hopes would be from Stiles again. But the name "Tom" comes up on his caller ID. He reads the text. "Derek, I am in town and thought you might want to hook up. And I do mean HOOK UP. Text me back" and then the attachment is that fucking little kitten in a bubble that explodes into falling red and pink hearts. 

Dereks stomach turns and rolls at the thought of Tom being in the city that he grew up in. He texts back. "Sorry Tom, not available. Spending time with the family. CYA back at school." again making every effort in his text not to show any type of sign that he knows EXACTLY what Tom wants let alone acknowledging that damn exploding kitten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She starts out by rubbing the back of her tense and knotted neck. The pain is just climbing up her skull like someone trying to hold on with about ten different ice picks. For her to even get a headache, she must be really more worried than she thought. The mist and the dark figure that presented itself in Laura's Cafe is beginning to increasingly bother Talia. She knew immediately that what she was dealing with was a demon from the pits of hell. She was able to determine this again, simply by an inherent feeling inside. One of the things she least expected to hear was that it was what appeared to be Kate. Damn how she hated that woman and of all people to taunt her family with, she had to admit the demon did his homework.

Now, demons, ghosts and poltergeists are known to frequently take the identity of someone that has significance with whom they are either trying to ruin, possess or lure into their plans. Deep down, she knew that the demon was lying, it was extremely easy for her and her children to know that immediately. She is impressed that Derek realized immediately that this was not really Kate. The only thing that seems to be making her cringe is that this entity seems to be directing it's energy towards Derek. After having a further long conversation with Liam [who got into town very early this a.m. after she called to warn him], Laura, Derek and Cora, they all ended up on the same page with regards to what they thought they might be dealing with. 

Now how in the world do they get rid of a demonic poltergeist?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing here and staring at this mess isn't going to make dealing with it any easier. Laura's upset that the 'Kate-entity' partially destroyed her Cafe but she was relieved that if Derek was the target, at least her brother is safe. There was no denying it, Derek was what this supernatural fucker was interested in. 

Derek had a chair thrown at him. Derek was also the only one of them that had smelt the burning matches and sulfur a number of times before. He even said that he's felt like he has been watched and followed for weeks. Derek has actually felt the presence around him as of late. Then there is the fact that the demon was using the name of Kate to get at Derek. This demon wanted Derek to reexperience the pain and guilt that he experienced when Kate had originally killed members of his family and pack. Now that they know something is trying to get at her pack through Derek and possibly harm her family, her mother has yet to figure out a way to resolve this issue. Laura knows her mother has had experiences with demons in the past but she was ususally on the side lines. Someone else was directly dealing with them. Now she and her family are center stage for this demon.

The following day, Stiles text Derek to meet him at another coffee house that is much smaller and in a not-so-local neighborhood and actually was not on a busy street. Soon as Derek finds out where, he asks Scott to meet up with him at 5pm and Stiles wanted to meet around 6pm. This will prove to be an interesting evening.

Scott attended the dinner last night at the Hale House and he and another man, who is actually middle aged, decided to go through with getting the bite. They both seemed to do well with it as expected because neither of them showed any signs of rejection. Scott finally decided to make up his mind eventually because it is his life, and he has to live his life for himself, not anyone else. Allison and Stiles will either be happy for him and his decision to become a werewolf or they won't. He is happy with his decision and the only one he really spoke things over with was his mother who was leary but eventually supported him in his decision.

Scott had actually told Allison first thing this morning right after breakfast but to his surprise, Allison was already aware of the supernatural. She was familiar with werewolves, demons, tentacle monsters and ghosts. All of these things were real and every so often filtered into the fabric of other peoples lives that were close to her. She felt like some type of magnet. Her only complaint was she wished Scott had confided in her sooner, not that it would have changed anything. She was still very much in love with him.

She actually told Scott that her mother's best friend in college was a vampire. She actually keeps in close contact with her;like a part time aunt. She was a vampire for over 300 years and was finally attending college to get a degree in Nursing. Scott thought that was odd but then thought if you were immortal, you had all the time you needed to do and pursue whatever you wanted. Allison even said one her next door neighbors before they moved had a child that was a shape shifter. The kid made a cute el paca. For whatever reason, that seemed to be the easiest thing for him to shift into. She exchanges Christmas cards with Jason and his family to this day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, how are you holding up? I'm surprised you decided to go through with it after I told you about the demon at Laura's Cafe yesterday." Derek sets down two cinnamon rolls next to their coffees. This smaller Cafe on the other side of town has less business than Laura's which explains why there is only one other person present and she's on her laptop with the wi-fi as she drinks her tea. The inside is way too bright and decorated with Floridian colors. Peach, lime, yellow... just an assault to your eyes. They even have a practically featherless parrot in a huge corner cage that looks like it has seen better days. He does give it credit for freaking out when he and Scott walked in.

"Derek, I... I can't believe how great I feel. This change is much more than I ever imagined. My hearing, sight, breathing and especially my smell, are so enhanced. I'm glad during the summer you prepared me for this, things have been so much easier to grasp. I can even shift pretty good. My mom is astounded. She couldn't help but continue to touch my claws. She said when I had shifted and stayed that way for about five minutes she noticed a slight musky smell that came frrom me. She said it wasn't bad but it was something she noticed." Scott's eyeing around the place making sure there are no listeners. Just the bored barrista and the oblivious woman on her laptop. All clear.

"Scott, that is great." he winces a bit and waits a few seconds before he continues. "I have to talk to you about a couple things and both of them are werewolf related topics." wow, he notices a shade of brown in Scott's coffee that reminds him of Stiles gorgeous eyes. Before he digresses further, "First of all, there is your best friend, Stiles." Derek's throat tightens as he says the name.

Scott is looking at him much more intently than he has up till now, "What do you mean, Stiles is a werewolf topic? I just told him on the phone earlier today because he is like my brother. He is part of me as I am part of him. He had no clue werewolves were real. It will probably take much more than a phone call to convince him. We were going to meet up earlier today but his dad had that Deputy Parrish over for brunch at the Stilinski household and he had to cancel. I come to find out Allison is already aware of the existence of supernatural beings."

"Don't worry Derek. Neither will tell anyone. Those are the only people that need to know about me. Now, what is this going on with Stiles? Scott asked.

Derek could have been angry with Scott but he wasn't. Finding out Stiles had brunch with Pear made him his breathing and heart rate suddenly erratic. As he struggled to inhale the conversation moved on. "Well, you told who you thought needed to know, that is fine. Stiles however, I need to tell you some things about the two of us that I'm not sure you may like it but, I have to tell you." Scott nods him on to continue. "Stiles and I met at school. Since I have met him, he is all I think about. He occupies my evey thought. I can't wait to see him or be near him. My wolf is... unsettled by his presence. He makes me feel things I am afraid to feel. I just..." Derek puts his fist to his mouth as he stops talking. He can't get it all out. He has to be stronger than this.

Quietly, Scott says, "Derek, dude. It's ok. really, it's ok. I think I know what you're trying to telling me. For you to feel the way you feel, there must be more than feelings of friendship. I understand the concept of a mate. This sounds like that but with the bonus of wanting to be romantically involved." Derek's eyes shoot up to Scott. "Derek, I am pretty sure that won't be a problem on Stiles part. I mean, I think he mentioned you once on the phone to me and he appeared quite smitten. But, he said you were being an ass. I agreed and called you a douche."

"You see Scott, I think you are right and my entire family thinks I found my mate. They want me to pursue this relationship and see were it takes me. But I can't. I can't do it and I push Stiles away, then I regret that decision and get close to him only to push him further away. I am a douche ass."  
He holds up his cup to get the attention of the barrista for a refill. More coffee will definitely be needed.

"Why? I don't understand. Stiles is awesome and yes, I can say this without injuring my masculinity, He is a damn good looking fellow. And Derek, his personality and sense of humor are tops. He always has me laughing. His loyalty is unsurpassed and most of all, he cares Derek. He honestly cares about other people. That is why I would do anything for him and that is why he is my brother. My mom was beside herself when I was younger and I begged her to try and adopt him. He and his father are part of my family." a tear breaks free and decides to bypass Scott's cheek and splashes on the table.

"You think I don't know that. The reason I can't is because if I am going to be the next Alpha, I must find a female to be by my side so we can have children together. The only problem is since you are in the Hale Pack, you will be forbidden to interact with Stiles. He will essentially be dead to you. My female partner and the mother of my children will never tolerate my true mate being so close to the pack let alone me." This is how he is going to get by. Just keep running these facts through his mind and before you know it, he'll be dating a nice young woman and forget all about Stiles.

Derek knew that wasn't the right thing to say the moment he saw Scott's face change. Thank goodness laptop lady left and the barrista was in the bathroom. Scott's anger became readily apparent. The table they were sitting at is nothing but splinters at their feet. Scott is standing up heaving and reshifted to human form, "You never said anything about that.That is total and utter bullshit Derek. I don't give a fuck who you are, you won't keep me from seeing Stiles. That is completely unfair!" 

"Scott, you will do as you are told. You will not disobey this rule and you will listen to reason. It must be this way. There is no reason for internal pack conflict and it will be in my best interest not to see him. It will be the safest for him also. Look, if I can do it, so can you. And let me remind you, when the time comes, it will not be a choice left up to you. Your wolf will obey it's Alpha no matter what is going on internally with the human side. Just take what I say for what it is worth." Derek had finally got into the standing position and before Scott could say aanything, he added.

"Remember the entity I told you about that attacked us yesterday? It's target seems to be me. Keeping Stiles away from me for that reason is also enough for me to ask you to see my side of things. He doesn't need mixed up in all of this shit." Derel just peers at Scott questioningly.

Scott is the farthest thing from happy but Stiles safety started to put things into perspective. "Derek, I don't like it and I think this is a huge mistake but I am not one to question an Alpha at the present time. I can't believe you will deny yourself happiness. Happiness that you can have with Stiles. Are werewolf numbers really THAT important?" Derek just looks off to the side and stares at the floor. Scott gets prepared to leave but the angst and dread over this new development is tearing at his insides.

Scott finally offers, "Tell you what. Let me think on this some before we talk again. You know, all this time I have known you and now that I am part of your pack, it isn't until this very moment that I realized...not only are you a douche ass....

YOU ARE A COWARD AND A FOOL! 

I only wished I'd known sooner."


	15. NOW WHAT DO I DO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will need to read chapter 1 again maybe to refresh your mind halfway through this chapter. And of course, it will end with several cliff hangers. Gotta leave things for Stiles and Derek to explore.

"How in the fuck does my mother drive this piece of shit? Damnit!!? Scott is struggling in the car seat with the loose and hanging seatbelt that just doesn't want to cooperate with him. After fighting with it, he finally gets locked in only to see Stiles staring at him through the windshield and laughing so hard he appears to be crying. Stiles just laughs and taps on the window, "Yo, hey Scotty. You okay in there or do you need some help? What is going to happen when you are going to have to use a carseat for your future children? Allison better be the one in charge of car trips. Buddy, you look absolutely pissed. What's up?"

It is a nice quiet street with large shady trees lining both sides. It's that part of the day when the sun is just brilliantly orange and makes the most homely person in the world a work of beauty because of how the light illuminates them. Scott rolls down the window and looks up at Stiles. It is hard to tell he is angry with this type of sunlight. Stiles readily admits that his best friend is a very handsome man but he never felt like pursuing anything different. He loved him so much but not in that way. Scott jokes about people thinking they are a couple sometimes but it doesn't bother him. He would go to the ends of the Earth for Scott and do anything he wanted. These warm feelings instantly vanished when Scott decided to greet Stiles.

Stiles is sitting on his ankles as he hangs off of Mrs. McCall's car door while Scott prepares he hello for stiles. The smile is wiped from Stiles face. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing? You aren't supposed to be here. You need to get in your fucken jeep and go home. There is no reason for you to be here and it is best if you just get your shit together and head back home. I can tell you more about why later. Capeesh?" Stiles almost fell backwards with the rush of hot air that Scott blew his way when talking. Lucky he was hanging on to the car door of the stationwagon. Who the hell makes stationwagons anymore, anyways?

"Wooh. Dude, what the hell? What are you even ... Hey, what's wrong? You don't look good. Are you ok?" Stiles has a crinkled forehead.

"Sorry man, just... Stiles, get in the car. Please. You and I have to have to talk." Stiles mouth drops and he has a panicked look on his face because he hasn't seen Scott like this but on maybe one other occassion, and that turned out to be a disaster. He walks around and gets inside pushes Scott's snicker wrappers on the floor. Scott looks wrecked and he has an edge to his face that is disturbing Stiles.

"So, ok, yeah... I'm here. Now, tell me what is going on with you, Scott? I am supposed to meet up with Derek in about 15 minutes because he and I need to talk too. I still can't believe that he was who you were working with at the morgue this past summer. I totally would have never pictured Derek to be the guy you talked about. That was just like, fucken crazy." he flips and turns toward Scott with a bit too much excitement, "Oh, Dude, I cannot thank you enough for the phone call this morning. That was one of the funniest damn things you have done in a long while. And, to top it off you sounded so sincere. You know, while you are doing your clinicals maybe you should look into the theater, you know, play a werewolf in ...." Scott makes sure there is no one around before he shuts Stiles up.

It is so quiet, a fly is just crawling on the window trying to escape the inside of the car. As Stiles silently watches, Scott wipes the bottom of his mouth. The canines are impressive and saliva is dripping out slowly like sap out of a tree. Better yet, the claws look incredibly sharp and he pokes the end with his index finger and now he is bleeding. Stiles sucks on his digital bleeding wound and just can't help but be in awe. This display from Scott only last 10 seconds if that. The show is over and Stiles is waiting for an encore performance. All he can do is exaggerate two words in response,

"Fuuuuck Meee !!!"

After the quick shift back to human, Scott reaches for Stiles bleeding finger and holds it. How is this for an encore presentation. Stiles is paralyzed by what he is witnessing. Small black-threaded streaks going up Scott's arm that disappear around mid-forearm. The bleeding stops immediately and there is suddenly a tingling sensation and warmth that replaces the pain. "See, I wasn't lying to you this morning when I told you I was a teenage werewolf. This is for real. Are you ok? You look a little... giddy."

Stiles is giddy. He is silently laughing causing small jerks but he is also happy. So happy that Scott is his friend, brother. So happy that God saw fit to make Scott a permanent staple in his life. SO happy that something extraordinary has happened in both of their lives. So happy that this will undoubtedly add some excitement to their lives. So, why would Scott be so pissed just a few minutes ago?

"Man, I just,... I can't tell you how I am sitting here about to bust. I mean this is so totally awesome. I guess that makes me a teenage werewolf's best friend. Oh my god, how in the world did you become a werewolf? I know you weren't born one. And when did it happen? How come I am only finding out about it now? What is going to happen when...." Stiles is cut short.

"Stiles !!! Just stop !!! I can tell you all that stuff later but we need to talk before you meet Derek. Some of your questions I can answer right now." Scott squirms just a bit as he let's go of his hand. He turns and places his hands on the stearing wheel as he decides to watch a cat balancing itself on a fence about half a block away. "Ok, all I want you to do is listen to what I am going to tell you. I will make it brief but it's a ton of shit to swallow in one sitting." Stiles gets comfortable and gives him his full attention. Scott begins.

"Well, yes, I met Derek this past summer at our summer job at the morgue. I had no clue that he was also the same person that you were worked up over at sport's camp. I am also friends with Isaac and Boyd, who were the other two trainers that work with Derek. You got to meet Mrs. Hale, Derek's mother. Then you met Laura who is his older sister. He has a younger sister named Cora. You met Erica, she was the barrista working yesterday in the Cafe'. Now, every single person that I just mentioned to you, IS A WEREWOLF."

"What? Get the fuck out of here. All of them? " and a "yes" comes from Scott.

"You mean like with teeth, claws and hair-growth-in-unusual-places-like werewolves?" Scott gives an affirmative nod. "Dude this is more fantastic... WAIT a damn minute. Did you say Derek and his entire family are werewolves?"

"Well, all of them except for his older brother Liam, but he is thinking about turning into one soon. So, yeah. The Hales, one big pack of wolves. I assume that is part of what Derek has to speak to you about this afternoon." Stiles to listen intently, "Stiles, all of my anger displayed earlier is for reasons that ... well, they piss me off. And yes, Derek is the source of that. I just got done talking to him and he is what is called an Alpha in the werewolf pack. His mother is the Alpha currently, meaning she leads the pack. Derek is destine to become Pack leader and the Alpha of the Pack sometime soon, taking over his mother's position while she is still living. They usually wait until the Alpha dies but she wants to step down and enjoy her children."

Stiles just say, "Go on, I'm still listening."

"Well, this is the difficult part Stiles. The problems you've been having with Derek is the center of our disagreement. He upset me right before you got here. He said something that I wasn't willing to accept. And that fucker should have told me first before I have to make such a change in my life. I am going to fight it tooth and nail, I promise you." Scott's grip on the steering wheel is getting tighter and small hairs are starting to lengthen on his face and hands.

"Scott, come on man. Calm the hell down. Take it easy. I have no idea what you are even talking about. You are going to have to clear some things up for me because dude, I am lost." Scott turns to him and locks eyes with Stiles. "Well, first of all, I know you are completely gay. NOPE, I don't want to hear it and I don't want you denying it. Just deal with it and try and deal with it better than you have been doing. Everone knows, we are just waiting for you to actually speak up and tell someone about it. Your dad keeps asking me if you have spilled the beans every time I see him. So, that is what makes it easier to say. I know you like Derek. I mean, like-like Derek."

Stiles speaks up, "Uhm, yeah. Ok, I get it. Yes, I think I have finally processed that I am gay. No more pining over Lydia. I think this is why I've been so emotional recently. I can't tell what is going on between Derek and I. The draw to him is intense. I can't help but want to be around him. He is totally and extremely fucking hot. But I have not the slightest clue what is going on in his little brain. I think today is supposed to clear all that up."

Scott looks overly serious at Stiles and is biting his lower lip not sure if he should say what he is thinking next. Maybe he should just let Derek tell him. Maybe it is best to come directly from the source. But, he can't let Derek do it. That man is lacking when it comes to communicating effectively. "Well, now I will get to why I was so pissed awhile ago."

"Stiles, Derek thinks that you are his mate. I mean, that is a ginormous thing." Stiles tilts his head in confusion. "Ok, imagine that there is only one person you are destined to be with. Let's assume that person fits you like a glove and feels like part of you is missing when they are away from you. It would be the one person that completes you. Sometimes they are in the form of friends and others times, and very rarely, is that person also your romantic companion. That is what Derek thinks you are to him." He lets Stiles digest that before he continues.

"Now, let's assume that a certain werewolf is freaked out by this realization. That he is so worried about what his family, his pack and society will say about it, he will go against every fiber of his being and will go against what is instinctual to him. Another reason is because he feels he has to live up to the expectations of his family and he must assure to himself and others that he can be a real man by getting someone pregnant and having kids." Stiles is starting to get upset.

"Hey, just ... just stop for a second. Derek feels that way towards me and now you are telling me that he refuses to be with me because he is afraid of what people will think and he is afraid he won't be man enough for the pack if he doesn't have kids? That is completely fucked up. See, this is what makes my blood boil. He sends to many confusing message I have no idea what to think. If you didn't tell me that, I doubt I ever would have figured it out by how vague he is about everything. The more I think..." Scott hurriedly pushes the last sentences through before Stiles can finish.

"Stiles, I am part of the pack. His wife or female partner won't want you anywhere near Derek. That means that you will most likely not ever see him that much if at all in the future. Also, Pack won't be permitted to be around you. I will need to cut all ties to you and so will my mother. We won't be able to have any interaction with you whatsoever. You will be completely by yourself and anyone that is associate with me closely, like Allison, will also be out of your life. If you come near us or near Derek, most likely his partner will see to your demise. Someway, somehow, she will.' Scott looks down at his lap, "Now, do you see why I am so upset?"

Whispering, "but,... but that's ridiculous. It doesn't even make sense. that can't happen. you must have got your information mixed up because that can't be the truth of the situation. why would Derek do that? If I am his mate, why would he push me away? Why would he deny himself happiness? Well, there is no way. I can almost see Derek not being in my life as much as that would hurt but, you and Melissa, I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen.

After Stiles and Scott calm down, Scott tells him what was told to him. A being possessed by a demon came after Derek yesterday destroying some of Laura's Cafe. It's intentions are to hurt him and kill the rest of his family. He tells them of the events that happened and how it lied and said it was Kate but everyone knew immediately that it wasn't. Also, the mist, the thunder and lightening, the stench of buring matches and garbage, the black evil eyes that were seen and the hell bent attitude to destroy anyone close to Derek. That was another reason Derek wanted to stop this flirting or whatever it was that they were doing. He didn't want to see Stiles get hurt. He wouldn't be able to cope with it. So, instead, he will try and take everything and everyone that is important to him away so he can live a lonely pathetic unfulfilled miserable unloved life. But at least he'll be alive. 

Stiles is now about 10 minutes late to meet Derek inside the Cafe. His demeanor has changed for this little visit and he's not sure he is going to be able to hold back his anger. But, first of all, he is just going to see what Derek has to say. And...

"Holy fuck, werewolves !! REALLY !!??"

========================= ========================== ========================

The Cafe is a small brick building that he is sitting in and has picked up a bit with customers. It's located in a part of town that is considered a good place to live if you are young and gay. So, the customers were mostly gay or of an alternative lifestyle. Everyone seemed to be nice and you couldn't help but not have a worry in the world. You could truly relax. But, Derek couldn't. He was sitting in a small wooden chair with a broken back and was leaning slightly on the large front window looking out into the vibrant neighborhood. That gorgeous bright orange sun was setting and it looked like there might be some rain clouds forming. He stared up through the glass as the clouds coagulated into something that looked like it might be threatening.

So, 'Where the hell is Stiles?'. He's on his second cup of dark black hot coffee with 3 sugars and has been tapping his fingers on the table for awhile now. This is only going to be a disaster. It can't go any worse than things did with Scott. But now Scott knows what must be done. He will just have to accept it. He will come around and realize the good Derek's plan will do. 

FUCK

Even Derek can't believe that shit. Life without Stiles would be living a senseless lie. He's suffered once in a loveless relationship with Kate. He can't go through his life without his mates love. Not when he knows he found his true mate. His parents were lucky enough to find each other but most werewolves don't find their mate. A good majority of them find their mate after they have committed to someone else. If he's this fortunate to have found Stiles, why shouldn't he take advantage of that.

The outside weather was ridiculous. Come to think of it, he wasn't really sure why he was drinking hot coffee on a day like today. Breath stealing humidity and the start of drizzling rain paints the outside view. There are overcast skies continueing to form. The rains starts to pour when he hears the jingle of the bell at the entrance door. There he is. The man he is going to have to do his best to stay away from. The expression on Stiles face is ... well, it's not right. He can smell the anger and pent up angst immediately when the door opened. Derek waves his hand to get Stiles attention but Stiles has already made the journey over to his table.

"Hey, I am glad... uhm. take a seat." Derek sucks at communicating with others.

"Your glad... hum, take a seat? What's that about? Are you too worried someone might hear you say, "I am glad to see you" to me.? hmmm?..." He pulls out a chair and tells the barrista who followed him over what type of java he wanted. After she leaves, he folds his hands in front of him and places them on the table and looks at Derek. "Ok mister, so what is up? I hear you have some news for me. I am all ears. Lay it on me."

Derek repositions himself so he can look out the large window again and take his pick of things to look at besides Stiles. "Well, first of all. I wanted to apologize for my texting you about Pear and about appearing upset when he was with you yesterday. I have known him since he and Laura went to college. He really is a great guy, handsome too. But, I had a problem with... I have a problem with the two of you being together. I see how he looks at you Stiles. He wants something from you. Something that I don't want you to give away." He turns to look at Stiles.

"Derek, what are you talking about? Kyle and I just met. I have no idea what he wants. I assume it is friendship and nothing more. I also met you. I have no idea what to assume what it is you could possibly want from me. You keep throwing mixed signals at me. I gather that is what you want to talk about here. Am I right?"  
Stiles accepts his java from the barrista and thanks her with a smile. The tatoos and earings on that woman should come to a total cost of about four thousand dollars. Damn.

The downpour suddenly stops with very light drizzling misting the surfaces of the outside. The Pittsburgh's skyline is beautiful at night. The night seems to be approaching quickly. Derek he notices streetlights flickering to life. It’s an oppressing muggy Wednesday night at dusk; the sun has dipped beyond the horizon. All of this can't take him away from what is happening with Stiles right now. 

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about a few things." he stops. "I think that..." he looks around. "Maybe it would be best if..." he stammers. "This is really.... hard to ..." he drops his head in defeat. His mouth won't cooperate with his mind.

Stiles has had enough. What little control he had over his own anger, well that is gone. He runs over Derek with a firm but quiet verbal steam roller.

"Ok Derek. Since you can't find words to speak, let me do some talking. First, I know you are a fucking werewolf like the rest of your family. Yes, stop looking at me like I just ran over a cat on purpose. And hey, that's fine. your secret is safe with me. Second, I spoke with Scott and what is this having to stay away from him and Melissa? Just so you know, that ain't gonna fly. Third, who the hell are you to tell me who and who I cannot associate with in my life? My life, my rules. Finally, why are you acting like you like me but then treat me like shit a moment later? Just so you know, that hurts." Stiles is shaking when he finishes. He first thought it was because he was cold but, he wasn't cold.

Derek doesn't appreciate being spoken to like this and the only thing he can do is retaliate. It's ashame his mouth and mind work for this verbal carnage.

"Keep your fucking voice down. I am not staring at you like you ran over a cat. I am just a bit shocked. Scott told you all that? Well, it is what it is?" He is looking into those eyes. He just wants to get up in Stiles space and lay his lips all over his. The scent of Stiles, even when he is angry is intoxicating. He just pushes his wofl back because he knows what needs to be said. 

"I'm not gay. I don't know what made you think I was interested in you. I am not into guys. Even if I was, ... It is none of your business. Yes, Scott is one of us now and you will just need to get over it." He stands up and leans over the table getting right in Stiles face. "I am not gay. Go find some other boy you are interested in. I would be caught dead with a weak, measley man such as yourself. Even if I was gay, we would be shit together. You can't have kids and the fact that you have a dick between your legs makes you essentially useless to me or anyone else in my Pack. Plus, you are not even pack material. We would have to be incredibly desperate to even consider bringing you into our pack. What benefit would you be to me or anyone else. Admit it, you would be as worthless then as you are right now."

SLAP !! 

Stiles is up and makes a slapping sound but it is his fist that comes in contact with Derek's face. He unfortunately has a sore hand now and there was no damage to his fist's final destination. Only thing he gets in return are quick red eye flash and a huff. Derek calmly straigthens up and makes his way outside. He can't be anywhere near Stile at the present time. The streets are vacant, awnings are heavily soaked and dripping water droplets and fallen rain twists down the street curbs of the road. He is going to make his way out to the Camaro that is parked behind the building in the alley. He notices Scott still sitting in his car outside probably waiting for Stiles but soon as he sees him, he drives off. 

He hears the wet footsteps and then he hears music to his ears. Stiles voice. It's just enough for him to stop and turn. Stiles wants him. 

"Derek. DEREK !!"

=============== OK, READ CHAPTER ONE AND GET FILLED IN OR REMINDED OF WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ==================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will finish Part 1 of a 2 parter. Next part won't be start to be written till later in the Fall towards Thanksgiving. In the mean time, I am working on another story. Incredibly angsty and depressing. Death and sickness will be prominent but so will joy, comfort and happiness.


	16. AFTER JUSTICE COMES, YOU ARE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to compile into one story. sorry for any confusion. Stiles has to have surgery and an unknown visitor shows up

It has been 3 weeks since the attack. There has been no sign of the attackers and the police department has very little new information. The incident happenned outside a small Cafe that served coffee to the local residents. The Cafe was a small brick building that was situated on a residential street in Beacon Heights, one town over from Beacon Hills and on the outskirts of Pittsburgh. 

Stiles had been brutally assaulted by someone. It was first thought to be a hate crime but things didn't add up. Actually with very little evidence to go on, not much added up at all. 

Deputy Parrish was the first officer on the scene only because the Sheriff was off duty at the time. He was surprised when he laid eyes on the victim, he knew him. They had just met the day before at the police station through his boss, Sheriff Stilinski and he had an actual coffee date with him later that afternoon. Witnesses describe an ill-defined shadow figure that appeared to move by gliding a few inches off the ground and moving faster than what seemed possible.

Another witness walking her pekingese came across the assailant and could only describe, his eyes. She said "He didn't appear to have any expression but his eyes were like looking into two black voids. Odder than that, his eye sockets were too large for his face. I mean, I think it was a man, not a woman. But he looked like his expression could drain the life out of you if you stared too long." She was rather dramatic yet descriptive. Leaving a bit of room for interpretation. 

That particular Wednesday, it was muggy, hot and wet, it had just rained. Many of the neighbors insist that the smell of sulfur was prominent for hours afterwards. The smell was so pungent that a few of them called the Fire Department. Deputy Kyle Parrish got a good wiff of the stench and had no problem believing the neighbors.

Stiles was found to have one broken rib and a rather deep gash on top of his head. The wound was like a gyser that was just spurting blood out onto the pavement. Kyle and the sherrif could not get him to regain consciousness. After being rushed to the hospital, the MRI found out it was worse than they thought. He received a concussion which caused a massive intracranial bleed. The neurologists worked fast and immediately got consent to treat him after explaining to the sherrif the gravity of the situation. It appeared that brain surgery was on the emergent OR schedule. The surgery itself took over 5 hours but it went fine.

Shortly after awaking from anesthesia, Stiles was feeling awake enough to provide some details of the assault. He tried as much as he could to tell his dad but the questioning wore him out. He was now being given guards outside his room for extra protection until they found out more. It was Deputy Parrish who had been assigned to watch over Stiles. He was put on guard to make sure he stayed safe and make sure no unwanted visitors showed up.

After a few hours of rest, when Stiles awoke he surprisingly remembered everything. Despite being the anesthesia and his concussion, he felt incredibly mentally sharp. First however, how the hell is he going to explain to his father that werewolves are in fact, real? He isn't sure how that conversation is even going to begin. Maybe he should start with a little (un)known fact that could set the stage. He could tell his dad, like he had already done once before, that he is gay. Then he can drop the werewolf bomb. He is not sure which one will be more of a shock to his father. The first one doesn't really matter though because his father told him that no matter what, he loved him. "Date whomever you want to son. It doesn't matter if it is a girl or a boy, I just want you to be treated right." Man he loved his dad. 

In that case, maybe he shouldn't mention anything about Derek. He is the cute sport's trainer from college that wreaked havoc with Stiles' emotions. He slowly teased him along with romantic notions down the boyfriend road. Then, just as quickly, he is told that Derek's entire pack, which now included Scott, would have to cut themselves off permanently from Stiles. When Derek marries the future mother of his children, once he finds her, he won't be permitted near any of the Pack. He would be ignored and essentially shunned by the Hales and the McCalls. Stiles would have no say in the matter. Scott would be forced to do what the future Alpha demanded. This did not settle well with Stiles. 

Then, in almost the same breath, Derek discussed what Stiles might possibly be to the pack but still left it very vague. He is not one for very clear communication or he purposely does not want the other's to know. Then he got the news that he might be Derek's mate. Well, at least that is what Scott surmised when he overheard Derek speaking with Laura. Being the communicator that he is, Derek would neither confirm nor deny any of this to his pack. Really, WTF?

So, what does being a mate actually mean. Well, apparently, it is some major shit when it comes to being involved with werewolves. To his dismay, Derek is delusional when he actually thinks that he can hide his sexual orientation or attraction to others from his family or the rest of his pack. He may be in the closet but the door is wide open and he is the only one standing in there with a spotlight directed at him. 

Despite that bit of knowledge, since he is next in line to become the Alpha of the Hale pack, he believes his family insists on him marrying a female. (which could be farthest from the truth, but hey, we are talking about Derek now.) He thinks his female partner will bear his children which will add to the pack and increase their size and strength. So, size does matter. The more werewolves in the pack, the stronger the Alpha; thus the stronger the Pack.

Oh holy sheep shit Batman, wait till he tells his father about the existence of other supernatural beings. Vampires, warlocks, witches and shit like that. Maybe he should take one thing at a time. Sheriff Stilinski doesn't have the healthiest heart so maybe he should just reveal a few things over the course of several days. 

Damn, he is going to have to make a list of things because, his world was turned upside-down about 3 weeks ago. Thankfully, the doctors are saying that he looks like he can go back to school in about 2 to 3 weeks. The sherrif would prefer that Stiles not push himself too much. It is not everyday that you have brain surgery.

Now, he has to decide what to do about school. Is he going to try and continue on with this semester or would it be better for him to maybe restart in the winter session. Sports and team activities has already been decided for him by his doctors. That would be a 'NO', spelled "N" "O", for at least for the next 4 to 6 months. That will make life a bit easier for him if he goes back to school. He won't have to endure any possible harrassment from some jock asshole he doesn't see eye to eye with and he also won't have to deal with Mr. Derek Hale on a daily basis. Win win situation.

While he thinks, he begins looking around in his hospital room. It's drab, colorless and sterile. The metal blinds are grey and they successfully keep out every speck of light. They also leech out the any existing colors in the room. The cafeteria lunch they left for him on the plastic tray was actually good considering it was still an all liquid diet. Broth, jellow, water. Now, his bladder is calling for him to do his business. He had his foley catheter removed this morning and was told by everyone that he must use the nurse call button to have someone help him with such personal activities. He decides to ignore the request. When he is bakc in bed, he can ask for a notepad and pen to write down what he remembers.

His legs feel like lead weights as he lifts them with his hands and unfurls them from the not-quite-soft white sheets and then dangles them over the side of the bed. The toilet is like 6 feet away. It's a small round-trip that he can manage on his own. Despite being dizzy, he set out on his journey. He makes sure his IV is not tangled, he takes off the oxygen nasal cannula and makes sure he is wearing his cloth socks with rubbery thingies on the bottom so he doesn't slip.

He makes it to the bathroom with no problem. Piece of cake. 'Why the hell was everyone so worried about him doing such a menial task?' He stares at his reflection in the mirror. Wow, that bastard did a real number on him. He sees a nice swollen black eye and a completely shaved head with a 6 inch incision that has bandages over it. He is pale, as in egg-shell white pale, and gaunt appearing. An array of venous blue colors highlight his eyes, nostrils and mouth making him look like an extra on the set of 'The Walking dead'. How the fuck Carl is still alive on that show? It boggles the mind.

Then he hears a 'pop' and wonders, 'What the hell was that?' Someone must be playing with the light switch in his room. Then it feels like an axe has been wedged a couple inches down in his cranium. The pressure is unbearable. When he opens his eyes again, there are white floating bubbles exploding into bright white residue in his field of vision. And who in the hell is blowing that high pitched ear-peircing whistle? He tries to grab hold of the sink. No luck, he grabbed at air. He felt his forehead crack the porcelin sink as he was making his way down to the floor. After that, nothing.

He is fairly fortunate. Scott happened to be visiting and coming back from the vending machine when he found Stiles and started screaming. He was out less than 3 minutes and someone called a code. Deputy Parrish informs the Sheriff immediately but that doesn't allay any of the guilt he has from letting this fall occur. Any longer and he would have either become a vegetable or died. He had to undergo a second surgery to relieve the pressure in his brain. Subsequently, he was put into a medically induced coma. This devastated everyone he was close to.

Which brings us to the 15th day in the hospital. He woke up on his own about 24 hours ago but his body was stubborn. Only now were his eyes fluttering from the dim lights in the room. Things were blurry and just out of focus enough for him to question where exactly he is.

"Hey there, bud. It's me. You've been asleep for a good while. How are you feeling?" someone is holding his hand firmly. "Do you want a drink of water?"

"What?" his mouth is bone dry and his teeth feel like styrafoam coated with sand. "Yethh, Yethh, Pleathh." he sips from the straw like he is syphoning fuel from a gas tank.

He makes a point to get into a sitting position with the help from the body attached to the warm hand that was holding his. When his eyes adjust to the lighting and his vision clears, Stiles is at a temporary loss for words.

This person has the greenest eyes that are locked onto his. His lips are pink and supple yet look firm. The are positioned around angular maculine cheekbones that are covered with short black whiskers making up a beard and mustache. His thick dark eyebrows are offset by his equally dark full head of hair. The man is smiling at him and he notices a single tear falling from one of his eyes as he grabs his hand again with a warm soothing firmness.

He is flustered by how good looking this man before him is. "Hi, uhm, where am I? and I hate to be rude but I don't believe I know you. Are you someone I should know?" He smiles at the man because the man is smirking at him.

"Well, you're in a hospital and you have been in a coma for just over 2 weeks. I'm pretty sure you know who I am if you think about it. I just hope that you will let me make things up to you. I didn't mean all those things I said when we spoke last. You are extremely important to me and I want to make things right. Stiles, I know what I said but I think we could work things out." he gives Stiles a wink.

"Really? That sounds,... great. But, I don't have the slightest idea who you are." Stiles begins to look puzzled and a little like panic wants to surface.

"What do you mean? Of course you know me." Stiles shakes his head no. "Come on Stiles, it's me, it's..." the hospital room door is slammed open with Scott McCall standing in the doorway.

"Dude, what in the living fuck are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough grief for one lifetime? You need to leave before the Sheriff comes. I don't care if you are my future Alpha, you have got to leave Stiles alone. How much more damage and pain do you want to inflict? Please, just leave. He doesn't need you here." Scott steps to the side of the doorway and motions his arm to prompt him to leave the room.

Derek nods his understanding. He looks at Stiles, "Hey, I got to go but we'll talk again. I will see you sooner than you think." He walks past Scott and stops by his side and turns directly toward him. "I think there may be something wrong with his memory. He doesn't seem to recognize me."

"Fine. Now just go." and then the man is gone.

"Scott, what the hell are you doing? I didn't want him to leave. Who was that anyway?"

"what do you mean who was that?" Stiles looks at Scott like he should know all the answers.

"I mean, who in the hell was that man that was just in here holding my hand and looking into my eyes as I woke up?"

"Dude, that is probably the person to blame the most for your condition. That's Derek fuckin Hale!"

"Who?!?"


	17. A BETTER UNDERSTANDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek begins to get a clue.

The Fall leaves are just piling up everywhere. Red, orange, yellow and brown mounds have popped up next to side walks and in yards throughout the city. It's as if nature's discarded foilage is waiting for the right moment to rise up and take over. The ruffling sound of fallen leaves makes up most of what you hear outside except for the wind as it whisps air by your ears. Laura hears much more than that. She just ran past the stone fountain that is in the middle of the park and is making her way deeper into the woods by taking a detour away from the nature trail.

A day away from the cafe and her kids is always a way to remind herself how much she enjoys the many aspects of her life. On her day off, she was running the edge of the perimeter of Highland Park which is just a couple blocks from Liam's condominium, when she distinctly heard something she could identify. She had heard once before. About five weeks ago. Last time it was in the dingy dark corners of the basement in the Hale house. It was someone who was doing there very best not to be heard (she knew who it was but she didn't disturb them). As she finally approaches the source, she catches the scent. It stands out like a thin blanket draped over the nature trail with the smell of drying tears. The closer she gets the clearer it is becoming. There are small quick inhaled gasps that are held too long. Then it's followed by a sound that reveals how much despair and agony that someone is suffering.

As far as she can tell, this is twice she has come across these broken sobs. It's even more of a shock when she thinks of who it may be coming from. She knew something was wrong with her best friend the last time he had been home to visit. That was weeks ago and she doesn't know how he's maintaining his sanity. To know that you are so close but so far away from the one who can fulfill all your dreams. The ability of her wolf to sense the pain that is carried on the breeze is even more than unsettling. Her mood changes instantly.

The breeze that is making it's way through her hair is brisk and cool with just a little bit of a nip to it. The autumn sky is grey and is fighting a battle with the low clouds but it seems like a truce has been made. As soon as you get a warm ray of sun on your skin, you are rewarded with a large cloud overhead passing by making it chilly all over again. She has eased her jog down to a walk. She advances very slowly so she can see who it is before she can be noticed. She narrows her search; she should be able to see who is making the noises. But suddenly without warning, there is nothing. The scent has abruptly faded. Stopping completely, she looks around while kicking some dirt and leaves to let the park know she isn't pleased. The park is great though, not many joggers and the serene presence of the wild is still felt in the surrounding area.

She takes out her Sponge Bob towel and Dasani bottled water and dries and hydrates herself respectively. Taking in a deep breath, she leans up against an old oak tree that's been around longer than she has. 'Where in the hell did that bastard go? I know I smelled his scent.' It's not long before...

"HEY !!" Derek is jumping down from a large branch hanging over her from the oak tree she is standing under. Laura knows better to let her guard down but this time she has to admit, she's been taken by surprise. Derek's skills at concealing his scent are improving. Their Uncle Peter had taught them well.

"Holy fuck Derek, what the hell are you trying to do? Give me a fucking stroke or wreck my damn nerves? I got water all over me and it isn't exactly warm outside." Derek can't help but roll forward laughing as he uses one hand to support himself against the oak. Laura is using Sponge Bob and Patrick's smiling faces to dry off. She involuntarily decided to hydrate herself all over from the neck, up. "I thought I heard you over here pouring out your emotions. Either you are crying over unrequited love or those short gasps for air were for something that I don't really want to know about."

Derek continues to laugh but there is an insincerity to it. Laura started the conversation by jumping right into the problem he was trying to avoid talking about. It's best for him to ignore things until they can't be avoided anymore. She drove up to Liam's place for a couple days to speak with both of her brothers. They had a plan for somber one. A planned intervention. She left the kids with her mother for the weekend because her husband was out of town for a medical conference. 

"Derek, enough laughing, it wasn't that funny. Besides, what in the world are you doing out here all alone? Mom tried calling you earlier. She said ditsy-Debbie called again and wanted to know if you were going on your third date? She apparently has it all planned out and she told mom all about her plans. She is a freak and a total dip-shit Derek. Why are you even wasting your time with her?"  
She leans toward him and offers him a sip of her water. He accepts and takes two thirst-quenching gulps.

Whatever the pleased face was that he had on when he scared the shit out of her, has now been wiped clear off. "Laura, look I don't want to get into this again with you. She is a nice girl who is looking to settle down and have a family. That's exactly what I need right now. If I am going to be the lead Alpha in the future, I must pick my female partner soon so we can start having children. I want pride and honor to continue to be synonamous with the Hale name."

"You will come to like her. If not, just tolerate her. You can do that for the good of the pack, can't you?" Derek can't even look his sister in the eyes with the rubbish he just spat out. Laura grunts and rolls her eyes so hard you could see the whites of her eyes for an entire three seconds. No lie.

Her nostrils are flaring and she is just a little steamed, she yells, "Hey!! Who the fuck do you think you are talking to bub? I wasn't born yesterday. You think you can cover up the dishonesty you are wallowing around in from me? You have another thing coming. I don't believe a word of that bullshit that you just let fall out of your mouth. Fuck Derek, why are you so fucking dense? You're passing up probably the most satisfying and loving experience you will ever have in your life. Why would you deny yourself that? We are talking about something that will last your entire lifetime." She sees it now by how Derek slowly turns away. That sad and depressing scent that just rolls off of him, only to gag her. "So, tell me Mr. Sad Wolf, how long has it been?"

"How long has what been?" he answers.

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare play games with me Derek William Hale. I don't know about you but i don't have time to sit around here and have you fucking lie to me. Now, do you want your big sister's help or not? If you want to continue with your solitary pity party, just let me go and I will go hang out with Liam." He thinks, 'Holy shit, she sounds just like mom when she caught me lying that ONE time to her. He just stands there with a blank emotionless look on his face.

"Oh, so is this how it's going to be? You know what, Liam and I have just about had it with your ridiculous self destructive attitude. So, if you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about, then let me tell you. This idea that you think you are being a stronger man by avoiding, ignoring and not acknowledging your mate is extremely unhealthy. Oh, it's assnine too." she sees that what she is saying seems to be breaking through his rough exterior. She softens things up some, "Der-bear, you haven't been this sad, miserable and distant since dad died. Hell, in some ways, it seems like this is worse. Now, tell me. When was the last time you saw your mate? And if you even mention Ditsy-Debbie, I will personally chop your nuts off. Capeesh?"

Derek blurts out a chuckle then cocks his head as he silently asks her to follow. He is heading back home to the condo. Wendy and Liam are probably finishing up preparing dinner. "Well, let me see, it's been 7 weeks since he was found in the alley. And about 5 weeks since he awoke from his coma. That was the last time I saw him. I haven't attempted any type of contact with him since then." he picked up a dead stick and then snapped it in half, "Trust me Laura, It's better this way."

"Yeah well, honey I know you think about him. Too damn often I might add. The scent you give off, ... total werewolf attraction and wanton desire. And don't you fucking tell me I am smelling your arousal for Ditsy-Debbie." she pinches her nose and waves air away from her face with the other hand. "By the way, I did a little investigating myself. My operative on the inside, you know, Pear? Well, he said that the memory loss that he suffered wasn't as bad as they initially thought. He may only have lost 3 or 4 weeks of his most recent memory. So, that's good"

Derek back-kicks his ankle up and kicks her in the ass with his shoe, "Now why would you go and get Pear involved? You saw how smitten he was with Stiles." he lets his mild irritation dwindle, "Well, I guess it only makes sense since he couldn't keep his mouth shut about anything while you two were roommates in college. So... did he say much of anything else about Stiles?"

She doesn't answer that last question,"It's about damn time you finally said his fucking name. Cheese and crackers Derek! Just because Kate used you like a dishrag doesn't mean Stiles will. And please get the fuck over your semi-phobia of being gay or bisexual. No one even cares. So, snap the fuck out of this martyr bullshit you put yourself through." she playfully knocks him on the side of his head.

"Laur, you make it sound like it's so easy to do, and it's just not. This is more complicated than me simply being attracted to a man. This man is my mate and this puts him in a whole different category. Why can't you see that?" he expresses his frustration by pulling at the hair on his head. "Aaaaahh!! Why does this have to be so messed up?"

They both can see the candles that are lit in the windows of the condo from here; they're almost home. "Derek, Derek, Derek,... Derek. my stupidly awkward little brother. You are the only one messing this up. You complicate things for yourself. You are the one who thinks that you have to suffer. You have no one else to blame but your stubborn ignorant self. How's them fucking apples?"

Derek mockingly drops his jaw, "Alright Laura, why don't you tell me how you really feel? Besides, Stiles doesn't remember me and that is like, divine intervention. All I need to do is stay away from him. Oddly, it hasn't really been that hard. I was expecting him back at school but no one has seen him on the Pitt campus. Some people know where he is like Scott, who tells me to just stay away because he thinks I am going to hurt him. Coach Finstock knows but he tells me to mind my own damn business. I haven't seen him anywhere. I know his dorm room hasn't been opened in awhile but I know all his belongings are still there. I go over about every other day to just inhale his scent."

They make there way up the wooden step of the front porch of Liam's condo and settle down on the top step and continue their conversation, "Derek, I drove out here to see you, Liam and Wendy. You both have shit going on and mom isn't so much worried about Liam as she is you. Maybe you should think about going home next weekend. I really think you need to talk to mom." She quickly turns around and sees Liam opening the screen door.

"There you two go. Wendy and I were wondering where you ran off too. How was your run? By the way, the meatloaf, mashed potatoes and peas have been ready for 30 minutes." Derek slides over some to make room for Wendy and Liam. Wendy speaks up.

"Hi guys. Dinner is going to be great. Laura, I made it just the way you taught me and Derek, your mouth won't be able to stop salivating." she twist her neck so she faces him. a kind of disgusted look comes across her face. "Oh, speaking of spit, Ditsy-Debbie called. Derek, I am not trying to be mean but what do you see in her? She was incredibly rude on the phone saying I was purposely not giving you her phone messages. She said that she hasn't heard from you in over a week. I know that I gave you seven messages from her yesterday. What's going on with you two?" She looks attentatively toward Derek.

"I don't know. She's just.. not... What I want. My wolf can't stand her and just cringes when he hears her voice."

Liam reaches out for Derek's knee and shakes it to get his attention, "Derek, Laura and I have had a couple conversations on the telephone and we decided that since you aren't going to do it for yourself, maybe we could help you out. We even did a conference call with Cora and mom." he is just looking at Derek for permission to continue.

He gets a little heated, "What? What the fuck? My family is having conference calls about me now? I am sure the consensus was that 'Derek is a fucked up mess!'. If she was able to listen in on that call, I am sure Debbie would agree."

Laura speaks up, "Oh Der-bear, please. Now Ditsy-Debbie is truly one fucked up mess but, I digress." they all laugh a bit. Then looks are shared between Liam, Laura and Wendy and Liam decides it's time to drop the bomb, whether Derek is ready or not.

"All kidding aside Derek, there is something that we want you to know. Something that will never change. Something that will be with us the entire time we are alive. Something that is true without question. You will never need to worry about what i am going to tell you affecting anything you do and hopefully it will give you the strength to make changes in your life for the better. It will make you stronger, truthful, more fair, honest and even courageous. It will be something that you will remember when you start your own family and when you become the Alpha leader of the Hale Pack.

"Derek, this is something that your entire family needs you to know!!" tears are welling up and Derek just leans forward starving for what his older brother wants to tell him. Wendy has gently reached over and grabbed his right hand and starts to caress it slowly. He looks over to Laura who just gives him a small wink with a small smile.

Derek is nervous. there is warmth, he can feel it but the is another scent that is becoming overpowering. It takes up every inch of his lungs and before he knows it, he is gasping to get more of that scent. His heart rate increases and his throat starts to tighten. There is a possibility that they are going to give him bad news. he's not sure if he can take anymore self pity and personal destructiveness.

"Liam, What? Tell me. Please, don't stop, I need to know. Please..."

Liam grips his thigh firmly to make sure that this is understood and that it is coming from his entire family. He has moved closer to Wendy who slid a little closer to Derek. Laura now is giving half a hug by throwing her right arm around his shoulders.

"Derek, your entire family loves you. Unconditionally and always." 

He has waited to hear those words for what feels like ages. He leans forward and rocks back and forth where he is sitting. Quiet sobs leak out from him as three members of his family show there love by enveloping him in hugs and reassuring kisses. 

"It's ok baby, it's okay. From this point on, everything is going to be alright. I promise."

When he can catch his breath, "But, But what about... you know? you wouldn't if you knew I was... You just wouldn't. You will all disown me if you knew my deepest secret. It's not something I can share because you just won't love me anymore."

"First of all baby brother, You need to say it. Just say it. Say it to yourself. Say it to us, take advantage of the fact that you have an audience now. Hear those words and accept them. Close your eyes and believe what you are telling yourself. When you open your eyes, I can guarantee you that your family will still be here and we'll all probably love you that much more." Laura squeezes him until he looks toward her.

"Go on baby, just say it Der-bear." She takes his hand and kisses the back of it. "It's going to be fine."

Sniffling and wiping away tears, Derek tries to begin while trying to find his voice. "Yeah? Well... This, this isn't... Ok, ok... I got this." he sputters. He hasn't said the words yet but he can already feel the weight of his world lifting from his shoulders. It feels like his wolf has broken free and is running wide open across a huge green field. He can feel the love from his family right here bombarding his very being. The chains confining his soul have been released and he feels he can do anything and love any and everyone. The problem with finding his words has vanished. His heart is expanding to the point he won't be able to contain it within his chest.

Then, there is the release, "I, Derek William Hale, am ...a gay werewolf."


	18. LAST TIME, IN BEACON HILLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new information on Thomas and Rachel.

A new job means trying to find a new way to work, where to park, worrying about who you are going to meet, where are you going to have lunch, what will the day be like, how are you going to find everything you need, are people going to be accepting of you, aye, a whole bunch of worry. It has been roughly 2 months since the attack on a citizen of Beacon Hills and there are still no leads. 

Not only that, the Sheriff of this city has told the city of Pittsburgh that he has been starting to get criminal case files that don't seem to be making much sense. There are now two unusual files that Sheriff Stilinski has found that were supposed to be passed through his department and placed in the cold case files but he has a deputy who is proving to be worth his salary. It will make things nicer since he already knows Pear, that would be Deputy Parrish. Laura and Pear rented a place together with another friend of theirs while going to the University of Pittsburgh. 

The new job might be a bit of a challenge and not for the reasons you would suspect. If he ever runs into the sheriff's son, which is probably a given, his scent will linger. When he meets up with his younger brother, that might become a bit of an issue if he doesn't get his 'relationship status' defined fairly soon. The first step has already been taken and he couldn't be more proud. He's not sure how anyone can deny who they are to themselves, their family and the rest of the world and try to live a lie to meet with socieity's supposed "standards". Fuck standards, the definition of normal is to actually be abnormal. No one fits into a puzzle nicely no matter how much you would like them to. 

Yes, there are some basic truths or axioms that should hold true for all human beings (and werewolves) but nothing is written in stone. Society has become so temporary and transcient. Things and situations are changing all the time. New technology just adds to the mess by plaque everyone with different ways to communicate the just end up causing even more confusion. 

Liam was surprised when he pulled up outside his new workplace, the Beacon Hills Police Department, his parking space was already labeled with paint and there was no one in his spot. This is going to be a beautiful morning. He passes a couple uniformed men who were preparing to head out in one of the marked BHPD cars. He made his way through the old large wooden doors that opened up to a fairly busy police headquarters. 

He could see the Sheriff through the glass and he appeared to be expecting Liam because he saw him immediately and raised his hand holding a cup of coffee and waved him to come back. He made pleasantries and said to hello and good morning to everyone he passed. He even bent down to introduce him to one of the two K-9's they use for special cases. The shepherd was more than happy to lean into his hand as he pet him.

"Good morning there Mr. Hale. Please, come back to my office. I wanted to talk with you for a few minutes before I have our secretary get you all set up. We have your office ready for you to move in. Priorities for you today will be to get your keys made, introductions to the fellow police staff, log onto your computer terminal and come up with all kinds of passwords you will be luck to remember. By that time, I would like you and I to have lunch together, my treat. After that the remainder of the day can be used for you to become familiar with our computer system. I heard you had your fingerprinting done so, that is great." Sheriff holds out his hand when he realizes he forgot to give Liam something. "Oh damn, here. Take this before it gets cold. I'm not sure how you take your coffee so I just left it black. (then he whispers so no one else hears) I have French vanilla and hazelnut creamer in my office fridge is you want any." He leans back, smiles and clucks his mouth and provides him with a wink.

"Thank you so much Sheriff"

"Oh please Liam, call me John. You will only have to call me sheriff when we are out of this building or working together in some capacity. In here between the two of us, first names are fine with me. Now, if you asked my son about first names, you would get a completely different story. Why don't you come back to my office so I can introduce you to my son. He can tell you all about what we are looking for you to do. It is a long story, and I don't want to bore you with it, but he is working in an apprenticeship now for a few years until he gets his certificate from school. Putting aside being his father, he is actually quite good at what he does." John heads toward his office which only has a window on the door and you can see Stiles on the phone already speaking with someone as he is looking through a case file.

Liam follows. "Well, John, thank you so much for being so cordial. I really didn't know what to expect when I came to work here in my hometown. I appreciate the coffee also and I will, take some French Vanilla. I love that stuff."

Sheriff has made it to his door and slowly opens it and Stiles is off the phone. He looks up with a smile and moves around the desk for formal introductions. "Hi there." Stiles reaches out for Liam's hand. Sheriff speaks up, "Liam this Stiles, Stiles this is Liam. If you two will excuse me, I am getting a coffee refill and I will be right back. In the meantime, Stiles can help get you started." He closed the door behind him as he goes in search of coffee that hopefully isn't burnt.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Stiles? Stiles is that it? I just want to make sure because I don't believe I've ever heard that first name before." 

"Well, I guess there is a first time for everything. Great to meet you also Mr. Hale."

"Oh hey, when your dad comes back, I usually let people call me "Lee", it seems to be easier for some reason. Feel free to call me that. I heard that you briefly went to the University of Pittsburgh. I thought maybe you would have met my brother, Derek."

"Oh, that's a long story about Pitt. Long story short, I really don't remember a period of time between August and September this year due to an accident I had. Then I got an internship through the local community college and my father pulled many strings. They even pay me. I am just now feeling fully recovered but still don't have those memories back. I have one friend Danny, or at least he was, who called me to find out what happened. Now, we talk about what he can remember from that time while I was in school. Even though I don't go to school anymore at the campus, we still keep in touch. He did mention someone with the last name Hale but he really didn't say much more than that." Liam is trying to absorb all this information while Stiles just continues to trudge on with his drama. 

"So, I think I met your brother but I just don't remember him. I'm hoping I get the rest of my memories back. It was obviously a pivotal time for me and so much seemed to happen in that time period." Stiles is making his way around the desk again to grab his empty coffee cup.

Liam is pulling up one of the leather chairs, "Stiles, I know this is going to be a little odd and I wanted to ask you before your father comes back. My brother Derek, he definitely remembers you. He wondered what happened to you and why you didn't return to school. It's going to knock his socks off when he finds out that you're actually going to be working with me. And he is such a great guy too." Stiles just stares at him. That was just an odd couple of sentences. Stiles is actually a bit embarrassed but nonchalance comes easy to him.

"Knock his socks off eh? Well, not that this doesn't sound a little creepy but I don't mind meeting him. Heck, Danny and I sort of became friends again so I don't see why I couldn't try and be friends with your brother." Stiles doesn't even want to think this might be what he thinks it sounds like. (a date?!).

The door opens and Stiles becomes too easily flustered like he was doing something wrong or is guilty of something. "Yo, Pops, we got a nickname for Liam too. Lee." he looks down at his dad's hands carrying only one cup. "Hey !! Where is my refill of coffee?" he protests. "Son, you got two hands and two feet, you know where the pot is, don't make my life any more difficult than it already is." He gave Stiles his cup of coffee and made his way back to get him another cup of coffee. Stiles blurts it out and it will embarrass his father, but in a good way.

"Aw, thanks dad. I love you Sheriff!! You know that. Hey pops, bring back a few more sugars so I can doctor this up some. It taste like tar." Stiles makes a gross face and sticks out his tongue.

Liam got started on his day but Sheriff Stiliniski wanted one full day of administrative duties taken care of. He can bombard him with case tomorrow. 

\----------------------------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------------------------

Then there is Deputy Parrish, who just can't seem to understand something. Before Stiles lost his memory, he and the young man got along very well and actually had a moment where the deputy had him pushed against his car as he stole a kiss from an unsuspecting Stiles. Now, with the memory loss, it is pulling teeth to even get Stiles to look at him. He knew things couldn't be that easy once he moved back. He confided in Liam about his romance issues. Liam took Pear out to lunch on the second day of work. He needed to find out more about Stiles before he mentioned anything to Derek. 

"So what is this that your talking about now? You said something's going on with Stiles? I ain't one to gossip but you ain't heard that from me." Liam had bent over the table making sure not to get his tie in his ketchup. 

Oh, that. Lee, I don't mind talking about it but I really don't want anyone getting hurt. I mean, Stiles is nice and all but... " he looks down into his ice tea and swirls some of the ice cubes around. "Well, before he was attacked, I thought he and I hit it off. He told me about some jerk that was fucking with his emotions and wasn't sure if he wanted to try and date him. With that preface, he expressed an interest in me. Which, I know you're straight but it seems so hard to be a gay man anymore. Everyone thinks you are having sex with everyone else. Everyone actually seems to think they are gay to some degree. It just makes for the whole dating thing to be a bit more dramatic than it needs to be. Stiles was like the only one I have met as of late that I even began to express some type of interest in." he sets his cup down and folds his hands together looking up to Liam. 

"Hey Pear, don't worry about the small stuff. Your time will come, I am telling you. I remember when you and Laura and Derek would go out to Pegasus in downtown Pittsburgh. The stories I heard when you all got back. Derek was completely in the closet back then. Actually, he stepped foot out of the closet about 2 days ago. It really wasn't my place to tell you but I am sure you knew he was for awhile. I mean, we all knew he just kept pretending he liked women. The only good thing that ever came from that Kate Argent was the fact that it pushed him completely away from women for awhile. But you know Derek, as stubborn as he is, he would oogle men all day and then turn around and tell us he was just keeping up with mens' fashions." Liam lets out a small laugh at Derek and his idiocy. "You know, I don't know if Laura told you but.."

The Deputy chimes in while pushing back from the table and settling back into the booth, "I know, I know. That's part of the reason you are here. I wanted to pick your brain. Now, I know, before I met Stiles, something was going on between he and Derek. Even though he is slowly getting his memory back, he not only doesn't remember me, he doesn't remember Derek either. I guess it really doesn't matter though. Whatever interest Stiles expressed in me before, it is not there in any capacity right now. He is such a great guy I should just be happy that we're friends and he didn't get seriously hurt from that attack. It is easy to get along with him because he knows just enough about everything to make him so interesting." He does have a smile on his face because when he had just said those words, he wasn't sure he believed them until they were out of his mouth. 

He puts the straw in his mouth and starts twirling it around and biting on it. "So, tell me more about Derek. Next time I see him I will give him a tiny rainbow flag. He can put it on the dashboard of that black muscle-car he drives."

"Nah, I don't think Derek will ever be one to wear or display his sexuality outward. You know, that think that was going on between him and Stiles seems like it was pretty serious; to him at least. Even now, he gets upset about it because he isn't sure what happened to Stiles. I was thinking about telling him that I actually work with him but, I decided against it for now. I asked you to lunch today because he told me all of this. I spoke with Laur, but she says she hasn't heard from you since the day of the attack. But she also said she has been so busy with the new business and the kids she barely feels like she can keep her head above water sometimes."

The waitress comes over and asks if there is anything else either of them wants and then leaves the ticket at the end of the table before refilling Liam's coffee one last time, "Yeah, I understand she has been busy. But so have I, which you are about to find out for yourself. These case files that the Sheriff has received to be processed for Cold case storage and placed on digital record, they are some of the most strangest things to happen. There are three cases, two of them seem related until you look deeper and find out that all three are related. Then, you find out that all three of the victims had ties to Beacon Hills. I know you looked at some of the files... it's all pretty fucked up." Pear leans in again and almost whispers this because he only wants Liam to hear this, "You should really tell Derek about Stiles. I know I don't spark his interest anymore so it is not a big deal. It probably be really weird with all of us working together if I tried to pursue something. So, I am just putting that out there."

Liam is standing up to go as Pear is grabbing his keys and wallet so they can leave the diner. "Thanks for that Pear. I know why Laur loves you like her own brother. I think I will wait and hold out until a bit more time passes before introducing the two of them. Hey, let's get back before the Sheriff decides to report us as AWOL." They pay and leave and are back at the station starting to look over the files. Deputy Parrish however makes a point of grabbing three charts in particular, all marked Cold Case: Unsolved and places them in front of Liam. Stiles wouldn't be in that afternoon because of an appointment with his neurologist. 

Liam reaches for his cellphone before he gets started. 'mom, you need to talk with derek. it's time for a mother/leader of the pack talk. i will try to get him to come home this weekend. i need to talk with him also."

"hi baby. sure thing. i guess you had a face to face with him. i will clear up any last things that need more light shed on them. having ribs this weekend. can you pick up some bbq sauce for me? thanks. xo lov mom" 

"no problem. will get the sauce. see you later. lov u 2" 

Pear decided to go on patrol with Officer Michaels. Liam was left there by himself that afternoon because the Sheriff head headed out to meet up with Stiles for his doctor's appointment. He'll come back to the station a bit later giving Liam time to try and organize his thoughts about these particular case files. So, we have 3 victims. Actually, we only have two bodies because of unexplained losing or misplacement of one of the corpses. It is the 20 year old white male. The State Coroner's office had gone absolutely shit crazy when this happened and now the State has a huge lawsuit brought against it. So, here are the facts from the three victims.  


First, VICTIM #1: Rachel Schweimer, a 20 year old female. former fiance' to victim #2. Thomas Tavis, also 20 and both were born in Beacon Hills, Pennsylvania. Rachel's and family moved to New Jersey when she was 6 and Thomas moved with his father to Georgia when he was 6 also. Both had the same aunt and uncle who lived here in Beacon Heights, but they passed away. Rachel was found at the base of a Tennessee mountain precipice. There are only two pictures available and they both make Liam wish he didn't have the sausage hoagie for lunch. Rachel's body was assaulted prior falling or being pushed off the cliff. Her face caved in with what appeared to be deep foot marks over her shoulders, neck and face. Scrapes on flesh, missing finegernails and bleeding on her hands lead to believe she tried not to fall. It appears someone kicked at her incessantly until she lost her grip. 

Thomas was found in a garbage dump after being a sacrifice for a small Satanic organization based in Glassport Pennsylvania. His chest cavity had been opened and doused with burning accelerant and cooked. It appears from the toxicology that he was conscious and burned alive from the inside out.

What bothered initial investigators besides both being born in Beacon Hills was the physical anomalies that were found on the bodies and in old medical records. Both born with their hearts on the opposite sides of their chest and with their right foot having 6 toes. The creepiest thing about all three of them was their eyes. Autopsy revealed eyeballs that looked like coal black eggs. Pure pitch black orbs. Not unheard of actually but odd just the same. They both had some interest in the occult and both attended the University of Pittsburgh. This little fact catches Liam's attention.

The third victim, #3: Maise Argent, 87 year old female, disowned great aunt to the Argent family who is prominent in Beacon Heights. She lived in Beacon Hills as an outcast to the Argent family with her husband Damon. She was what was called a "black artist". She made crafts that are used by the occult and made a great profit in doing so. Damon had died under suspicious circumstances being married only 6 years. No evidence was found that linked his wife to the murder/accident. She enjoyed having almost celebrity status when it came to occult gatherings, conferences, meetings, speaking engagements, KKK affiliations and other oddball occult organizations.

She had been decapitated with her head floating in the 3 Rivers Fountain at Point Park in downtown Pittsburgh. . The head had an attached note asking, "MISSING SOMETHING?". Forensics identified a mixture of blood and semen to write the note. Later substances identified as Thomas's ejaculate and Rachel's blood.  


A side note was that Maise and her husband gained popularity on late 1940's by finding an old necklace that was thought to be worth at least 15 million dollars. It's whereabouts is currently unknown. 

All three cases had minimal investigation and little official paperwork to review. They're all linked to some degree and the link was found by none other than Deputy Kyle Parrish. Pretty amazing find is what the Sheriff thought only being employed for 3 weeks by that time. I guess whoever was attempting a cover up didn't expect Sheriff Stilinski to have a top notch Deputy like Pear.

Liam starts to hash this over and then begins to wonder if his mother ever heard of Maise Argent. Maybe Derek might have known either of the two young victims that attended the University of Pittsburgh. He is going to need to go over this with Pear and Stiles tomorrow morning. Reviewing the files ended up causing him neck and back pain which has evolved into a migraine.

He says to himself before leaving for the supermarket to pick up some barbeque sauce, ...

"What in the fuck have I got myself into?"


	19. PREPARING FOR DINNER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparation at the Hale Mansion for family dinner and ... things come up and are brought to light

The smell from the kitchen filled the entire Hale house. Not a nook or cranny was left that wasn't doused in the aromatic deliciousness. Mustardy sweet ham, baked au' gratin potatoes, fresh steamed broccoli, buttery baked bread and cinnamon rolls and last but not least, apple pie along with dumplings if you preferred. As you walked into the living room with hardwood floors covered by the occasional oriental rug, you can not help but be drawn to the dining area. The sparkling dining room chandelier acts a beacon to draw you in closer to the antique wooden dining room table just overflowing with crystal china, silver utensils, cotton napkins and the hand blown drinking glasses. The tablecloth was intricately detailed in maroons, purples and the occasional gold. 

No one is sitting at the table because you can hear all the commotion in the kitchen as a fork falls to the floor, the oven door is opened, the coffee grinder is being used, the clinking of glasses occurs as they are being filled and the water from the spigot is filling the sink. The mood that is felt throughout the house is happy and pleasant but there is this bit of anxiety that seems to be felt that puts just a bit of edginess in the atmosphere. Despite that, Derek likes the feeling of being home.

It took him 45 minutes to get here because people were leaving campus in droves. School has been something that he was having a really hard time with and there were so many reasons; so many he couldn't count. But they were piling up and it felt like he was starting to drown. All because he cannot seem to get a certain man out of his thoughts. Ever since the episode at Laura's Cafe with the demon, his inherent Alpha instincts are pushing to the surface with a fierceness he had not expected. Several things had come to mind that were Alpha related and he could not seem to push it out of the forefront of his thought. He was yearning for his mate. Not only that, he wanted to be more to his pack.

Something had changed in Derek, he was aching to be a leader. The need to protect his mate, family and other loved ones was almost unbearable. He had spoken it over with Liam and he informed him that he was surprised that this didn't happen earlier or that he hadn't noticed the change in their mother. Their mother had come back from her trip this past summer changed. Liam knew she had experienced some intense grief while she was away and it may have been the catalyst to start the wheels in motion. Once Derek realized what he was saying, he had noticed the change in his mother but chalked it up to mourning and grief. When she started with intensity with pack related issues and involving Derek directly, he had noticed the change in himself. It was like his mother was slowly giving up her status to him. He really wishes that his mother was more communicative with him but she was busy and Derek was hardly ever at home so it made it difficult over the summer.

He remembers feeling more determined and just physically and emotionally stronger than ever. He'd found Scott by his innate werewolf instinct. His Alpha leadership qualities were "spot on" according to his mother. He felt different when he sought Scott out. He approached Scott one day while he was jogging through the Beacon Hills Park. Scott seemed confused but he was able to comprehend what Derek was saying. 

  


After the initial shock, he and Scott spoke later sat down outside and he treated Scott as though he was looking to adopt a child. A deep internal desire to make sure he found the perfect person to become a new werewolf to their pack. His mother was proud and Laura was beaming with pride also. The way in which he became friends with Scott and how they seamlessly bonded and knew each other and could practically read each others minds wasn't just a coincidence. The Alpha inside Derek was making appearances and he thought previously that he could suppress it. How would he know otherwise. He hadn't been told any differently and to think of it, maybe the set of circumstances towards the end of summer made it for things to not be as clear as they could have been. He has been reeling back his wolf constantly since his mother returned from her trip and he slowly finds out that is just the opposite of what he should have been doing.

He remembers Liam telling him before he left for home. 'Mom wants to talk to you. She thinks a one on one conversation between you two is needed.' That was all Liam said. It was fairly vague and supposedly benign. There was this itch in the back of his mind that told him it was something that maybe he had done wrong. Well, there would be enough time for the talk, it was another 3 day weekend which he decided to make 4 days since he will be skipping the one class he has on Mondays. 

The desire to return to school was at an all time low. His classes were suffering, he was preoccupied the majority of the time (thoughts of Stiles). The last full moon was one of the worst ones he had ever been through. The lack of control during that time actually had scared him to the degree that he asked Liam and Wendy to help him at the time so he didn't make any huge mistakes or harm anyone, especially Stiles. 

Another thing besides finding Scott and identifying the intense need to protect his family, was the ache to find a mate. It started when he first laid eyes on Stiles Stiliniski. He wasn't sure what it was. First of all, he didn't expect it to be a guy, a beautiful guy at that. 

  


He was attracted to both sexes but to men much more than women. He only had one girlfriend and that turned out to be a disaster. The feelings that accompanied thinking about a man in a sexual nature were something he had learned to bury and keep hidden. There must have been something wrong with him and his wolf if he was looking at a male as a mate. He knew with betas like his Uncle Peter, it was known to occur and no one really thought twice about it. (except Nana at first but then she fell in love with Sam, Peter's mate). He can't remember anyone ever telling him of an Alpha having a male mate. It certainly couldn't be right and he is pretty sure having a male mate was kind of going against everything he thought an Alphas mate could give to the pack. 

It just didn't make sense so when he met Stiles, he flirted with him, tried to romancing him, enjoyed the smell of happiness, contentment and sexual arousal that was present every time he was around him. It was torture to relish in the presence of Stiles only to end up hating himself and denying his feelings and desires later on. It was torture for him but he also found out that it was reeking havoc on Stiles. Soon as he got a little close, he would pull away and he always saw the confusion on Stiles' face. He had pushed Stiles away so many times that Stiles woke up pne day and decided to put an end to it.

This caused such grief for Derek that he was almost suicidal after a two week period until he decided he would make the valiant effort to become friends with Stiles. After bothering Stiles to the point of harrassment, to his surprise, he had agreed to try and be friends. He was again able to be relatively close to Stiles but not near as close as he had been before. Stiles was being extra cautious as was he and the fluidity of their relationship was disturbed and not the same as it had been. That would have to be enough for Derek. Which it wasn't.

This led the two of them to start feeling odd around each other. Derek would be so friendly, warm, compassionate and display his loving nature to Stiles only to have the worst thing he could imagine happen to him. He would get the exact same thing back from Stiles and it was becoming incredibly difficult to remain on a friendly basis with Stiles.

  


If he found himself being too casual with Stiles he would pull it back again making things increasingly awkward between them. This ended up causing a few things to happen. Stiles eventually decided to tell Derek he wasn't sure what was going on but their so called "friendship" was becoming more work than it needed to be. 

He almost thought that Stiles was going to hell him that he liked him or found him physically attractive but if that were to happen, then they would have been doomed completely. Instead, he pulled back himself and changed the nature of their interactions. Less person to person time and more techno-contact. More cellphone calls, emails and texting. It appeared that Stiles knew something was going on with Derek but he did not want to give up on their friendship. Which Derek was ever so grateful for.

Then that weekend happened. He was working in Laura's Cafe as a favor to her when Stiles walked in with Deputy Kyle Parrish of all people. He knew the Kyle through Laura and they always got along great. He had always thought of him as a stepbrother of sorts. This is when his wolf told him it was time to stop fucking around or he was going to lose his mate, and his wolf wasn't having it. It also made realize how serious and intense this Alpha Mate situation is because of the jealousy that pulsed through his body at the time. It felt like his nerves were on fire an his heart was about to rupture through his chest.

He looked at Stiles and Stiles caught his stare. All Derek could think about was how he could just devour him entirely with bites, nibbles, licks and kisses. He wanted to get as close to Stiles as he could get all of the sudden. He wanted to explore the sexual arousal and lust he felt for him. He should have known something was awry before that when he dragged Scott over the counter and wolfed out because he smelled like Stiles. He hadn't known that Scott and Stiles were best friends. Even more so, the Hales lived in Beacon Heights but he had never been aware of the fact that Scott and Stiles were from the next town over, Beacon Hills. After that incident, things started to get even more complicated. 

So, what the hell was he doing before he got sidetracked in his own thoughts? Oh yeah, finding out what all the commotion was in the kitchen.

He swings into the double doors entering into the kitchen and his mother is checking on the apple pie and dumplings that are in the oven; dumplings are done and being put out to cool off. Cora is sitting at the breakfast table texting someone, most likely Isaac. (She has a bit of a crush going on)

Liam and Laura were discussing something and casually stopped and smiled when Derek walked in. The humans in the family have figured put a way to whisper between each other so other werewolves can't make out the majority of what they are saying. It's a great trick and he wishes he didn't have to wonder what it was that they were talking about. He does notice his Alpha hearing developing and improving but he is almost sure his mother picked up on what they were discussing.

Laura leaps to her feet crossing the room and jumps at Derek into a warm and tight hug and delivers a kiss to one of his stubbled-cheeks. "Hi baby brother, you are just in time. We were just talking about you. I think it's your solemn duty to come over here and take the shells off these hard-boiled eggs and get started on making your awesome deviled eggs that everyone loves. Now, we only boiled a dozen today because this is just the dry run for the Thanksgiving. I can't believe that it's already here; just a month away. Oh, I wanted to ask you, Liam is dressing up tonight to give out candy to the children for Halloween even though the try witches night isn't till tomorrow. Would you maybe be interested in helping him out? I have this costume picked out for you. You remember how to be a witch right?" Laura smiles wide.

"I'm not dressing up as a witch AGAIN. I told you that 2 years ago when you forced me to do it then. No more. I don't care what you say. I'm not in the mood for putting on a long plastic green nose with a pimple on it." Derek sounds exasperated. 

Liam and Wendy are laughing, "Oh my god, Laura. You didn't? How come I haven't heard about this? Did you take pictures, please tell me you took pictures?"

Mom divulges, "Oh honey, your sister and I had your brother in so many different poses with Cora, it was a site to behold. I just have to run upstairs later and grab the pictures from my bedside cabinet. Cora was dressed as a zombie and the way she used to wear her makeup back then, it didn't take much time for her to get into her costume. Isn't that right dear?" Talia is waving the hot air from the oven away from her face as she closes the door and takes off her oven mitts.

"Mom, would you please stop bring up how I did my make up back then. That was a phase. That was how everyone was doing it back then. I'll admit, when I look back, I did look like I got punched in both of my eyes." she looks at Derek and points, "Well at least one of my siblings took me aside and showed me how to do it properly. Thanks Derek, I am ever so grateful, no thanks to you Miss Laura. I would have thought my older sister would have at least not let me walk around looking like that but I guess that is why Derek is going to be the new Alpha soon. To give make-up tips." 

She says snidely as she glares at Laura and slides off her chair to give Derek a hug. "Thanks Der-bear, at least I can count on you. Liam, you are off the hook because you weren't around."

"Hey sis, we were all more worried about your female-wolf hormones back then and maybe getting too intimately involved with a guy but I just let things slide. You took care of it and any potential returning sexual attraction by making yourself look like a zombie. So, how many dates did you have your junior year in high school? Oh, none. Mission accomplished." Laura is getting the bowl of eggs and setting them down in front of Derek who is just smirking at everyone because he misses his family and conversations like this. But now there is the emptiness that he feels that can only be filled by that one person who has Bambi eyes and a speckling of moles on his skin.

Derek sighs and starts to peel eggs from their shells and he asks his mom, "Mom, I was wondering, did you invite someone else to dinner tonight? I noticed there is another place setting? I know the kids are at Laura's mother-in-laws and Wendy is going out with a friend of hers later tonight? There are plate setting for sex. Are we having a guest?" Talia smirks and looks up at Derek, "Oh honey, I almost forgot. It's one of Liam's friends from work. He's actually coming by later for dessert, isn't that right Liam?" She looks at Liam and raises her left eyebrow.

Liam fumbles and looks a little guilty which is not a common look for him, "Oh yeah, a coworker is coming by a bit later after dinner. I wanted to introduce him to the family. He's doing a special internship with me at the station. Really nice guy. I am pretty sure the two of you will get along well Derek. No worries."

Liam turns to his mom, "Speaking of, mom, I spoke with the Sheriff and he says he'll meet you later tonight with Laura at the community safety meeting. He said he would get there a bit early around 6:45pm if you wanted to meet up with him before the meeting. He is aware that we are having a dinner and a special guest so, he doesn't mind waiting."

Derek just accepts what has been said and doesn't think anymore about it. He was hoping that he could just eat dinner and go to bed because he really doesn't want to be bothered with trying to entertain someone he doesn't know. Why does Liam do shit like this all the time? He has so much other stuff to think about and figure out. Maybe since he finally came out to Liam, Wendy and Laura, he probably was thinking that maybe he would introduce him to someone who he might like. Fuck, he hates trying to be set up.

He can't even begin to process that information. He's still troubled and hung up on the entire Stiles' situation. Why would they even think about setting me up when they know that I know who my mate is and they know who I am seriously pining over. Maybe they want to provide me with a distraction but they should know better than that. Plus, he hasn't really had the conversation with his mother yet. But, that conversation will probably be at the tail end of whatever it is she wants to talk to him about. Fuck, he feels a migraine coming on.

"Derek, I can hear you worrying all the way over here. Will you just calm down and relax for once honey?" He mother is standing in front of him with her hand on his shoulder. He relaxes immediately and looks up to her, "Since you're just about finished with those eggs, once you have made your deviled-eggs, could you meet me upstairs in the solarium? I want to have that talk with you that I mentioned earlier. It won't take too long, I promise. You'll even be able to get a nap and get refreshed before dinner. Okay?"

He nods, she pats him on the cheek, kisses his forehead and turns, taking her apron off and handing it to Laura who starts to put it on immediately. Before he knows it, the only evidence that his mother was actually just in the kitchen are the swinging wooden doors leading into the dining room.

"I have some home work to do so I 'll be up in my room. Someone get me when it is time to eat. I am going to talk to Isaac real quick before I take a nap before dinner." Cora is just a whisk of wind before she is gone through the same doors following her mother. Laura nodded to Cora and now she is basking the turkey with the baster and Liam is fiddling with his laptop he just turned on and Wendy is cleaning up a few dirty dishes.

Nothing seems that unusual to Derek, but he still has an odd feeling in the pit of his gut. He says to himself, 

"Fuck it, what will be, will be. Que' sera, sera. It is, what is it. No sense in worrying." 

He just wishes he could convince himself of those words.


	20. ADVICE FROM THE ALPHA, YOURS TRULY, MOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and his mother have a talk before dinner. His mate is the main topic.

Her room was subdued sllightly but to some, maybe a bit over the top. Talia Hales' bedroom has limited lighting at this time of day. Every Tiffany lamp she had was on casting an array of colors to splash against the walls, furniture and windows. All of the furniture in her room was antique or an expensive antique reproduction. The floors were dark stained pine hardwood which added a feeling of serenity to the room when she occupied it. Off to the side of the her room, there was the common way which lead to the solarium which was about half the size of her bedroom. It has french double-doors and and an airlock sealed to keep the heat where it needed to be, inside the solarium. 

She spent a fair amount of time on the weekends in her little private play area. She can do a multitude of things such as sewing, transplanting house plants, reviewing Alpha Pack legal documents and even things as catching up on her monthly magazine subscriptions or even writing a letter to a distant friend or family member. The view from the windows and the bright atmosphere was just what she needed some days.

She was now sitting down in a recliner that had a table next it with a chair that had been drawn up for Derek when he arrived. This conversation was going to be warm, loving and understanding but it will also be direct, truthful and honest. Those last three are what her son needed to hear the most. He was already aware of how much she and the family loved him,... or was he? The fact that this question even surfaced means that it will need to be made sure he is aware. You can never say you love someone too much.

  


She was caught up in her thoughts after she had adjusted the electronic blinds for shading the area better when Derek came and knocked on the glass door. She smiled and waved him in pointing to the chair across from her like it was built just for him to sit in. "Hi mom, I just finished making deviled-eggs." He looks around, "Wow, I haven't been in here for awhile, the place is looking nice. You even got some new furniture for the solarium." He collapses onto the chair with a huff, "So, here I am. All ears for whatever it is you want to discuss. Just so you know ahead of time, I wanted to ask you something when we're finished. Only if you have time and don't mind." He adjusts in the chair to make himself more comfortable, crossing his legs and giving his mother his full attention.

"Oh, Derek, that's fine honey. I'm happy to talk with you about whatever you want to discuss. I for one, have a few things to get off my chest so we can clear the air up around here. The first of them being Alpha business and the rest of them are strictly of a slightly more personal nature. Your personal nature to be exact. This means the conversation we will be having will be only between you and me. Am I understood?" Derek nods.

She grabs her chin and looks down at her lap while she's thinking. Her voice is soft but extremely sincere. "First of all Derek; I want to apologize to you. I am so sorry about leaving you this past summer to help out with Sandra and her husband. It was actually a pivotal time for you and I think I may have screwed that up a bit. I'll take full responsibility for it; I should have known better." she takes a sip of her tea and then addresses him, "That is exactly why we're having this discussion. I feel like since getting back from Seattle that you may have been neglected to an extent by myself and for that I sincerely apologize. You're just always so organized and independent that I sometimes forget that you need a little guidance from me every so often. Especially since, I am planning on having the ceremony to relinquish my Alpha status and make you the new Alpha." 

Derek mouth drops open but he nods in acceptance of her confession. "So, I hope you don't mind if our discussion in here gets, ... deep at times? I need you to be perfectly honest with me and more importantly, be honest with yourself. Honey, I don't need to have a conversation with you if you're not going to be truthful with yourself let alone me. I'm stressing this to you because I really need that to happen, like right now. Do you understand what I am telling you and what I am asking of you?" She is sternly but lovingly looking at him with a tinge of red in her eyes.

"Yes mom. I understand. I'll be as upfront and honest as I can; I promise." Derek states, but he's already starting to close off and his mother can tell so she'll just have to do her best with her son. 

She points to the tea she has off to the side which has been brewing in a ceramic pot with a couple cups next to it. "Honey, why don't you pour yourself some tea, I think we are going to be here for awhile." He proceeds to do so without question handing a cup with a scoop of sugar to his mother.

"Well, first and foremost, let's get the Alpha business out of the way. I've been thinking about some things as of late and the visit to see Sandra this past summer helped confirm what I was ready and willing to do for the Pack. I'm going to tell you this because I'm going to give you plenty of time to get your stuff together. And by stuff, I mean personal business." she takes another sip of tea but leans up against a window pane where sun is bouncing off her hair in a radiant display. She looks like she means business. More firmly she looks directly at her son, Derek, your personal business consists of your education, your future role as Alpha leader, your relationship with me as well as your siblings and most importantly..." she stresses this with a firm stare and leaning over towards him and not taking her eyes off of him, "Your relationship with your mate." 

Derek jumps the moment he hears the word "mate". She thinks to herself what the hell is she going to do with her son, you would have thought she poured hot acid on his bottom. Exasperated, she just holds up her hand and says, "Ah hey, now calm down. That is what I want to see Derek. I want to see you get energetic when I talk about these things. And I'm pretty sure what got your goat was me mentioning the word "mate". So, before I go any further, let me say that I mean for none of this to be something that you need to address immediately. I just want you to know that it's time to start thinking about these things a bit more and of course, the sooner the better." She takes a sip of tea but squints a tiny bit because it is still a bit strong so she sets it aside next to a magazine she was reading just minutes ago.

"Ok, ok. Yes, I understand. I'll work on it. All of it." Derek is short but precise and has a tight lip planted on his face.

"Derek, honey. Look at me. This is a very important discussion we're having and I need just a little bit more input from you. I can't have your brevity and shortness right now. At other times those qualities are what I adore about you when it comes to dealing with matters. But now is not the time."

Derek looks away briefly to the side but is looking deep into his mother's eyes as she continues, "Sweetie, I need you to give me more. I want you to express yourself and your answers in more depth. Tell me what's running through that handsome head of yours. This is the only way that I'm going to know whether or not you and I are on the same page." She leans forwards and gives him a tiny knock on the head with her hand and then cups his face before sitting back with her tea again. 

"Well, ok then. Why don't you tell me what exactly it is that you understand before I even start with what I need to say to you. I think it will be important for me to see what state of mind you're in at the present time."

Derek finishes a sip of tea and then sets it down gently on the cup holder covering a doily. He leans forward and folds his hands together while placing his elbows on his knees while shaking his head and not looking at his mother. He's wondering how is the best way to start this. He takes almost a full 2 minutes before he speaks up but his mother was patiently waiting without any judgement. 

He starts out sounding frustrated, "There's just so much. When I think about it, all of it's connected. It's just... I think that... Last time when I spoke with..." Derek is fumbling and failing at answering his mother's questions. She can feel the anxiety just escalating in her son. She decides to take a different approach that she thinks will get his attention.

In a split second, Talia is standing directly over her son and looking down at him. She had shifted with deep crimson red eyes just glaring at Derek. Her brow was staunchly furrowed down and intense. Her fangs were extra visible to make a point, she usually doesn't let them out this far. That goes for her claws too. Derek jumped back not expecting this at all. She let out a loud deep resonant cry that was definitely and distinctly Alpha in nature. It was the sound not asking for but demanding compliance and submission to whatever her demands were. She didn't speak because she hated how he sounded when talking past her canines. But, Derek got the hint without any verbage.

She shifted back as Derek was immediately bearing his neck and looking away. "Derek, please don't test my patience. Organize your thoughts and then answer the questions or at least explain yourself, son."

Knowing he must speak now seems to help Derek get his mind in the state that it needs to be. "Ok, mom. I know how extremely important that expanding the pack is to you. [she nods] I also know that when I am the Alpha, it will be one of my responsibilities to make sure our pack continues to grow. [she nods again but encourages him] I just need more time to get my shit together so I can find a mate. I had a long talk with Laura and Liam, Wendy too. I think they understand my situation but you are from a different generation. I'm pretty sure I know what it is that you expect of me and until I can find someone suitable, any pack growth from me personally will not be happening. I mean, you know what I mean." She is looking at him now with confusion. Talia decides to play like she is clueless, which she is, and see where her son is taking this discussion.

"No, I don't know what you mean Derek William Hale. Why don't you tell me." she does get a little pissy though.

"Alright. I am dating Debbie and things are going at a very slow clip for the two of us. I just don't think she would want to get married anytime soon. Plus, we haven't even talked about children so I'm not sure what her thoughts are on it. So, any offspring from me is going to be awhile. I know Laura popped kids out like she was always meant to be a mother. I just don't know about the whole mother thing when it comes to Debbie." His mother is shaking her head cause she can't believe what he is saying to her. She can feel her blood boiling and the top of her head ready to blow off. She would even say you could probably see steam pouring out of her ears.

"Mom, mom. Please, don't be angry with me. I know you are. I knew you would be. I know that no one in our family likes Debbie. I can try and find another woman who will bear children if you want. I promise I will make this right. There are a ton of women in the area and I am sure one of them would possibly want to have a child with me. I just need to ask around. You know, I will ask Liam. In his new job, I am sure he meets all kinds of women who are desperate to either get married or have children. I know I can ..." The ceramic tea set on the table in front of Talia become projectile with shards of ceramic sticking out of an adjacent wall as tea droplets hit the floor. 

Derek goes still. He watches as his mother walks around the solarium and then excuses herself to go to the bathroom. He is 'not to move a muscle.' After 5 minutes, Derek is in the exact same position he was when she left the room. Derek makes a mistake, "Mom. please I'm so sorry. I don't want you to be disappointed in me. I'll marry whoever you want and have how ever many children you think I need to have."

She still can't believe her ears. "DEREK !! Please stop !! What in the hell... are you talking about? Are yo serious? What about your mate? What about Stiles?"

"Well, you said..." he is cut off. 

"Ok, you know what Mr. Hale? You my dear, are going to sit down and listen to your mother talk." He nods and she has absolutely no idea where to start. She has to make him see what she is going to tell him. He has to listen, and he must hear what is being said. It was ok when he was a child growing up and twisting everything around. Now, he needs to be firm in his understanding of things when someone says something to him.

"Let me tell you a little story Derek, one that I am sure you have never heard but it is also, part of our family history. I just want you to sit back and listen to this tale and hopefully you will understand what I am trying to tell you. Hopefully you will see what is important to me and the pack. Is that clear?" She looks. He nods and takes his tea cup and makes himself comfortable in the chair he is in.

"I am going to tell you why my mother was so fond of Uncle Sam." She swallows the pain back which always seems to creep up when speaking of things of this nature but is eventually smoothed over with fondness of memory. "Well, after that big fiasco with your uncles and your grandmother, they did eventually move into the Hale house after the wedding. Well, your father and I weren't married yet but were planning on it but even then, we weren't going to immediately starting a family. Well, at least that's what we thought at the time." 

"But, what ended up happening? Your grandmother ended up hounding Peter and Sam to have a child. So, they proceeded to go through a special surrogacy plan where Peter would be using a healthy female werewolf surrogate from one of the nearby Packs. Sam saw how important this was to my mother so he met her more than halfway on this topic. She was fierce about wanting a grandchild, werewolf or not. It was all about to be arranged when they found out that your Uncle Peter was sterile."

"Then she laughs out loud and almost rolls off of her recliner, "Oh, and your Uncle Sam didn't miss a beat. He told my mother that "well, he didn't taste sterile.". Do you know that your grandmother had no idea what he was talking about? She just looked at him stupified like she was totally clueless. It wasn't till much later that same day when she was in the bathroom reading a magazine that she started laughing like a madwoman. Oh my goodness Derek, if you would have heard your grandmother. Well, you remember that she didn't like to cuss or use foul language unless she really was mad or wanted to make a statement."

"Next thing I know, my mother is kicking the bathroom door down yelling, "Sam? Sam where the hell are you? Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack or a stroke? You can't say stuff like that. I laughed so hard I almost shit myself." Talia got quiet but kept the smile on her face. "Oh, my mother despite being the Alpha, was a mess."

She sits up and continues now trying to put on a serious face for Derek. "Well, Peter and Sam were devastated. But, you know what your grandmother did? She did something completely unexpected. She looked at Sam and said, "Well what about my other son, he's not sterile too now is he?" And the fact that she called Sam her son and,... and wanted to use his goodies to impregnate the surrogate was like all the approval and love Sam would ever have needed in his lifetime from your grandmother. So, after all the tears, it was done. And Sam's sperm had impregnated the chosen surrogate and we all just waited and watched as the months rolled on. If it was even possible, Your uncles got even closer to each other. Again, it was, AND IS, still an amazing thing to see how love happens and watch it develop."

"Your grandmother and Sam had already decided how they wanted the room to be. Peter gave Sam and my mom complete control to do whatever it is that they wanted to do. Peter and Sam both knew how important this was to my mother. They would sit down for hours and review all kinds of names. Names you never heard of. Your grandmother would start telling Sam stories about her grandmother and how their family was intertwined. She was so entertaining, the living room was alwasy filled with family members just to listen to her."

"Then,..." Talia abruptly stops and turns her head away for a few seconds and when it is turned back to Derek she has tears rolling down here cheeks. "Then like everything else, the Hale Luck runs out and something unfortunate happens. One particular day, they met with the surrogate at the doctor's office to get a check up. Janine, yes, Janine was her name. Oh, the most beautiful young werewolf. Anyway, Peter and Sam had decided to make their way home in their ratty old blue Honda Accord. They were prepared to give all of us a good report because Janine was in her late eight month of pregnancy and doing great. Well, it was snowing out and Sam was driving. From what he told me, Peter and he were just overwhelmed with excitement and then shortly after they left the snow turned into a blizzard. No visibility. To be safe, Peter asked Sam to pull over and when he did, he swerved out of the way of a few cars coming his direction just missing them. He and Peter ended up in a ditch with minor injuries."

They saw firetrucks and ambulances trying to help people everywhere. Cars were spinning out of control and even just a minor fender bender could make you feel sore for days. The blizzard didn't last long. The roads were clear within an hour or so. They stayed and had dinner at a restaurant before heading back home. So, after their little car crash, they got home over 2 hours later. 

By the time they got home, we had already found out what happened. Not what happened to them, but what had happened to Janine. Your grandmother had received a call and said nothing to anyone until they got home and the minute Peter and Sam walked through the door they were grabbed and taken into this very solarium. 

"Janine had been in an accident, as she tried to get home, a blue Honda was trying to get off the road and just missed her but caused her to lose control of her car. She ended up being flipped upside down and it instantly killed both her and the baby." Derek gasped in disbelief.

Mom how come we were never told these things? This is like, ... major.!" Derek yelps out.

"Honey, this was way before you were born and your Uncle Sam was completely devastated. It wasn't much that was discussed after your Uncle Sam finally came out of his severe depression. He was even suicidal at one point and thank god Peter was so attentive to him. Your grandmother and he became even closer. She consoled and loved him and tried to help with taking some of hit guilt away.

So listen to me and listen to me with all your senses. If you are going to be the Alpha, there is no need for you to have a female partner. None. Nil. Derek, there are so many ways you can have children if you want to. And if you don't want to, you don't have to. There is no written rule anywhere that says you have to be in a heterosexual relationship to be the Alpha of a pack. Your knowledge is limited about this issue." She stops when she thinks about something pertinent then continues, "Take Sandra, my friend I went to see this summer. She was an Alpha and she was succeeded by her father, who was also an Alpha. But, I bet you didn't know that she had two fathers. Leader of their pack for over 50 years. He was lucky enough to find his mate also and everyone embraced his male companion and mate without question." 

"Derek, I and your father had known for a very long time about your attraction to the same sex. A mother just knows. It has never been and issue for me and I wanted to make sure you chose your own path and found your way there but recently, your decisions about partners have been questionable. Take for instance Kate, I have no clue what that was about. And this Debbie character that I have never met, you need to be honest with her. I know you have feelings for someone else. And they are very strong feelings. If you were worried I would have a problem with you being with a man, you are mistaken. I think the love between any two people is a wonderful thing. If you love a man and if that man is your mate, I am behind you 100%. Not all packs are like that mind you. Some are still prejudice in their ways." She preened.

Derek is making his way through the fog when he finally asks, "Mom, I thought you were insistent on me having children. Don't you prefer that I have a female partner? Didn't you say I needed a female partner to be Lead Alpha of our pack?" he turns his head away almost embarrasses, "Are you going to be ashamed of me if I don't have a female partner and if I don't have kids? I know how proud you are of Laura." as he gets the last statement out he can barely keep his voice steady. "If so, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

He feels like he is on the brink of tears because this wall of self imposed hatred, deceit and self worth is about to crumble down into sand and he won't know how to react from this point on if that wall isn't there for him to hide behind and use as an excuse. Without that wall, he will face up to who he is and be the man he was meant to be. His mother will make damn well sure of it also.

"Derek? Really? Where in the world do you come up with these things? If you ever really listened to what I said in the past honey, I have never stated things like that. I want you to be happy with no matter who you are with. It isn't up to me to decide if you have children. For God's sake, please don't ever do anything like that because you think you are doing it for me or that it is something that I want. If you are curious, just ask me what my opinion is about it? I won't keep anything from you dear."

"Don't get me wrong, I love Laura and I'm proud of her. I'm also happy that she has brought children into our pack. But that doesn't make me any less proud of you. I love you with all my heart Derek. You being the only Alpha wolf that I had in the bunch, well you and I have a special bond also. Live your life, be happy and please, I beg of you, deal with your mate. When you get that straightened out, you will be surprised how much easier things will come to you. Now, am I understood Mister?" 

Derek falls into his mother's open arms and hugs her for what seems like hours. Yup, he understood. He understood all too well. It is time to face Stiles.


	21. TREAT OR TRICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween evening and they have a special trick or treater

The door bell rings and echoes and reverberates through almost every room in the old Hale house. Even in the parts of this old Victorian home where you couldn't hear it, being a werewolf still gave you no excuse not to answer the door. Derek had finished dinner with his family about an hour ago and Cora decided to go out with Isaac to the movies and Laura and Talia went to the community safety meeting. They were going to meet up with some Sheriff early to review some ideas. Derek had never met this Sheriff his mother talks about so much but she is very much enamoured by him. 

Laura starting working less at the Cafe' because Erica and Matt have come a very long way and are both there for early 5 a.m. opening and for closing at 10 p.m. It's working out great and she has only heard compliments from her regular customers. She hasn't had any complaints from anyone, which is how she likes it. 

Derek might as well be all alone in the Hale house. Liam wasn't feeling so well after stuffing himself with dinner so he went to the spare room to rest for awhile. The trick-or-treaters are going to be out in full force in the next 45 minutes. It's dusk but the sky is turning darker with every passing second and the moon is glowing an intense white as he tries peaking out the window to see who it is on their doorstep so early. He can't see who it is but he thinks he sees a white sheet. Agreeing to dishing out candy seems to be better than sitting around trying to think about how he's going to fix things between him and Stiles.

Derek drags his feet on the carpet and then slides the rest of the way to the front door with his socks on the hardwood floor. He thinks to himself, maybe his mom isn't right, maybe he's not ready to be a parent. 'Maybe I'll never be ready for kids.' he thinks. He makes it to the door and holds onto the metal dornob as he peers through the frosted windows in the wooden frame and he can only make out a whitish blurriness. It must be that sheet he saw from the window.

He's just not in the mood for early Trick-or-Treaters because, he'll just have to kill them and then hide the bodies. He's joking !! 

Derek notices the candles by the door so he blows them out creating a thick and lagging smoke that permeates the nasal membranes. The smell of burning candles is wonderful and useful. Anything to block out the foreign smell of strange treaters from who knows where. This time of year, the candles are usually vanilla, pumpkin, apple pie or berry aromas. His mother had all of them lit so it was a schmorgashborg of fruity odors. Actually he is surprised that someone actually came all the way onto the Hale property just to get a piece of candy. Which, the Hales, don't hand out candy. You get a nutrition bar. He's gotta deal so he slowly opens the door and comes face to face with his cloth-draped visitor.

  


Derek steps out and looks rather unimpressed. He glances past the large white mass and then to the right and then to the left. He stands in front of the silent ghost."Uhm, is it just you or are there others? [the ghost nods not saying anything]. Are you sure you are a kid?'

The ghost speaks in a spooky tone but still a familiar voice but Derek is barely listening as he waves the smoke out of his face from the candles he blew out. "Yes, of course I am." he flaps his arms under the sheet, "I heard you might have some kind of treat for me?"

"huh, excuse me but don't think you are little bit too old for this? I can tell you because you are almost as tall as me." Derek crosses his arms and leans against the door frame as he looks at the ghost. Just when Derek thinks he has one up on this visiting apparition but he starts to feel his skin tighten and then release as waves of contentment pulse out from his chest and down through his extremities. Derek can only compare it to an orgasm that starts in the middle of his chest.

The ghost is moving around now and it tenses Derek a bit, "How do you know I'm not floating in front of you? You know, like ghosts. Maybe it just looks like I'm as tall as you?"

Derek feels really odd the longer he stands out on the porch in front of this trick-or-treater. He can feel his pulse rate quicken and he gets a quick glance of the ghosts eyes which seem to have a direct switch to his dick. His black jeans are getting tighter by the second. Well, ok, that's enough. He better just give this kid the fucking treat and get indoors. He finally says, "Well, that would be because I can see your shoes sticking out from the sheet you're wearing. So, the jig is up. Why don't you turn around and just..."

Liam comes up behind Derek and startles him, "Hey, you made it. Well, would you look at you. You said you were going to dress up but I didn't believe it. I see you decided to keep your choice of costume very simple. You know, to be more terrorizing, you should have at least thrown some ketchup on the sheet for the gore-effect." Liam laughs but sees that Derek is squirming towards going inside he house. "Dude, please tell me you didn't drive like that. What did your dad think whenever he saw you wearing that?"

Derek almost has made his way inside but Liam stops him. The ghost retorts, "Yeah right, like I'm going to drive over like this. My father would have me arrested and probably flogged. No questions asked. He did, however, thank me for not hanging around the house tonight. After the meeting with your mom and sister, I'm pretty sure he and female friend are going to dish out sweets to the kids and then dish out something sweet to each other."

Derek starts out-right sniffing and the ghost and Liam just look at him."Hey, what's that smell? Hey ghostie-boy. What kind of cologne are you wearing?" Derek starts to lean forward almost falling into the ghost but Liam grabs him then yanks him back by his collar. 

"Derek, come on, you were brought up better than that. So, are you going to invite my friend from work in or do I have to be the one with manners?" Derek looks at him dumbfounded and just stands there oblivious. (the new scent is euphoric). He keeps thinking of Stiles.

"Oh cripes, for the love of Pete. Ghostie-boy!! Get your ass in here and join me and ...'Mr. Sniffer' for some dessert. We have apple pie and apple dumplings. Your choice. I already have coffee brewing." Ghost-boy walks past Derek while slightly giggling and locks eyes with him for a brief second and the new scent intensifies. Derek wants to claim him and fuck him up against a wall. Any wall. Derek's mind is cloudy but he knows that he can't have two mates and this, this smells like mate. This smells like Stiles, but it can't be.

Derek is mesmerized by Ghost-boy and can't help but closely follow him. Liam's friend makes no attempt to take off the sheet while he takes a seat next to Liam but directly across from Derek. Derek is doing everything he possibly can to get his erection to stop swelling because damn it, his cock is so hard it hurts. He looks down and is even more embarrassed because of the large wet spot of leaking pre-come on his button downs. But as he looks up to the ghost, there is no use in it. He knows he's seen those beautiful glistening amber eyes before but it's so hard to tell because the holes cut out for the eyes were coated with black make up. The scent of this ghost was making him break out into a sweat and he almost can't control himself from reaching over and touching him. It makes him skittish but happy at the same time.

They're all seated and Derek is looking directly at Ghost-boy. Liam eyes juggle between the two of them and makes a small giggle and smirks, but Derek ignores it. Derek has to find out who is underneath that costume. "Ghost-boy, if you want desert, you can't sit at the table with that excuse for a costume on. You should take it off and set it on the chair over there. I'm more than happy to help you if you need help. Hopefully your dad won't be missing his king size white bed sheet while entertaining his female friend."

Derek's heart just STOPS. Ghost-boy goes across the room to the living room couch and takes off the sheet and reveals himself while fiddling with his hair. He throws the crumpled up sheet on a nearby chair and sits back to relax on the couch next to it. "There. How is that? Any better?" 

"STILES !? oh my god, Stiles ! What?.... How did you .... ?" Derek can't sit still. He's rocking back and forth and grabbing the edge of the dining room table to try and stabilize himself.

"Yup, it's me. Long time no see, eh?" he looks over to Liam, " Actually, I'm working with your brother." he almost wants to apologize. "When he found out I have the majority of my memory back and that I knew you, he invited me over for dessert and begged me to say hello. I'm glad I did, you look... Great!! Uhm, I hope you don't mind."

"NO, no, no... I can't believe ... you're right here... I just..." each attempt to finish the sentences is met with a rush of emotions that is making him squeak, squeal and stammer out his words... this is why he thinks he's no good with words. It's always better to show someone how you feel. 

Derek quickly turns his head away but the smell, the sight and the emotions that are coming off of Stiles hit Derek like a freight train and he can't stop himself. This time, he won't stop himself. He decidedly makes his way to the living room as Stiles sits up and turns toward him. The final 3 feet, Derek falls to his knees in front of Stiles and holds out his hands until Stiles reaches out also.

Stiles quietly tells him, "Hey there. Just so you know, I remember everything from before, the good and the bad. But I can't keep myself away from you. I want this so much and when all the pieces to the puzzle fell into place with my memory, I thought about you constantly. Granted it all came back only a few days ago but those few days have been pure hell. I want this. I need this. Please, tell me what you are thinking." 

Derek squeezes his hands ever so lightly and brings them up to his face where he can kiss Stiles hands. He tries to wipe off his tears at the same time. Stiles just leans in and rests their heads together.

"Holy shit dudes, you know what you two? I didn't realize this would be so intense. It looks like you two need some ALONE time. I'll take my dumpling upstairs to my room. I'll talk with you all a bit later. And Stiles, thanks for coming over. You have no idea how much this means to me and our family." and with that, Liam is up the stairs with his bowl and fork. 

They both stay that way for about 30 seconds but Derek starts to slowly lean further forward towards Stiles and falls further down onto the carpet. He tilts his head and lays his head on Stiles lap while he releases his hands and wraps them around his calves. Stiles is just smiling and humming quietly as he takes his hands and slowly pushes a few fingers through Derek's black hair. It's so soft he can't help it. He can feel the change in Derek. He knows whatever misconceptions or fears Derek had at one time are now gone.

Stiles whispers, "Hey, are you going to be ok? If this is too much or if you would prefer me to leave, I can go back home, I'm sure that Liam would understand." Derek quickly leans forward providing Stiles with the most chaste of kisses. A promise of something much better to come.

Derek positions himself better so that he is kneeling and resting his head on Stiles chest as he wraps his arms around Stiles midsection. Stiles returns the hug in kind. All of the awkwardness, anxiety, frustration, confusion, angst and uncertainty seemed to have floated away just like a ghost might. The warmth from Stiles and the feeling he has in his chest for Stiles, are more than he could have ever hoped for.

Neither of them know it but they are thinking exactly the same thing at exactly the same time. 'This must be what love feels like.'


	22. SPECIAL DELIVERY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Wendy are having problems. Stiles and Derek are trying to figure things out and someone receives an unexpected package.

"Why are you being this way? Really, come on now. You've been acting odd all week. And if more snide comments comes out of your mouth, I'll just go out by myself and you can stay here and continue being bitchy to yourself." Liam's not yelling but he does have his voice raised in a slightly firm manner. Oh damn, he is yelling. But what in the hell is he supposed to do? 

Since the middle of this week Wendy, Liam's fiance', hasn't quite been herself. It was like some completely different person showed up in her body; actually she was acting like she's possessed or something. Liam can't figure it out. The past few weeks had seemed to be going, believe it or not, fairly well for the Hales. I guess you should count your blessings. He and Wendy just finished with fine tuning the details for their upcoming Spring wedding. It's in June which is still 7 months away. The rest of the Hales were doing quite well on their own accord. There were no accidents, catastrophes or disasters that occurred; there were no rival packs invading the Hale territory or the preserve; also there was no unexpected violent omegas or rogue beta visitors in the guise as a friend trying to kill either them or the town folk. It had been a good while since they had freak week with a monster or twenty. Things seemed ... normal. Things inevitably changed at some point.

The night of Halloween, Stiles came over as a favor to Liam. To meet Derek again for the second time and at least expose each of them to each other again under a better set of circumstances. He said Derek had changed and Liam really wanted him to visit. It was emotionally charged to say the least. It was difficult for Derek to admit his feelings for Stiles initally but the damn that was holding back Derek from being happy, broke. 

His feelings confessed, he would like to take things slow and really get to know each other (despite the fact that they are mates). There was undeniably chemistry and attraction between them and they were like polar magnets for each other. They still have put in the time to get to know each other. They had to slow things down. Being thrown into situations without really exploring the other person can make you think the wrong things about the person and their intentions. 

'Getting to know each other' was going well because Derek had learned a great many things. First, he learned TO LISTEN to what is being said and not hear things that were not even being said. In other words, DON'T MAKE SHIT UP IN YOUR HEAD. Listening carefully was an art and he had to master it, especially if he was going to become Alpha. You can't negotiate with other Packs or even other supernatural creatures if your ability to communicate is hampered with poor listening skills. 

He also learned NOT TO ASSUME THINGS. Always, always, always, ask questions if you don't know something. Remember that no question is a stupid question. Since he didn't have these mastered, he was hit with the realization that HE ISN'T PERFECT and he never will be. He'll always be making mistakes and he'll always be learning from them. That is just part of life. The sooner you learn that about yourself, the better off you are.

'The only potential downside to making mistakes is when you don't learn from them.' This, his mother always repeated. 

What surprised him the most was that he learned that he can become the future Alpha leader and still be IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER MAN. There are no rules or stupid beliefs against it. He had even been told by his mother recently that male and male mates were a unique if not, fortunate happening for packs. The most powerful and renowned packs, like the McGruder pack in Europe and the Kinsey Pack in Australia, were well known and respected when they had a same sex leader. Vast unheard of accomplishments were a mainstay when one of them was in control of a Pack. There has never been anything negative that occurred to a pack when two men were mates. If fact, it was usually just the opposite with everyone experiencing prosperity and peace. It was a testament to that type of relationship. He knows Stiles is his mate but Stiles doesn't know that little bit of information as of yet. And, that's a good thing. It is called 'taking it slow'. No sense in freaking him out right off the bat.

The biggest thing he learned was that love comes in many different forms. It will be his duty to identify them and embrace them. Love the ones you're with. He can't say for sure because he's never been in love but the feeling he needs his special someone close by, cared for, protected, sheltered, honored, respected and trusted, is strongest when he thinks of Stiles. It's amplified one thousand-fold when he gets anywhere physically close to his mate Stiles. The feeling envelops him. He thought if he ever let himself open up an dexperience these things, he would feel restricted or suffocated by this but he feels more free now than he ever has.

Thus, there was a ton of talking between the two of them. I know, right? Derek talking? Get the fuck out of town!. But they did. When Stiles realized just how serious Derek was being about wanting to pursue a serious dating relationship with him, the full effect of his words didn't hit him until Derek started to make plans for his future. (because he was considering how it might affect Stiles) Stiles was sorely prepared to face that depth of concern for him from another person. It was almost like, Derek lov... wait, no, he isn't even going to go there. 

Stiles wasn't really changing that much. He would live with his father, work with Liam and continue the training he's started. In another five months, he'll be able to be hired as a public detective and police officer. He plans on working for Beacon Hills, if his father will have him. 

Derek however, made the decision to quit attending the University of Pittsburgh. Instead, with the help of his mother and his brother, he is going to continue working as an EMT. This gives him the ability to have the pulse of the city and the Hale territory. He gets access to police reports, hospital records and difficult to obtain legal documents that he would normally not be able to view. This also gives him time to get to date Stiles and see him as frequently as he can. He'll get to know Stiles' father also. Studying to become a physician is something that he decided, he did not want to do. His mother was proud of him.

He was performing miserably at school anyway, not just because of the mating distraction with Stiles, but his mother had increasingly been making hints that she wanted to give up her role as leader of the Hale family pack . She had wanted him to secede her. He had a growing list of reason to move back to Beacon Heights. Stiles being on top of that list.

He would learn the role and eventually step in as lead Alpha of the Hale Pack. He wanted to make sure that he helped his mother with the transition when she relieved herself of her duties. Get her ready her for the next phase of her life. It was paramount that he be available for Stiles in any capacity necessary. He would be living close to his family; he and Liam already have an apartment in the top floor of the building that Laura bought for her Cafe. The rent is inexpensive. He would also be close to Stiles and he couldn't ask for anything more.

Laura's Cafe was doing extremely well. So well, she moved her husband and two kids back to Beacon Heights and will be staying temporarily with her mother until they find the perfect house. John Stilinski had many reasons to be a happy Sheriff. His only son whom he loved so much, moved back home to be closer to his father and he was able to get an awesome education at the same time. He was also delighted with Deputy Parrish ended up being a great addition to the Police department. Plus, the one thing that Stiles and Scott had hoped would occur for years happened. The Sheriff and Melissa McCall decided that they want to take their relationship to the next level. (Whatever that means but it sounds HOT). 

Stiles memory hasn't completely returned but he doesn't seem to be missing anything of significance. Most of what he remembers from before was the grief and misunderstandings between him and Derek. He had to meet Laura and Talia all over again but they were great with there patience and kindness towards him. Thanksgiving is this coming weekend and the four of them, plus Cora, are going to be headed to Giant Eagle for massive grocery shopping. Speaking of meeting people, Stiles thinks he potentially sees a match made in heaven. Stiles has invited Danny over for the weekend to stay and have dinner at the Hales. Talia made a point of extending an invitation to Deputy Parrish. Stiles and Talia hope someone besides the turkey will get tenderized and roasted.

But, Wendy has been a problem. Liam has thought back to what might have triggered this. Did he say or do something wrong? Was something bothering her about the wedding arrangements? Did she... Hey, he just remembered. The last time she looked like she was in a good mood, he had just got home from work. Wendy said that they had a delivery and she explained the encounter as very strange.

Big, long, wrinkly boney fingers are violently pulling at the doorbell chimes of the Hale house. This is at the side entrance were deliveries are made and mail is delivered. Beady eyes poke out from underneath the USPS jacket and this mail-person just doesn't seem quite right. Wendy peaks through the curtains on the door and can barely see the person clearly. It had started to rain suddenly and there was already thunder and lightening playing out in the afternoon sky. The rain came in spurts of torrents and currently it was making anything appear clear in the window, just impossible. 

All she could see what an old lady dressed in a black cloak, you could barely see the USPS logo and a single package at her feet as she held a long wooden walking stick in her hand. And, is that for real? She has a wart with hair on it at the end of her nose. Wendy squints in horror at the site. 

"Oh you have got to be kidding. The postal service will hire ANYONE these days. What the fuck?" She reaches for the door, unlocks it and opens it slightly pressing her face in the opening to speak to the lady.

The odd old lady opens her mouth to address Wendy. She swears she saw a yellowish-green puff of vapor released from her sunken in face. She started with a foul hacking cough. Her voice had a gurgley and raspy tone to it and she started rolling her big blood shot eye, yes she only had one eye and a patch on the other one, like she was trying to pull up some far distant memory. "United States Postal Service", 

"Hi, is there something I can help you with? It is really...", It hits her. Wendy's nostrils flare, her eyes itch, become read and water profusely, her nose hairs curl up and it feels like pea soup is being poured over her face. "Oh my god, will you please excuse me for a second." She slams the door shut and "Oh my god, what is that putrid smell?" Wendy gagged when the stench that came from that woman's mouth ambushed her nasal cavity. Stale rank garbage, rotting flesh and sulfur burned her respiratory system.

Next thing she new, she was redecorating the wall next to the door. She experienced projectile vomiting as she threw up the late lunch she had just finished. After calming down and wiping her mouth, she reopened the door prepared this time. Because, you know... EBOLA.

Wendy tried so smile but she just couldn't. She watched bubbly green slime slid down the old lady's' chin. The gelatinous drippage from the corners of her mouth quickly moved down her neck where it festered in large, open pink and brown sore on her neck. She was picking at it but then tried to cover it up. The pustular wound was in full view again though when she started talking and her scarf moved as she leaned forward. Wendy keeps her distance. Because, you know... EBOLA.

"Oh my love, are you ok? You sound sick my dear? I'm so sorry to intrude, my name is .... Maise and I'm from the Post office. It is just a pleasure to meet you." She pokes out her skeletal hand and Wendy shakes it only to feel gooey warm and slimy wetness afterwards. She immediately wraps her hand in a kitchen towel she had thrown over her shoulder. Because, you know... EBOLA. 

Maise moved a bit closer and the stench tripled in intensity with the foulness escaping up from under her cloak. You could actually see it moving as it seeped through the opening to the Hale House making the fresh cut flowers wilt almost immediately. A fly gave up midflight also and ended belly-up on the side table. Because, you know... EBOLA.

"No, no. Thank you I'm fine. Do you have.." Wendy grabs at her mouth stopping any vomitus from escaping, ".. a delivery?" Wendy wants this visit over. Because, you know... EBOLA. 

"Oh my child, my dear sweet innocent and beautiful child." a solitary tooth on her lower jaw dangled back and forth causing a whistle. "I have something for ..." before she can finish, Wendy grabbed the package carefully which was small but a little heavy. Because, you know... EBOLA.

It had her name on it. "Yes, Yes. This is me. Do you have something that I need" (she belches and almost vomits again feeling the chunks roll around on her tongue but is able to hold it back.. Because, you know... EBOLA.), "...to sign?"

"Yes ma'am, just your signature on this piece of paper." the odd old lady now has launched spittle and mucous. It is flying out of her mouth as she speaks. She coughs again one good time and the loose tooth flies out of her mouth and hits Wendy in the forehead. "Oh my holy fuck !!!" Because, you know... EBOLA.

She scribbles and retreats inside the house. Wendy is looking at the package in wonder. When she looks out the doors window, the old lady has disappeared. She didn't hear a truck leave or anything.

After a thorough cleaning with a wash rag and soap, she places all the cleaning items in a garbage bag. Because, you know... EBOLA. 

Wendy rushes up to her room. She thinks this must be something from Liam. She has to open it up immediately. It's an antique necklace but there is no information about who sent it. She decides to put it on immediately. There is a heaviness in and on her chest but she just assumes it's the weight of the necklace and it's charms. The charms consisted of a centered rose-gold triskele with an implanted 3 carrot diamond and with two smaller 1 carrot moon-shaped rubies on either side.

She clasps it tightly and leaves the room, "I have got to thank Liam for this, it is gorgeous".

She makes sure she gets the box and wrapping paper together and places it in the garbage can also. Because, you know... EBOLA.


	23. RELEASED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick wrap up of the story. May not be to many people's liking... but, had to wrap it up somehow. Someone had said I did some self-indulgent gay rights speech in this story which, I am clueless about, but I hope I did not offend anyone. Never my intention. Hopefully the next story will be better and no so long. ugh.

Her jagged fingernails are just boring into the sides of his sinewy neck. They're not as sharp as his but just as deadly. He was pushed higher against the rough crackling bark of the monstrous tree and the sheer weight of his body was making the tight skin on his neck very uncomfortable. He felt and heard a couple small pops and then what felt like an actual release of pressure. It was, he noticed streams of bright red blood spurting and spraying forward and then a warm wet feeling making a sinuous trail down his neck on both sides. Breathing was almost impossible. His face was engorged and had a shade of fire-engine red that was quickly turning into a deep purple. His tired eyes could barely focus and it felt as though they were going to suddenly pop out of their stretched sockets. There was no longer any white to his eyes, just a pure deep red and bloodshot. 

The purple wolfsbane powder along with her incantation wouldn't let him even start to shift. Everything seemed so fast yet so slow. From memory, he caught glimpses of his handsome mate, Stiles, and he feels his world crumbling even more. Overflowing tears and sputtering coughs escaped as he started accepting what was inevitably his fate. Hell, at this point, with everyone dead, he didn't even care if he died. Life would be empty and not worth living if you lost your mate. It all seems silly how idiotic he was when he first felt the attraction to Stile, the urge and the need to be with Stiles.

He should never have fought it. He should have paid more attention to his wolf. Really, it is not so much his wolf but he should just follow his innate instincts. He knew all along what Stiles meant to him deep down inside. It wasn't a secret to him but he was a stubborn ass who refused to see how simple his life could be if he had just followed his heart. Now, he will never be able to feel his touch, stare into his eyes or languish in the ecstasy that is known as Stiles' lips. The only thing he'll have is what he can remember about Stiles. And even that small gift might not be for much longer. 

This rancid demon bitch with the necklace is trying to kill him. OH, she has already admitted to killing Stiles. His mate suffered a long drawn out death and now she is teasing him. "I know you tasted your mate before my child, if you know what I mean but how about you really get a taste of him. I have a delicious sample for you of his tender meat that is simmering over in that black pot of mine by the fire. Oh, don't be so testy with me, he is absolutely divine. Some of the most tender vittles I have ever had roll around my taste buds.". Oh shit, he lost his mate. HE LOST HIS MATE !! and he has lost most of his family. 

She continues verbally in a low exorcist-type tone to mentally torment him. She claims Liam, Cora and Wendy are already hanging upside down beheaded on steel hooks as the blood drains into large vats for her future use. He knows that If she finds his mother or Laura, they will be next. He tried to grab for a stray branch or something when he was first pushed up against the tree but there isn't any feeling now from the neck down. His arms and legs have become heavy non-functioning appendages. A narrow blackness is starting to envelop his peripheral vision and what little consciousness he does have, he is about to lose.  


Then it continues to press even tighter on his neck as she provides more verbal vomit, "What is wrong there my sweet Mr. Alpha-child? Are you finding it difficulty to breath?" she presses him even firmer against the tree and he neck is just about to break. "Oh my love, I have a wonderful idea. How about we start this all over? I may need you after all." He is released. THUD !! [he lifelessly hits the cold hard ground]

His limp body fell onto the wet ground with dead leaves and crunchy snow as it soaked his jeans. Derek breathes furiously to get the oxygen he so desperately craves and leans back against the roots of the tree unable to open his eyes while looking at Maise, this demonic old bitch. OH fuck, now he thinks he sees two figures of her. 

Then it hits him so quickly, he lerches forward because of the instant nausea he felt from the last inhale of a breath. Maise' is now clutching her pendant necklace but the rifting stench of dead rotting tissue permeates the air. She's speaking again, "Oh sweet dear, you have done so well. Look at what you brought me? the mate of the Alpha male werewolf. It was a sincere joy to watch that Bambi-eyed human die. Oh yes, it was absolutely splendid. You know, I just kept slowly cutting off juicy meat while he screamed. He kept passing out but I was right there to awaken him and try and,... encourage him to deal with his torment and provide me with some entertainment. Just a chunk here, and a slice there. I really should have sharpened my knife before I cut him all up. The jagged rusty blade was all I could find on such short notice."

"Before you know it, I'll find the rest of your lovely family and I'll have a handsome werewolf who will be begging for their lives and he'll do absolutely anything I wish. Oh my little cherub, let me get that sharp machete I have hidden under my cloak. I think it's time to teach someone a bit of a lesson."

Derek may be almost passed out but he can hear some rustling in the bushes a few feet back from where Maise is looming. After Maise took out the sharp weapon, she was looking at the blade and saw something in her reflection. 

"Oh my stars, would you look at that. Maise would you just look at yourself. We can't have that." she coughed and dark brown spittle hit the blade. "I look an absolute wreck. How am I going to formulate a plan so I can get your mother's Alpha powers if I look like ... look like." Then Derek feels a buzzing inside his head. It feels like he's being mentally violated. She peered into Derek's deepest and darkest memories and chose a shape that she thought would be something he feared but also something he would be enticed by. Because, why not have a little werewolf sex, even if it wasn't consensual.

There was more rustling from the bushes but Maise didn't pay attention. Her sole focus suddenly became evident. She was going to rape Derrick and she had the ability to make him do exactly what she wanted. She buried herself under her cloak and started reciting some spell. Next thing you know, she was flipping of the cloak and standing in her stark nakedness. It was Derek's worst possible nightmare. He cringed and turned away when he saw what she transformed into.

Kate FUCKING Argent. Really?! 

Derek isn't happy to say the least, "Oh for the love of FUCK !!". Derek tried to stand but Maise/Kate came across easily knocking him down and slamming him against another tree with her foot. "What is wrong Derek, don't I look familiar? I thought you would appreciate my perky jutting breasts and my silky smooth curves and my ... well, everything." She jumped down on top of him after puffing a little more wolfsbane in his face. The pendant necklace is all he sees dangling in his face and it is really the only thing that she is wearing. Now, he is getting very uncomfortable as she starts to unbutton his Levis and next thing you know, Derek is naked. 

Limpness stares back at her. "Oh my, we can't have this" She chants for a few seconds then snaps her fingers and Derek starts to get a full-on raging, skin busting cum-leaking erection even though he fights against it with his body and mind in every possible way he can. She starts to get into position. "Oh honey, don't worry, I am gonna ride you like there is no tomorrow. You'll do what I say and you're going to like it. I don't need your consent. I will just take what I want."

She starts to squat because Derek's cock is dark purple and ginormously engorged and precum keeps spurting out ever few seconds. His balls are swollen the size of small bowling balls and snugly fit tight up in his stretched dark brown scrotum. There is so much precum, he is already wet and lubed up for entry into Kate.

"Oh don't look at me that way Derek. Pretend I'm your mate. Yes, pretend I'm Stiles and all you can think about is how you're going to fuck me up the ass. Think of how Stiles would feel underneath you begging for every inch of your sweet cock. Hyperventilating, groaning and scratching his way to orgasm. Actually, after a few orgasms, maybe we'll do some anal penetration a bit later." She rests her hands on his hairy chest but she takes her long nails and digs them under his skin just to prove a point; that she is in control.

The huge bulbous, leaking, overly engorged flushed head of his uncircumcised cock is touching the outside of her vagina and she teases just sliding back and forth in the wetness. There's absolutely nothing Derek can do but endure this and she starts to lower herself on him. Derek's huge dripping throbbing cock breaches her pubic hair and hits warm slick smooth skin. He hates this. How can his body betray him like this. (but a spell is a spell)

Maise is using her long fingers to open herself up so she can just take it all at once. To Derek's horror, the pungent smell from the puff of green air that escapes from her is indescribable. She moans and squeals, "Oh my, look at all this fresh lubricant. This should make things nice and slippery, haaa haaa Haaa !!". He can't help but look down and he gets to visualize a thick, yellowish-green chunky discharge flowing out from her gaping hole and is now drip coating Derek's cock, just like caramel oozing over a candy-apple. 

She plays with her opening and coats one of her fingers and raises it to face. Derek is mortified as she licks the tips and then hungrily engulfs her fingers and tries lapping up every bit that is running down the sides of her hand. "Just perfect, nice robust and tangy flavor. Very frothy yet also lumpy so this should be enjoyable for you too my Alpha werewolf child." Then she starts to lower herself down and she slides the tight foreskin back on his bursting cock and she throws her head back getting ready to enjoy what she thinks she so much readily deserves.

She leans forward with lustful wanton eyes and looks at Derek. "oh Mr. werewolf, this huge uncut cock of yours is rock-fucking hard and just so juicy.. I can't...." S W I S H ..... the noise actually sounds like someone cutting into a fresh ripe apple. It's there one second and then it echoes into silence. Everything just stops and he and the bitch witch are completely still.

Derek is staring up and sees Maise shocked but blank expression. Then her head slowly slides forward as she is still staring at him with her mouth wide open. Next thing he knows, her head falls onto his abdomen and rolls off. Her body slumps over landing in the fire pit and knocking over her brew. 

Then, he recognizes a voice that brings tears to his eyes and an immense swelling of his heart, "Take that you ugly piece of shit. That's what you get for fucking with me and hurting the people I love and care about. That'll show you to keep your stinking gash to yourself." Stiles is boldly standing in front of Derek looking almost like a superhero who has come to save the day. He has a large bloody blade and a shitty grin on his face. Derek laughs in gasps as he is relieved. He can't help himself, he is jumping to his feet and smashing into Stiles. He doesn't stop crying, touching, rubbing, kissing and scenting Stiles for at least 8 minutes. [but who is counting?]

"Oh my god Stiles, I ... (he swallows) I thought you were dead. She said you were dead." he is gently yet firmly grabbing Stiles face. 

"It's alright baby, it's me, I am here. She said a lot of shit Derek and a vast majority of it wasn't true. All lies. That is one thing that those witches are good at, lying. And as for rescuing you, well I can't take all the credit. It was actually your mother and Laura who found all of us. I just insisted that I was the one to come get you. Everyone else is right behind me." 

Stiles bends his head down to catch his gaze, "Derek, I heard what she told you. I can't imagine how you were feeling when she said those things. But, I'm here to tell you we are all okay. Cora, Liam and Wendy are all very safe." He is smiling all teeth.

Derek pulls him impossibly closer and doesn't even try to keep his tears from coming. Stiles notices, "Hey, just so we don't forget. The only thing your mother said was to make sure we get that pendant necklace when we make our way back to the Hale House. Apparently it's actually inhabited by some type of demon which made this your not so typical witch encounter. She said we have to be very careful with it. Don't even touch it." Derek was nodding while regaining composure and was adjusting himself to having his Stiles. Derek was looking remarkable well in such a short period of time with that werewolf-healing. If you asked Stiles, he was looking FINE. 

He wipes himself off the best he can but he is definitely going to need to take a shower. Stiles watches and says, "Yeah honey, I think you're going to need to clean that really good before I get reacquainted with it." Derek grabs his clothes and dresses. Stiles knew what he was planning to do and he had no doubt he would be able to do it. Talia had said she would be getting Mr. Argent to take care of the body. 

"OH, and another thing there Mr. Hale..." Stiles and Derek hold hands as they make their way to the road where Stiles has his light blue jeep parked. "What is this I heard her say about .... me being your MATE?"

Derek squeezes his hand a bit tighter then squints and smiles at him and just says, "Oh that? Yeah, that is something I would like to talk to you about". 

As they walk, they take in the dawning light orange and blue sky as they can peak through the bare trees and see the city of Pittsburgh in all it's splendor in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a lot of flack for maybe killing off a main character. This fic is all over the place and I can't believe I didn't even write a same-sex sex scene. I can't believe I threw a vagina in there... OMG. Funny how writing takes you places you never thought you would go.  
> I am going to maybe attempt some shorter stories. This was really supposed to be very short but it did not end up that way. Thanks again.  
> Please feel free to comment on anything. I am by no means a professional writer. It was just an itch, and I am still scratching it after completing this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to a real writer and one who I just love to read. Devilscut !! Decided to add some additional chapters along with an attempt to write up some male to male action. Enjoy. You may have read this before but it will be a bit different. Accept my apologies if you have browsed by this before.  
> Sincerely apologizies for mistakes; I am finding tons of them.  
> 


End file.
